A Bull's Eye On Her Back
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Slade kidnaps Raven, though she quickly escapes. BBRae and some RobStar. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly late afternoon in December and the Teen Titans were busy doing what they did best: they were fighting villains. The scene was an old construction site, which had been abandoned years ago when the developer filed for bankruptcy, leaving a naked skeleton of I beams which stood out amongst the other downtown skyscrapers like a sore thumb. It was the fifth day in a row they were fighting the same opponent, a fact that was not lost on Robin.

"Slade-bots … why does it have to be Slade-bots?" Cyborg moaned as he fired his sonic cannon onto a crowd of the trouble making droids.

A green ankylosaurus swung its mighty tail, bulldozing almost a dozen of the robots. "And right before Christmas too! Isn't anything sacred for Slade?"

"Do you even need to ask that question, Beast Boy?" The sorceress replied, as she swooped down, forming a battering ram with her obsidian power. The blow was devastating, and the wretched Slade-bots tumbled like bowling pins.

While her attack was powerful, Raven missed one on the droids.

"Raven! Watch out!" Robin yelled at her.

The lone surviving droid skillfully dodged the dark battering ram, and lunged at Raven as she swooped past him. In a swift spinning motion it struck her across the face with a powerful back fisted strike. It hit her square on her nose, which broke. She grunted in pain and lost control of her flight, tumbling to the floor, where she rolled over several times before coming to a halt.

Opening her eyes she saw stars dancing. She knew that the Slade-bot had to be near and tried to rise to her feet but her limbs would not obey her. She was in a precarious position, unable to defend herself and knowing that the enemy, who remained invisible, was closing in on her.

The Slade-bot was indeed closing in. It steadily approached her and drew its laser pistol, which it aimed at her head.

A whooshing sound was heard in the air, and it was replaced by the sound of metal on metal, as Robin's bird-a-rang knocked the pistol out of the droid's hand. The robot's AI, in an attempt to understand what had happened, looked up just in time to see a volley of star bolts coming right at it. The green energy bursts found their target and the droid, which was the last remaining Slade-bot, fell to the ground in a crumpled, smoking heap.

Starfire landed next to Raven, who was still out of action. The princess cupped Raven's face in her hands, examining the damage done. The sorceress's face was a mess, with blood dripping out of her broken nose, splattering on the ground. Raven attempted to stand up, but her legs felt like rubber.

"Take it easy, Raven, you're going straight to the infirmary." Cyborg ordered her.

"Star, you and Beast Boy take her home, Cyborg and I will get there as soon as we can."

The princess picked up Raven bridal style and took off, with the changeling following behind her after morphing into a hawk. Robin watched them fly away before heading back to the T-Car with Cyborg. They buckled in and Cyborg drove away.

Robin appeared to brood while the Tin Man drove. Cyborg quickly noticed his dark demeanor.

"Yo, Rob, it wasn't your fault Raven got hurt."

Robin slowly turned to his friend and teammate.

"She could have died."

"And she didn't. You and Star were right there, covering her back … relax gel hair … she'll be fine … once I set her nose she'll go into one of her healing trances and she'll be as good as new."

Robin shook his head.

"Something's not right, Cy."

"What do you mean?"

"That Slade-bot attack, there was nothing of value there. They were there for one purpose, to draw us out into a pointless fight."

"So what? Did Slade accomplish anything?"

"Raven got hurt. She could have been killed."

"Now that you mention it, Rob, this has been the fifth pointless attack this month, and every time they seemed to have it for Raven, but why? Does Slade have some kind of grudge with her?"

Robin crossed his arms and sighed.

"I don't know, Cy, but I'm gonna find out."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Back at the scene of the crime, which was an abandoned construction site, a small crab shaped robot skittered over a pile of rubble, surveying the scene from its perch. Its electronic antennae, shaped like small spoons, twirled like small radar dishes while the robot waited patiently to find what it was looking for.

A minute passed and finalyl the small droid located its target. It skittered down from the pile of rubble, its metallic feet making at staccato like symphony of clicks as scurried towards its target.

Upon reaching its goal it scanned it using a greenish light, after which it paused while it performed some unknown computations. A hatch then opened and a small tube protruded, while the crab made a series of whirring and clicking sounds.

The target was the small puddle of blood Raven had left behind. The tube, working like a miniature vacuum cleaner, sucked up all of the blood that was still wet. The hatch then closed and the mechanical crab scurried away, disappearing into the shadows.

_**-( scene break )-**_

_A few hours later, in Titans Tower …_

The sliding doors in the common room swished open, revealing Raven's serene looking form. There was no sign of any damage to her face as her healing trance had performed flawlessly, leaving her nose as pristine as the day she was born. At first her teammates didn't notice her as they were busy decorating the Christmas tree. It had been a busy month and contrary to American tradition, the Titans were decorating the tree just days before Christmas.

Raven froze in her tracks, deliberating whether or not it was too late to turn around and leave. Raven wasn't into Christmas. She was Azarathian and had her own religion. While she respected her teammates' Christmas cheer she wasn't really interested in participating, unfortunately they never seemed to get the message.

Robin turned and smiled at the demoness.

"Raven, you're just in time!" The Teen Wonder cheered.

She deliberated on whether or not she should just turn around and walk out of the room. In the end she didn't. She never did walk out of decorating the tree, as distasteful as she found it to be.

Starfire zoomed to her side, thrusting a huge ornament into her hands, which she quickly identified as the tree topper, the Star of Bethlehem.

"I have been saving this one for you, my friend!" The princess gushed.

Raven nodded solemnly and floated to the top of the 15 foot tall tree, where she delicately placed the ornament, which glittered and shimmered in the room's ambient light.

Raven's only consolation was that this ornament was one of the last one's left. As she hovered back down, she saw that Beast Boy had a tray of cookies and hot chocolate for everyone. Perhaps the day wasn't a total loss after all.

As they congregated on the crescent shaped couch to enjoy their sweet treat, Robin turned off the lights in the room and the tree almost appeared to glow super naturally.

"This has to be our best tree ever!" Robin gushed, clearly satisfied with their handiwork. "We were afraid you'd miss all the fun Raven. It looks like your recovery is complete."

Raven gently tweaked her nose. "It's still a bit tender, but I'll live."

"You sure do look a lot better, Raven. That Slade-bot sure clocked you good." Beast Boy remarked.

"Don't. Remind. Me." She growled at the changeling, who was sweat dropping while he handed the witch her mug of hot chocolate.

Robin cleared his throat.

"Uh … Raven … I think it's pretty obvious now that Slade's out to get you."

She sipped her hot chocolate before replying.

"Yes, I too have noticed that."

Robin frowned.

"We need to find out why."

Raven placed her mug of the coffee table.

"It has nothing to do with Trigon, if that's what you're wondering." She remarked in an authoritarian tone.

"Then why? Why you?" Cyborg asked.

"Chrome dome's right, with Slade, there's always something sinister behind it." The changeling remarked.

Robin smacked his fist into his palm. "And we're gonna find out what he's up to. I'm not gonna let him get the jump on us, not this time. We're gonna be ready for him."

"What's there to find out? Slade wants to hurt Raven, and hurt her bad, what's so complicated about that?" The changeling asked.

"Believe me, Beast Boy, Slade never operates without a plan, never." Robin interrupted.

Raven didn't like where the conversation was headed, in other words, towards her. She definitely preferred that they not discuss her at all. And in order to keep that from happening, she was ready to take desperate measures.

"Starfire, how about you play some Christmas carols?" Raven asked, doing everything she could to not wince.

"Oh yes, I purchased a new disc, it has the carols played on an organ with a small choir singing!" She enthused as she plopped the CD into the player.

Raven smiled. Good old Starfire, even though she was an alien, she thoroughly enjoyed the trappings of Christmas, even though she still had no clue what was being celebrated. As the organ music began to play, she closed her eyes and allowed the classical melody to soothe her. Christmas carols were still not her thing, but as long as they distracted the attention away from her, she could live with them.

A few minutes later Beast Boy, with his sensitive ears, noticed that Raven was humming along to the carols.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Slade sat patiently on his throne like chair. The current lair was like so many of his previous ones, full of giant view screens and gears which turned incessantly. Frail old Wintergreen, his confidant, whom he had kept secret from the Titans after all these years, placed a piping hot cup of tea on his chair's armrest.

At the moment Slade wasn't interested in tea and he drummed his fingers impatiently on the armrest. Wintergreen approached him.

"Sir, the sample collector droid has returned."

Slade leaped to his feet.

"It's about time. Why did it take so long?"

"The crime scene was crawling with police officers, Wilson, the robot needed to be discrete or it would have been seen. I have already prepared the lab and it's ready for your use."

Slade hurried to the lab where the crab like robot was awaiting on the workbench. He flipped a panel open on top of the droid and tapped in coded sequence. A small, sealed test tube was ejected, which Slade snatched. He trotted over to a high powered microscope, where he examined a single droplet he extracted from the tube. Wintergreen watched patiently while Slade adjusted knobs as he continued to examine the sample. After almost 30 minutes elapsed Slade rose from the microscope.

"Sir?" Wintergreen asked.

Slade chuckled.

"It's perfect, Wintergreen, absolutely perfect."

Wintergreen smiled.

"We will have our revenge against the Titans, Wilson. They will pay for everything they have done to us."

"That's right, Wintergreen. This time we'll destroy the Teen Titans, and they won't even know how it happened."

_**-( scene break )-**_

A short chapter by my standards, but I didn't want to give away the real juice too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's office hadn't changed one bit over the years. The walls were still covered with news clippings, mostly related to Slade. The desk was no different, buried under false leads which didn't pan out, the latest of which Robin scrunched into a paper ball and with a frustrated groan tossed into his waste bin.

Six months had passed and Slade had simply vanished. This wasn't unusual behavior for the one eyed villain, but Robin knew that it meant only one thing, namely that Slade was getting ready to do something big, something really big.

It was of course the Titan's job to stop their nemesis. As usual, Robin had no idea what Slade was planning. Was he going to attack with a huge army of robots?

Robin shook his head. No, it wouldn't be that. Slade had done that before, and if there was anything Robin knew about Slade is that he never tried the same approach twice. Whatever he was going to attempt it would be clever and unexpected. Bruce always said that when you dealt with the Joker that you had to expect the unexpected. Robin firmly believed that the same applied to Slade, except that unlike the Joker, Slade wasn't insane. Robin wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

His office door swished open. Without turning around he knew who it was. Starfire quietly entered the room and approached him. Robin pushed away from his desk, making room for her as she sat down on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have not found any clues about Slade?" She asked.

"Another dead end." He replied as he caressed the crown of her head.

"You will find Slade and we will defeat him. But perhaps you need to take a break."

Robin tensed up. He knew that when it came down to Slade that he could at best be described as obsessive. Cyborg was right; he always had Slade on his mind, and for good reason. The man was a fiendish mastermind, one who was always plotting. Nothing was beneath him; he once sold out the entire world in a bargain he made with Trigon. This was not a man you could afford to ignore.

But there were other parameters that had changed in Robin's life. Starfire was now his girlfriend of over two years, and with that relationship came some rules. One of those rules was that she could make Robin stop obsessing for a moment and focus on their relationship instead. Robin often regretted agreeing to that rule. Like he had any choice in the matter.

"I take it that you're invoking the couple time clause."

Starfire giggled.

"You are correct. I was thinking of doing the double date tonight."

Robin's masked eyes boggled.

"No, not with them."

"Yes, with them. Beast Boy has found a delicious vegetarian restaurant and I thought it would be glorious if we joined them."

Robin's head dropped in defeat, and not because of the menu, but because of the couple.

It all began shortly after Christmas. Cyborg had prepared one of his "meatastic" breakfasts, the ones that included bacon, sausage, fried chicken and steak. Somewhere lost in the mixture there were some eggs as well. As he set Raven's plate before her she calmly announced that she was now a vegetarian.

Beast Boy found himself on the receiving end of a collective glare from Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"Beast Boy played no part in my decision."

Cyborg stared incredulously at his gray teammate. "You mean to say that you made this decision on your own … why?"

Raven sighed.

"As you all know I was born and raised on Azarath. My former home is a very serene place, a spiritual place, where people spend hours in meditation and chanting. Azarathians are also vegetarians."

"What?" Beast Boy shrieked. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"The first time I ever ate meat was after I arrived on Earth. I won't lie to you, when I first tasted meat, it was delicious. No, correction, it was scrumptious, a delight I never imagined."

"You got that right girl!" Cyborg cheered while the changeling's ears drooped.

"In retrospection, I think that it was my demonic half that was delighted by the taste of flesh … anyway … you're probably wondering what set the wheels in motion … it was watching you celebrate Christmas … it made me realize that I wasn't being true to my own heritage and beliefs."

And from that day forward Raven was a vegetarian. And that meant that she was suddenly dependent on Beast Boy showing her the ropes on how to be a vegetarian on Earth. Raven never had to cook on Azarath, as she was always at Azar's side. Meals were prepared by the temple staff. So now Raven was stuck at the changeling's side as she learned the elemental basics of cooking. Cyborg face palmed more than once seeing Raven sautéing one of the grass stain's disgusting recipes. Eventually he would just turn away, whimpering "I don't wanna look".

After Raven mastered the basics, Beast Boy took her out to Jump City's vegetarian eateries, so that she could taste what more sophisticated vegetarian cuisine was like. Eventually these outings became a regular occurrence, leaving the other three Titans wondering the same question: "Are they dating?"

Robin snapped back to the present where Starfire was still sitting on his lap.

"OK, fine. But don't complain to me later when this turns out to be a disaster."

"A disaster? Robin, why do you have so little faith?"

Robin shook his head. "Forget I said anything. Let's meet at 6 and head on out."

The princess smiled as she levitated off of her boyfriend's lap.

"You will see, Robin, it will be a glorious evening! I will now go confirm the time with Raven!"

Without further ado she flew out of the office.

"Yeah … glorious … right." He muttered sotto voce as he headed off to the common room.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The common room doors opened, revealing Robin's sullen figure which walked down the steps. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing some racing game on the GameStation and as usual Cyborg was winning.

"No fair! You always cheat, chrome dome!"

"Nuh uh! I'm just better than you, admit it grass stain!"

Without saying a word Robin stepped up to the console and turned it off.

"Yo Rob, what's with you? Can't you see I'm whipping B's butt?"

Robin ignored Cyborg's complaint and instead focused his attention on the changeling.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk."

"We do?" He replied in a confused tone.

Robin sat down on the couch next to the changeling. Cyborg put down his controller, the aborted game forgotten. Whatever this was going to be, it would be juicy. Robin gave Beast Boy a glare worthy of the Dark Knight.

"What's going on between you and Raven?"

Cyborg cracked a huge grin. "Hey, I've been wondering that myself. You guys seem to go out a lot for dinner."

The changeling looked flummoxed and didn't answer. Robin drew closer.

"Are you and Raven dating?"

The changeling shrieked.

"What? Dating? I don't know … I don't think so, I mean I've just been showing Rae where the best vegetarian restaurants are."

"Rae?" Cyborg snickered. "So we're down to pet names, are we? What does she call you, maybe Beastie Boo?"

The changeling began to panic.

"No, it's not like that."

A smug grin appeared on Cyborg's face. "You guys have gone out for diner 127 times and there are only 19 vegetarian restaurants in Jump. Fess up, green bean, you guys are dating."

"I … I … I don't know if we are … I mean … Raven will just come to me and say "want to go out and eat?" … it's all we do, no movie, no walk in the park, no nothing, we just eat and talk.

"What do you talk about?" Robin asked.

"Well, at first we just talked about the team, you know, the last bad guy we nabbed … that sort of thing."

"But?" Cyborg interjected.

"Well … after a couple of months we started to talk about ourselves … you know … what we did before we were Titans. I told Raven about the Doom Patrol for a while and eventually I told her about my parents and how I got my powers … and … how my parents died."

"You've never told us about any of that." Robin remarked.

"That's because it isn't easy."

"What did Raven tell you?"

She told me about her time on Azarath. She also made me swear to not share that with anyone, so don't …"

Robin raised his hand. "It's OK, Beast Boy, I'm not asking you to tell me."

Cyborg chuckled maliciously. "Sounds to me like you guys are dating."

"What? No way! We never talk about, you know, romantic stuff."

"That's not what dates are about. You date to get to know the other person better." Robin remarked.

"And it seems to me that you guys know each other pretty well … so … what's the next step?" Cyborg asked as he wagged his single human eyebrow. "I think Ravie pooh is ready for a kiss."

"There won't be a next step." Robin thundered.

"What?" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed.

Robin sighed.

"Beast Boy … listen … no one is happier than I am that you and Raven have become intimate friends … just that you've stopped fighting and bickering is a huge relief. Heaven knows Raven needs an intimate friend. But … and don't take this the wrong way … Raven … she isn't girlfriend material … do you know what I mean?"

The changeling frowned. "No. I don't"

Robin stood up and nervously shuffled his feet.

"Look … we all love Raven and she loves us … I have no doubt in my mind about that. She would sacrifice herself for us … but … Garfield … I mean … you have to know."

"Know what?"

"Raven … she has … issues … her temper, her impatience … how can I say this?"

The changeling glared at his leader.

"So you're saying that Raven's a bitch?"

Robin face palmed.

"That wasn't the word I was looking for … but … it works."

Beast Boy leaped to his feet.

"Well, then you don't know her!"

"And you do?"

"You bet I do! I know things about Raven that you don't and you never will!"

Robin raised his hands in an apologetic gesture.

"Listen … I'm not telling you what to do. We're all adults now …"

"B's still seventeen" Cyborg corrected him.

"For a few more months. What I'm trying to say Beast Boy is that you do make your own choices … just … tread carefully … OK?"

The green Titan snorted disdainfully. Robin began to walk away, but stopped.

"Oh, and before I forget … we're going on a double date tonight."

"A double date? You mean you, Star, Raven and me?"

"Correct … It was Starfire's idea … OK? Anyway, be ready at six, and if possible, could you pick a restaurant that serves something besides tofu?"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Much to Robin's relief the changeling took them to a restaurant that served a few fish courses for the vegetarian impaired. It was a bayside restaurant and they were seated on the outdoor deck with an impressive view of the bay, with the Tower not too far away. The sun was setting and the air was balmy. It was a perfect summer evening.

"I have never seen the Tower from here, it is a beautiful landmark, do you not agree?" The princess asked her boyfriend.

The boy blunder was poking at his food with his fork. It was plain to all present that he wasn't enjoying the outing.

"Robin … would you please stop obsessing about Slade and try to have a good time … for once?" Raven chided him.

"Sorry guys … I was thinking about my parents … you see … they died in an accident when I was a child … something happened today that made me remember them … well … you don't want to hear about that … Star … can you think of some happier to discuss?"

"Oh yes! There is something I have wanted to ask."

She turned to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Friends … I must know … are you the boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Robin face palmed upon hearing the question. Beast Boy's face blushed while Raven choked on her food.

"Uh, Star … Raven and I … we aren't a couple … a least not yet." He grinned hopefully.

Raven had recovered from her surprise.

"I understand why you are confused about this. It's true that Beast Boy and I have been going out together a great deal lately. Contrary to what you might think, these were not dates."

Starfire looked perplexed. "But you go out so often."

"That is true, but the main reason was so I could get away from watching you eat meat. And please don't misunderstand; it's not that I find seeing you eating meat to be distasteful, far from it. You see, unlike Beast Boy, I still crave meat, and whenever Cyborg cooks, which is virtually always, I find that I need to step out to get away from … temptation. Garfield has been very supportive. He has been patient with my dysfunctional personality and I'm happy to say that we have become very close friends because of our outings, but we are not in a romantic relationship."

Raven sighed.

"We all know such a relationship is impossible for someone of my background and temperament. And I apologize to you, Garfield, if I ever misled you into believing that we might become more than friends. Do understand that it's not you, it's me. I'm Trigon's daughter and I always will be. If it's any consolation, you are my closest and dearest friend."

The table fell silent upon hearing Raven's speech. Beast Boy looked crestfallen while Starfire seemed to be fighting back tears. Robin looked strangely … relieved.

The silence was broken when all four of their communicators began to trill at once. Robin flipped his open.

"What is it Cyborg?"

"It's Slade, he's back!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

The five Titans converged at the site of the disturbance, which was inside a local shopping mall. The Slade-bots were wrecking havoc everywhere, destroying small shops, overturning vendor carts and just causing general mayhem. Due to the late hour the mall wasn't crowded and the patrons fled through the emergency exits at the rear of the stores. As they gathered in the main entrance Robin briefed his team.

"There is nothing of strategic value here. We have to assume that Slade wants to engage us in battle. He's been gone for six months, so we have to assume that he has a trick or two up his sleeve. So let's be careful and watch each other's backs."

His teammates nodded their agreement.

"Ok then … Titans, Go!"

The team sprang into action, engaging the horde of Slade-bots. Much to their surprise there was nothing unusual about them, other than their vast numbers. The battle was heavy and was concentrated in the mall's central courtyard, which looked like a battlefield with all the damage that it had suffered.

The five heroes separated into zones where they systematically decimated the Slade-bots.

"What's was the point of this?" Beast Boy shouted before morphing into a Triceratops and plowing into a platoon of droids.

"I don't get it either. Slade had to know this wouldn't work." Robin shouted back in reply.

Raven was fighting at the south end of the courtyard, which led into the now empty south wing of the mall. As the fighting began to subside she heard the voice of a young boy, probably a toddler, crying.

"Mommy, where are you? Mommy, I'm scared."

Raven immediately flew off in the direction of the boy's voice.

"You're safe, no one will hurt you. Just come out and I'll take you to your mommy."

The others saw Raven fly away, wondering what she was doing.

The boy's voice continued to echo in the empty mall, perhaps he was in the JCPenny store at the mall's south end.

"Where are you?" She called out. "I'm a Titan, I'll protect you but I can't do that if I can't find you."

Raven reached out with her empathic senses, searching for the boy. While sounds echoed in the mall, emotions did not. She was close enough now to find him that way.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Raven halted mid air. She couldn't sense anyone in the south wing, absolutely no one, which meant …

A Slade-bot darted out of a small shoe store, with a rocket launcher on its shoulder. Raven froze; she had fallen into a trap. Thrusting her hands forward she conjured a small but dense shield, hoping that it would be able to absorb the blast she was about to receive.

The droid fired, but instead of a rocket emerging from the launcher a huge net came out; as it approached her it unfurled, wrapping itself around Raven and her small, flat shield. Had she conjured a bubble she would have been safe, but now found she was caught in the net, which suddenly became electrified. The sorceress screamed in agony as she fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he ran towards her, followed by the others.

The droid dropped its rocket launcher and picked up the gray Titan.

"Leave her alone! Don't you dare touch her!" Robin bellowed as he and his team approached the lone robot. "You won't get away!"

Just as they were approaching several dozen Slade-bots came out of hiding and began to fire their laser pistols at the Titans, keeping them at bay. Another droid joined the one carrying Raven and it slammed a smoke bomb into the ground. It exploded violently leaving a think black curtain of smoke in its wake. The Titans continued fighting and just as they vanquished the last Slade-bot the smoke cleared.

Raven was gone.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven, a vegetarian?

That actually isn't so farfetched. In the comics Raven is a vegetarian and Beast Boy eats meat. This is first revealed in "Tales of the New Teen Titans #1" (this is the issue where Cyborg's back story is told) from June 1982, on page 3, frame #5, Raven tells Kid Flash, who is grilling hot dogs and hamburgers (The Titans are camping in the Grand Canyon): "Did you only bring meat? I - I don't eat that."

Meanwhile, BB is more than happy to chow down on some meaty goodness (after he burns several hot dogs while telling stories, lucky for him Cyborg saved him a few.)

And now, it's mail bag time!

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

Oh no, a cliffhanger and yet so much yes for a christmasy moment there. Good job as usual force.

_Thanks! When you think of it, Raven has to be a Pagan, so I always wonder how she deals with Christmas._

**SaphireDragon15**

I love the -( scene break )- 's!

_LOL! I started that because the website would sometimes remove the page breaks I would insert using MS-Word._

**PaulieJuice **

I usually don't read stories like this, but I trust you're work, so I'll be following it. :))

_Hmmm… What kind of story is this? Should I be worried? _

**Glacier **

Force! Why must you post now, i'm stuck between addictions, gaming, and the quite often amazing writing you do. This could go places, please continue.

_Life can be addicting. Thanks for the kind words._

**GreennaveyblueRa **

Grr he better not be planing on makeing a clone of Chirstmas I take one realy fluffy bbrae scene

_A clone of Christmas or a Raven clone? Maybe both? _

**Dragonkyng **

First, i hate my smartphone's autocorrect. that review was supposed to say "Awesome." It was also supposed to be longer.

I meant to say "Awesome Story, can't wait to see how it goes. Please update soon."

Sorry for the confusion.

_I am reminded of a saying: "To err is human, but to really foul things up you need a computer". And that's what a Smartphone is, a pocket computer. Personally, I hate them and don't have one. _

**Rosalind du Coudray **

Oh boy! Please continue soon! Can't wait to see what's next!

_Well, here you go! I won't be updating until Dec 26. See you then._

**gabylokita41**

Awesome start can't wait to see how this story turns out. . I always enjoy ur stories bet this one will be just as good as the rest

_Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm really hoping to catch all of you by surprise with the ending._

**titanfan45 **

Promising start! Looks like this story is going to be a good one. I have an idea as to what Slade is going to do with the blood sample he got from the scene of the attack, so I'll definitely be sticking around to see how it plays out. Merry Christmas!

_Aw! Am I that predictable?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Three days later …_

The mood in the Tower was a juxtaposition of panic and depression. The four Titans were near the point of utter and total collapse as they had not slept since Raven was kidnapped at the shopping mall. There had been no communiqué from Slade. No demand made for ransom or surrender. They combed the city, several times, with the help of the entire legion of honorary Titans, but nothing was found, not a single clue or lead that might help them find their friend. Once again, Slade had gone and vanished into thin air without a trace. Things were so dire that Robin was considering calling the Justice League and the Doom Patrol to ask for their help.

And he hated doing that.

Robin stood in front of his three teammates, who were seated on the crescent shaped couch, wondering how he could rally his troops. It was nearly midnight and all they had to show for their long day was exhaustion and dejection. Beast Boy was droopy eyed, with a look on his face that betrayed that he was wondering if he would ever see Raven again. Cyborg, who still looked semi alert due to his bionic nature, was actually approaching depletion and immediately needed a full recharge or his systems would shut down and go into hibernation state. And Starfire, she had fallen asleep on the couch, even though she was the Titan who was fretting the most over the absent sorceress. Stifling a yawn, Robin addressed his weary team.

"I know we made no progress today, but we need to rest. Even if we could locate Slade's lair, we're in no shape to rescue Raven. Let's meet here at 6 AM tomorrow. Everyone hit the hay and get some rest. And we're gonna find Raven and make Slade pay, and that's a promise."

Cyborg got up and trudged away, disappearing behind the sliding doors. Robin picked Starfire up bridal style and carried her away.

Beast Boy sat alone on the couch, staring out the windows at the city's skyline.

"I know you're out there somewhere Raven and we're gonna find you." He muttered to himself as he dropped his head.

He paused before lifting his head back up.

"And when we do find you, we're gonna have a long talk about our relationship, and just where it can go."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The violet haired girl moaned as she woke up. Every bone in her body hurt and her muscles felt as if they were on fire. Her first instinct was to summon her healing powers, but she remembered that it was pointless, as the tingling sensation around her neck reminded her that she was wearing a power cancellation collar. Slade was thorough, he had all bases covered.

She opened her eyes and recognized her surroundings. She was strapped to a torture table, stripped down to her underwear. She heaved a sigh when she felt that the electrodes were once again taped to the soles of her feet, which meant that there would be another "session" coming up. Her throat was dry and parched; Slade had given her nothing to drink since he kidnapped her and while she had no idea of how many days had actually elapsed, it felt like an eternity to her.

The electric shock torture was excruciating. Slade was clever, because while it didn't cause any major damage to her body, except perhaps the burns on the soles of her feet, the pain it caused was simply agonizing. The electric shocks sent her body into a series of uncontrollable convulsions.

The shocks were so intense that soiled herself once during one of the earlier "shock therapy" treatments, but was currently clean, no doubt courtesy of one of the Slade-bots when she was unconscious. Since she hadn't eaten since arriving her bowels were now empty, so there would be no more "accidents", not that she cared. Apparently Slade did care, or at least was put off enough by the aroma of rancid feces to have her cleaned up. Slade might be a psychopath, but apparently he had some decorum. Or maybe he just didn't like the way her excrement smelled.

Slade asked her for the same thing every time he tortured her: the access codes to the Tower. She of course refused to divulge such a precious secret. Who did Slade think she was, Terra? Didn't he know better?

Her heart sank when she heard the sliding door open. She quickly chided herself for being fearful. There was no way she would tell him, he could go rot in hell with her father before she would tell him anything. Still, she mentally prepared herself for what was about to come.

"Bring it on Slade, do your worst." She murmured to herself. "You'll pay for this later, that's a promise."

There was a small table and chair next to the torture table. Slade placed a large pitcher of ice water and a tall glass on the table and filled the glass with water. Her thirsty eyes zeroed in on the tall glass, with the ice cubes floating in it and condensation forming on its chilled exterior.

"Hello, Raven, are we thirsty today?" Slade taunted her in his monotone.

She croaked something unintelligible in her parched throat. She was so dehydrated that her lips were cracked.

Slade pushed a button and the platform began to rotate, stopping just before she was in an upright position. Slade then took the glass and raised it to her lips. She turned her head away, refusing his offering. Slade did not relent and after immobilizing her head with his left hand he pressed the glass to her lip. Just feeling the water against her lips was a heavenly delight, but she refused the sip. Slade pried her lips open allowing the first swig to enter her mouth. It was pure heaven to feel that water roll over her tongue and she lost all control, quickly gulping down the glass's contents. Slade smiled triumphantly.

"There's more where that came from, my dear Raven, and food too. Just tell me what I want to know and it's yours."

She glared at the one eyed villain.

"I know you'll just kill me once I tell you, Slade. You might as well do it now."

Slade place the empty glass back on the table and reached for a rubber mouth piece.

"Open wide, Raven, we wouldn't want you to bite your tongue off, would we? Did I forget to mention that I'm raising the voltage again?"

She complied, knowing well that it was not an idle threat. Her body would indeed convulse so violently that accidentally severing her tongue was a real danger. Slade placed the protector in her mouth, after which he gave her an affectionate pat on her face.

"Let me know if you change your mind."

Slade nodded at a Slade-bot at the torture chamber's controls as he left the room. The sounds of the girl's screams echoed in the hallway until the door slid shut. Wintergreen was waiting for him in the corridor.

"Wilson, are you sure this won't kill her?" The gray butler asked in a worried tone.

"Do not concern yourself, Wintergreen, she is half demon, she's far sturdier than she looks. Plus we are ready to move onto the next step of our plan anyway … still … I'd be lying if I denied that I was enjoying this."

"Have I ever told you how fiendishly clever you are, Wilson?"

"More than once, my good friend."

_**-( scene break )-**_

She woke up again, and this time she was once again alone. She couldn't even remember the torture session, at least not far past the first few shocks. She could smell the burned flesh in the air; no doubt the aroma came from the soles of her feet. She was in such agony that she almost didn't notice it, at least not a first.

The power cancelling collar was still around her neck, but she couldn't feel its tingling sensation, which was a side effect of what it really did, which was to block the spinal cord nervous impulses associated with super powers. When she did notice that the tingling sensation was missing she wonder if perhaps she was too numbed to feel it.

She closed her eyes and after saying a quick prayer to Azar, she whispered her mantra: _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

The leather bindings that trapped her against the torture platform all broke in unison. At first she was stunned, unable to believe her good luck, the collar had malfunctioned, perhaps as a result of all the shocks.

She slowly sat up, her arms feeling like rubber as they propped her up and about to give away at any moment. She noticed that the pitcher of water was still there. The ice cubes had already melted, so she knew that some time had passed since she was last tortured. She lunged for the pitcher and raised it to her lips, drinking it in deep drafts.

After finishing it she carefully lowered herself to the floor. He legs also felt unreliable, but she was confident they would hold her up, especially after gulping down nearly half a gallon of water.

_OK Raven, what do we do now_? She asked herself.

The answer came almost as quickly as she asked it. She heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. She knew that she was too weak to fight. She only had one other option: Escape!

In her enfeebled state she raised her arms and murmured her mantra. The black hemisphere appeared and engulfed her.

She was free.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The sun was barely rising as the four dejected Titans finished up their breakfasts. Robin could see the defeat in their eyes; they had lost all hope of finding their friend alive. He knew it was up to him to cheer them up, to make them believe that all hope was not lost. But how could he do that, when he didn't believe it himself.

"OK team, here is the search strategy for today, were' going to start at …"

Beast Boy wasn't paying attention to Robin and instead was staring out the large windows in the common room. With no warning he leaped to his feet.

"Dude!" was the only word that came out of his mouth as he gesticulated wildly at the window. The others turned towards the direction he was pointing and they gave a collective shriek. There was no mistaking it; it was Raven's spectral obsidian bird. Within seconds it reached the window and phased through it, alighting in front of the Titans. The black bird disappeared in a hum, revealing Raven's underwear clad and battered form. She rolled her eyes and collapsed in front of them. As she fell, she briefly heard the pandemonium that ensued.

_Raven's hurt!_

_Quick, get her to the infirmary!_

_Slade's gonna pay for this, I promise!_

Then she blacked out.

_**-( scene break )-**_

When she woke up she found herself in more familiar surroundings. The first thing she was aware of was the smell of pine scented antiseptic. Next, she heard the all too familiar beeps on the electrocardiograph. Her pain was gone and she felt a bit fuzzy in the head, probably because Cyborg had pumped her full of pain killers. All together this meant one thing: she was home.

She opened her eyes and confirmed that she was resting in her med station, with an IV in her arm. The infirmary was not her favorite place in the Tower, but she was now overjoyed to be there. Her four teammates stood around her bed, smiles on their faces. Starfire and Beast Boy were still shedding tears of joy. She smiled back at them and opened her mouth.

"I escaped."

"You did, Raven, you sure did!" Robin replied with a huge smile on his face while he caressed he head.

"Slade tortured you … I can tell." Cyborg added. "That no good, sonnofa…"

She nodded.

"He wanted … the access codes … I … refused." She replied in drug hazed state.

"Relax little lady, we figured as much. I already changed them, just to be safe." Cyborg beamed.

"I … didn't … tell him."

"We know, it's OK Raven, you just relax and recover. You're at home, you're safe now." Robin soothed her.

Raven closed her eyes, as if trying to concentrate.

"The collar?" She croaked.

"You got lucky. That shock torture they were giving you fried some of the chips in the collar and the self diagnostic didn't catch it, mostly because the self diagnostic chip was one that got fried. And as far as the electric shock torture, they really fried the soles of your feet. Don't plan on standing on them until you complete a healing trance." Cyborg informed her.

She nodded, still looking very tired. She then closed her eyes.

"OK guys, Raven needs her beauty sleep, so let's vamoose!" Cyborg commanded his teammates, waving towards the infirmary's exit. "We can all visit with her later after she's had a good sleep."

As the Titans bid her a good rest, she called out to the changeling.

"Garfield, come here."

The changeling complied and stood at the side of her bed.

"What is it Rae?"

"Once I'm back on my feet we need to talk." She whispered/

"We do? About what?"

She smiled.

"About us."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Lucky Raven, she escaped from Slade's lair. The Titans are ready to mete out some payback against their one eyed nemesis, but apparently he has something already planned for them.

As for Wintergreen, some of you might not be familiar with him. His full name is William Randolph Wintergreen. He and Slade became friends in the military, before Slade became the nefarious Deathstroke the Terminator. Slade saved Wintergreen's life and even after Slade became a villain, Wintergreen became his confidant, his Alfred Pennyworth if you will.

Wintergreen appeared very briefly in the show, only in the very first episode, Divide and Conquer. He also had very brief cameos in The Lost Episode and was seen briefly as part of the extended Brotherhood of Evil, which is odd as Slade did not join the Brotherhood. Here's a link to a picture of him (replace " dot " with "."):

images2 dot wikia dot nocookie dot net/_cb20100426062626/teentitans/images/5/56/Wintergreen dot jpg

And now, mail bag time:

**Dezarulordoftwilight**

Poor beast boy, but a good chapter nonetheless. I'm going to make a guess force so please tell me hot or cold if I'm close or not, Slade is taking ravens blood either for dark magic or to summon another demon but NOT Trigon.

_What? You don't really want a spoiler, do you? :-)_

**Thowell3 **

I own the whole Tales of the New Teen Titans mini series, found em at a antique store pretty good price too. They are in great shape too. The Raven Issue is pretty cool, are you going to incorporate anything from those comics?

_I like to borrow little things from the comics, especially the back stories which are missing from the show for obvious reasons._

_That said, Raven is my least favorite Titan in the 1980's comics. She just seems kind of boring and bland to me. In my opinion, she was the most improved character in the show, and more than a little of "TV" Raven made its way back into the 2000 era comics. That said, my exposure to the 1980's New Teen Titans is incomplete limited to the Omnibus vols 1 & 2 (Volume 2 concludes with the Judas Contract). Volume 3 ships next summer, and perhaps Raven will become more than a boring pacifist in the later issues._

_And if you were to ask which character was ruined the most on the show, in my opinion, hands down, it was Terra. She went from being a deliciously evil, psychotic slut (she slept with Slade and hated BB) to being a confused, lonely and misunderstood kid who deep down inside was good. Of course, there's no way comic book Terra could have made it into a kid friendly show, which is why we got stuck with the lame one in the show._

**titanfan45 **

Man, Raven's little announcement regarding her and Beast Boy's statis was unexpected to say the least. Still, it was a real good read as always.

_I think she's being a realist. But when you think about it, Robin might be right about her not being "girlfriend material". Of course that has not stopped me or other shippers from pairing her with Beast Boy._

**PaulieJuice **

You shouldn't be worried. What I mean is the whole 'Slade after Raven' type of thing. Raven isn't my favorite since she usually has a suicidal, annoying atmosphere around here. Robin is right on the nose when it comes to describing her.

I liked this chapter, the vegetarian thing was always odd. I've heard about Raven being a veggie-head many times. I also like the idea of BB indulging in meat every blue moon.

_If Raven's character had a flaw in the show, it was that she was a bit of a downer. I was disappointed that when season 5 rolled around she was back into her blue/black ensemble and was as her usual grumpy self, as if everything that transpired in "The End" never happened._

**New york Mike **

Amazing!As do I get a feeling that Slade wont make a clone out of Raven but instead make a child of her with her own DNA...that would be interesting actually ...

_Ooh! That would be creepy!_

**MelonLord28 **

Looks like its gonna be a very trigon Christmas

_And a Slade New Year! _

**discb **

Bleh, update soon. I hate cliffhangers.

_But mon ami, cliffhangers are the zest of life! ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Us?" The changeling squeaked.

As she nodded her affirmation the changeling felt a cold, metallic hand grab his upper arm. He protested loudly as he was unceremoniously dragged away by Cyborg, who paid no heed to the complaints until they were outside the infirmary and the sliding doors slid shut with a dull thud. Beast Boy squirmed free from the tin man's now relaxed grip, and glared at his friend.

"Dude! We were talking!"

"I know, and I told you she needs to sleep, which she will be in a minute since I pumped her full of sedatives."

"Couldn't it wait?"

"No, salad head, it couldn't. She needs to rest, like right now. Don't get your spandex in a knot; you'll get to talk to your girlfriend later, after she's rested."

The changeling appeared startled upon hearing the remark, but quickly recovered.

"She isn't my girlfriend, you can ask Star. She and Robin had front row seats when I got shot down."

"I heard about that. You seem to have that problem with the ladies, avocado brain."

"Very funny, chrome dome. I thought it was my job to tell the bad jokes."

Cyborg smiled at his friend.

"Relax B, you heard what she said. I think your luck with the ladies might finally be about to change."

The changeling did a double take when he heard those words.

"Cy … you aren't joking this time … are you?"

_**-( scene break )-**_

The sorceress almost broke out laughing when she saw Cyborg drag the startled changeling out of the room. She was feeling a sensation of … happiness? Was that even possible for her? Or was it just the sedative that Cyborg introduced into her I.V.? Before she could answer her question she dozed off, and would remain asleep until the next morning.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy trudged off to his room in a huff. He hated it when Cyborg bullied him like that. It wasn't as if he couldn't fight back. He had seen the video footage of when he single handedly, in the form of the Beast, manhandled his buddy, along with Starfire and Robin. What really got to him was that Cyborg was right; his violet headed crush did need to rest. But did he have to be so heavy handed about it?

And then there was that other remark. It reminded him of another time, on board a space station, when Cyborg told Robin the same thing, using those two words. Beast Boy couldn't think of another pair of words that at the moment were so enthralling and at the same time terrifying:

"Your girlfriend"

Robin was quick to deny that assertion back then, mostly out of his lack of self confidence, at least in matters involving … girlfriends. He considered ladies as something so perplexing that he once wished that a monster had eaten him as a preferable alternative to dealing with Starfire's scorn and ire.

But that wasn't the case with Beast Boy. Unlike his masked leader, the green Titan had been ready to have a sweetheart for a long time. So much so, that he fell head over heels for a psychotic traitor. And then there was the luck factor. Cyborg was right on the money regarding the changeling's luck. What happened after he won Terra back, pulling her from the abyss of evil? She turned into stone. And after she was mysteriously turned back into flesh and blood? She dumped him. What kind of loser did you have to be to get dumped by the same girl twice?

As the door to his room slid shut behind him, the answer became self evident: he was a desperate loser.

This time Cyborg was wrong. Raven wasn't changing her mind. She was going to wrap up the unfinished business at the restaurant. If he was lucky she would apologize about rejecting him in front of their friends and maybe tell him that if "things were different" she would perhaps be more open and then try to sugarcoat it by saying something like "I'll always love you".

Garfield collapsed onto his lower bunk while moaning his despair. Typically, male superheroes had no trouble attracting pretty girls, which made sense, since they usually had athletic builds, and they were … well … heroes. But Beast Boy was different. He was green and had pointy ears and fangs. He remembered how the girls at the pizzeria laughed at him. But even worse than that, he even once overheard Robin tell Starfire that he smelled like a wet dog and she agreed. He might as well have a great big "L" tattooed onto his forehead. Maybe, he thought, he should move to Japan.

The truth was a bitter pill to swallow. He was freak and girls don't like freaks. Not even freakish girls whose fathers were terrifying demons … especially not them.

He buried his face in his pillow and moaned: "Why did that monkey have to bite me?"

_**-( scene break )-**_

"Raven, you have completed your healing trance."

Starfire smiled as her friend opened her eyes.

"How do you feel? Have you repaired your damage?"

The sorceress sat up, allowing a small groan to escape her lips.

"I've been better … my feet?"

"The burns have fully healed. I have removed your I.V. Cyborg said that you could leave the infirmary once you woke up."

The sorceress swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped onto the floor. Her legs felt strong and sturdy. She also felt a draft from behind.

"I thought Cyborg was going to get us some new hospital gowns, the kind where your butt doesn't stick out in the back." She growled.

The princess giggled.

"He says they are the 'back ordered', but do not worry, for I have brought you a fresh change of clothes."

"Thanks, but before I change into them I need a shower in the worst way possible."

The princess crunched her nose.

"Uh, yes … I had noticed … I have also brought your toiletries from your bathroom, so that you may wash in the infirmary bath … but tell me Raven … why do you have a razor? It is my understanding that human females do not have the facial hair … must you shave because you are half demon?"

Instead of giving Starfire a glare, she smiled.

"I use it to shave my legs. When you wear a leotard and ankle length boots it really isn't an option."

Starfire looked puzzled. "So you are saying that human females grow the facial hair on their legs?"

The sorceress laughed. "Sure, something like that … wait … you mean that you don't have to shave your legs?"

The princess shook her head.

"You lucky duck."

"Are ducks considered good luck charms on Earth? Earth culture can be so complex …"

The violet haired girl shook her head, and then paused as of deliberating whether or not to ask the next question.

"Starfire, does hair grow on any part of your body other than your head?"

Again, the princess shook her head. "Raven, does it on your body?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Really? Please tell me where, I am most curious!"

"Uh, how about I tell you some other time … I need to shower … remember?"

Starfire giggled.

"Forgive me. While you clean and groom yourself I will inform your boyfriend that you will soon be ready to see him."

After heaving a loud sigh, the gray girl replied.

"My boyfriend? Have you forgotten that I rejected him at the restaurant?"

Starfire became crestfallen. "But Cyborg told me that …"

"Starfire, how about you wait until I tell you that Garfield is my boyfriend, OK?"

The princess perked up.

"So it is true, you are reconsidering."

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone, I want Garfield to hear it from me first."

Starfire was now beaming.

"Oh yes, I will tell no one Raven, this is glorious."

The gray girl smiled. "I think you're right, I think it will be 'glorious'."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy was sitting on the Tower's roof, his legs dangling over the edge, staring at the shimmering bay in the late afternoon sun. He was watching a pod of dolphins dart across the bay, intermittently leaping out of the water.

"I wonder what it would be like if I morphed into a dolphin, swam away and never came back?" He murmured to himself.

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't get to go out to eat with me anymore." A gravelly monotone surprised him.

Startled by the unexpected company, the changeling tried to stand up and lost his balance, falling off the ledge. Before he could morph into a bird he was caught in dark energy field and was returned to the rooftop.

"Raven! You're OK!" He shouted as he wrapped his now more mature and muscular arms around her. To his immense surprise and delight she returned the hug.

"Nothing a long healing trance can't fix."

He grinned. "You look great, good as new … say … you said earlier that you wanted to talk … about us."

"I did, and I still do. Let's go someplace … quiet and private … I'm starving … I haven't eaten in days."

"I know just the place. Do you have a taxi?"

"One taxi, coming right up."

She extended her arms and a black disk formed. They both hopped on it and flew away together.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The setting was the changeling's favorite eatery. It was in a way his equivalent to Raven's "depressing café". It was a small establishment, one that looked worn and rickety, the upholstery on the seats looked threadbare and the wallpaper looked old enough to be from the Carter administration. But the food, there was no doubt in the changeling's mind; this was the best vegetarian restaurant in town. Its name was unusual; it was called "The Flying Saucers"; not that the name scared anyone away. It was the first place he took Raven out to eat after her "conversion".

They were seated opposite each other in a small booth at the rear of the restaurant. Having quickly made his choice he put his menu down and looked up at his companion, who was still studying her menu.

They had all changed since first meeting five years ago. He was now almost 18 and she had turned 20 just a few months before. He smiled as he looked at her. Her face was a little less round than it used to be and it was now accented by her now shoulder length hair. But today there was something different about her … she seemed to be so relaxed.

The waitress came and took their order and as wait staff are wont to do she quickly vanished into the kitchen. The changeling wondered when his companion was going to bring up the dreaded subject. She didn't make him wait long.

"Garfield … I … I owe you an apology."

Well, he it comes, he thought to himself. He was ready. He would play his part, accepting her apology graciously and he would tell her that it was no big deal. It's what losers did, after all.

"It's cool Rae, at least now it's resolved. I know where we stand."

She shook her head. "No, it's not cool. I humiliated you in front of our friends."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's OK; I mean … it was Star who brought it up. What were you supposed to do? Lie and tell her I was your boyfriend?"

"No Gar … you see … I did lie when I …"

She paused, and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Raven … are you OK?"

Using her napkin she wiped away a stray tear and quickly regained her composure.

"Gar, when I was trapped in Slade's lair I was certain he was going to kill me … you know that I don't fear death, but there was one thing that I was afraid of."

His eyes were as wide as saucers, as he waited for her next words.

"I was afraid that I'd never see you again … knowing that has made me rethink a lot of things, about who I am, who I want to be and … who I want to be with."

"Who do you want to be with?" He asked, sounding slightly confused.

She frowned at him. "With you, stupid."

"But, you said …"

"I was wrong."

The changeling leaned back, looking completely blown away.

"Earth to Beast Boy?" She teased him.

"Oh, yeah, right … so … what do we do next?"

"That's up to you." She replied in her monotone.

"Up to me?"

"Yes, it's up to you. I've already told you how I feel."

He sweat dropped while he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah … that's right."

"Garfield?" She asked in a slightly impatient tone. "What are you waiting for? I'm not going to say no."

He gulped. It was now or never.

"Raven … will you be my … girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

The changeling leaned back into his bench seat in the booth and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. "Uh, is this gonna be like a secret relationship?"

"No, we will tell our friends when we get home … but Gar … aren't you forgetting something?"

"I am?"

She leaned over the table. "You just asked me to be your girlfriend and I accepted … where is my kiss?"

The changeling blushed while he grinned sheepishly. He leaned over the table and closed his eyes. This time, Slade wasn't there to interrupt the moment, and their lips touched.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Slade sat at his throne like chair, reading a datapad. Slade-bot production was exactly where it should be, the warehouse was bulging with the new Mark IV models.

Wintergreen approached with a tray loaded with sandwiches and a tall glass of iced tea, which he placed on a nearby table. Slade rose from his seat. He wasn't wearing his mask. His platinum blond hair and goatee stood in sharp contrast to his dark eye patch. He picked up a sandwich and quickly wolfed it down before consuming a second one.

"Things are proceeding as planned, Wilson?"

"Did you expect anything less?"

"Well, the Titans do have a knack for being unpredictable."

"Not this time, Wintergreen. This time I have all the bases covered. Now all we have to do is wait."

_**-( scene break )-**_

So, does BB's luck sound too good to be true? Were you expecting Slade to show up in the restaurant and thwart their first kiss?

And now the mail bag:

**TheBlindRaven **

What do you mean 'once again?' Has she being tortured before? And also she escaped to easily. Surprised you didn't put anything in the walls that would not allow it. Maybe she has a little robot in her body that will come out or something. Good chapter though.

_Sorry for the confusion. What I meant to say was she had been in captivity for a few days and that Slade began torturing her as soon as she was captured._

**RascalKat **

Hmm.. Something tells me this isn't over yet... And ouch! Torture through shocking the soles of the feet? This is beginning to remind me of Criminal Minds, if you know what I'm talking about :) This is great so far, I can't wait to see how the rest of it plays out!

_Slade is sinister. They sanitized him a bit in the show, but he was very vicious in the comics._

**Anoymous136 **

Slade let her escape. He would have known that would have happened and planned. He already had what he wanted.

_It sure seems that way. But why let her escape? She is an extremely valuable hostage after all._

**gabylokita41 **

Awesome loved it . merry christmas! Anyways awesome cliffhanger cant wait to read what comes next

_Thanks! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas! _

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

Coolio this was awesome

_Thanks! _

**titanfan45 **

I'm a bit suspicious of Raven's easy escape, it's not like Slade for a small detail such as electric shock knocking out the collar. I'm betting things are still progressing according to Slade's plans.

_Don't they always go his way? But he always overlooks something._

**discb**

Welp, as someone who has had serious burns all over me feet, I know the nexts few weeks of walking will be brutal for Raven.

_Maybe she floats around the way she does in the shorts? Did you see the one where Trigon shows up and gives her a plush bunny?_


	5. Chapter 5

Robin sat on a large rock at the shore's edge, oblivious to his girlfriend who was nearby, setting up a picnic spread for them, humming happily as she removed items from her large wicker basket and placed them on a brightly colored quilt she set on the ground.

The Teen Wonder had just turned twenty. Richard Grayson would never be tall, though he was taller than when he first met the princess. Unfortunately for him she had grown even more and was now a full head taller than he was. Their height discrepancy had become a joke within the extended Titans family, though no one actually dared to tease Robin about it.

Robin had something else on his mind. It was only two days ago when the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ announced that they were now a couple to their friends. The reactions were festive. Cyborg bellowed a few booyahs and Starfire sang some bizarre song about X'Hal rewarding lover's patience, which was cut short after the 47th verse. Apparently they weren't that patient.

But Robin said nothing upon hearing their news.

"Robin, our lunch is ready! Do come and partake of the picnic!"

The Teen Wonder snapped back to reality. "Did you say lunch?"

"Yes, I made plargbork sandwiches, they are most delicious."

Robin did a double take. "Star … plargbork … aren't those giant Tamaranian slugs?"

The princess burst out laughing. "Oh, boyfriend Robin, you are so easy to fool! Of course they are not plargbork sandwiches! I purchased the entire basket at the local deli, and it contains sandwiches made of conventional Earthly ingredients like the pastrami and salami. Someday I will make us a traditional Tamaranian picnic. Perhaps I will even prepare some plargbork, which is tasty, you should try it sometime."

Robin halfheartedly got up and walked over to his sweetheart, sitting down next to her. His demeanor remained distant.

"Robin, something is disturbing you. Are you obsessing about Slade again? You promised you would not think about him during our date."

He made eye contact with her. "Sorry, Star. Actually, I'm thinking about Raven and Beast Boy."

She broke into a huge grin. "I am so happy for them! Have you not noticed the change in Raven's personality? She is so happy!"

"Yeah, I have noticed the change, and that's what I'm worried about."

She handed him a plate with a sandwich and some potato salad. "You are worried that Raven is happy?"

Robin took a small bite from his sandwich. "Raven doesn't do 'happy'. And you saw what happened last night when we shut down for the night."

"I do not understand, did something unpleasant happen that I did not notice?"

Robin crossed his arms and frowned.

"They kissed each other, goodnight … on the lips! Starfire, Raven isn't like that. Look, I'm not saying that she shouldn't kiss him. But you and I both know that Raven is a person who values her privacy. Public displays of affection aren't her thing; it's always been that way. Now she's all … lovey dovey."

Starfire looked thoughtful as she pondered his remark. "Perhaps she has changed."

"And that's what I'm worried about. Slade's gone and done something to her!"

"My beloved, you worry too much. Things change, we are not the children we once were. Raven is a woman now. She is more mature and is now ready to have a boyfriend."

Robin locked eyes with her.

"Things change? I'm not buying it."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_One week later …_

Dinner that evening was simple; it was take out Chinese food, which was quickly consumed. The changeling and the sorceress volunteered to clean up, which basically amounted to loading the dishwasher and wiping the counter tops. But even that simple of a task kept getting interrupted as the trio who remained at the table heard them repeatedly stop and giggle.

"Gar, stop it." She ordered him in an unconvincing voice. "Stop tickling me!"

"You know you like it." He cooed back at her.

"After we finish cleaning the … mmmmmm." She ended with a moan.

Robin frowned while Starfire clapped her hands. Cyborg grinned as he rose from the table.

"OK, you two, go find yourselves a room or something. I'll finish cleaning." He snickered.

Raven, who still had her arms wrapped around the changeling's neck, turned to face the tin man. "It's OK, Cyborg, we can do it."

"Not while you're sucking his face. Now vamoose out of here and find someplace private to make out with your boy toy."

Cyborg herded them into the lift and they were gone. The elevator display showed that it went to the lobby. Cyborg laughed with glee and ran to the couch, turning on the TV, switching it to the network of cameras inside the Tower. After flipping between a few cameras he found the one in the Tower's Lobby. They were seated on one of the couches and were engaged in a heavy duty kissing and groping session. Cyborg giggled like a small child as he watched.

"Cyborg! You are being a bad friend! You are spying on them!" The princess chided him.

"C'mon Star, tell me you don't want to watch this … whoa … she's letting him onto second base, and she looks like she's enjoying it too! BB, you lucky dog!"

Robin cleared his throat. "Starfire is right, turn it off, Cyborg."

"Oh, c'mon Rob, it's getting juicy."

"I don't care. Turn it off."

"Robin, do human females enjoy the caressing of their grebnaks by their boyfriends? Raven's face looks … ecstatic? Maybe we should also …"

"If you won't turn it off, I will!"

Cyborg grabbed the remote and raised it above his head.

"I'd like to see you try, spike."

Starfire giggled as the two jostled for the controller. When she looked back at the screen, she shrieked. Robin and Cyborg stopped their rough housing and turned to the screen. They gasped in unison.

The Tower's huge front doors were wide open while an army of Slade-bots poured in, with the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ trying to stop them. They stared incredulously at the screen.

"How did they get past the security system!?" Cyborg howled.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to stop them and do it now. Titans Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

The Tower lobby looked as if it had been hit by an atom bomb. All of the furniture was destroyed; there were scorch marks and holes in the walls and the floor.

Over 100 destroyed Mark IV Slade-bots were strewn across the room. The new droids proved to be more formidable than the models they replaced. They had been clearly optimized to fight the Titans as they were more resistant against sonic cannons, starbolts and even Raven's dark energy than the old Mark III models. The situation had become so dire that Beast Boy summoned the Beast to even the odds and even then they only won out of sheer luck.

"Is everyone OK?" Robin shouted.

One by one his teammates checked in. Starfire had a large cut on her arm, which Raven was busy healing. The sorceress had a huge bruise on her face. The changeling was doing his best to hide a limp while Cyborg's left hand was crushed, which he was in the process of replacing. Robin was also covered in cuts and bruises.

In spite of the overwhelming odds and the element of surprise his team performed admirably. The invading horde never made it past the lobby and even though they were new, enhanced models they were completely destroyed. Had it not been for one small issue, Robin would be celebrating their victory.

It was very troubling issue: How did they get into the Tower?

Robin saw Beast Boy hobbling towards him, his limp worsening with each step. He ran to his teammate and helped him by wrapping an arm around his neck. The changeling smiled appreciatively.

"Robbie, you guys sure came down fast to help us. It's a good thing you did; I don't think Raven and I would have lasted long against all those robots."

"Yes, it was fortunate." Raven added. "But how did you know? We didn't hear any alarms go off."

"It was dumb luck; Cyborg was spying on you guys while you were making out." Robin replied.

Raven glared at the tin man. He instinctively flinched, expecting a dark energy clobbering from Raven.

"That wasn't very nice of you." She chided him in her monotone before returning her attention to Starfire's words. The cybernetic Titan heaved a sigh of relief, somewhat surprised that he got off so easily.

"Yeah, chrome dome, that was way uncool. Just how much did you guys see?" Beast Boy growled.

"That doesn't matter. We have a real problem on our hands, Titans. Slade was able to breach our defenses without us even knowing it. Cyborg, I want to know how he did it." Robin interjected.

Cyborg was already examining a holographic display projecting from his arm. "I already know, Rob."

"Good, then fix it."

"Uh, it's not gonna be that easy."

"Use all the resources you need, money is not an issue."

"That's not what I meant Rob. Slade was able to get past our security because he had our access codes. Just 5 minutes before the attack our entire security system went off line. He even got past our firewall."

"What? But you need the root access code to do that. We only share that with the extended Titans family."

"I already changed the code … so … who do I share it with?"

Robin stroked his chin while he mulled his decision.

"Titans East only. I'm afraid we have a spy, or at least a security breach with the honorary Titans."

"They're gonna take it the wrong way if you withhold the codes." Raven remarked. "You might as well take away their communicators while you're at it."

"That's too bad, but at this point we can't risk another invasion. We have to play it safe."

Beast Boy sat down on the remains of one of the chairs. Raven was finished with Starfire and began to tend to his gimpy leg.

"Dude, there's no way any of them betrayed us."

Robin sighed. "We once thought the same way about Terra. I know it's not something we want to face, but there is no other explanation … we have a traitor in our extended family. Cyborg is going to change the access codes. I'll brief Bumblebee when I give them to her, for all we know Slade might be targeting Titans East as well. Don't tell anyone about what happened here. I'll send out a bulletin saying that we had an accident and that the Tower is closed to visitors until further notice."

"That seems to be a bit extreme, Robin." Raven commented.

"We have no other choice. Now let's get to work and fix the damage."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven and her beau decided to spend their "private time" in her room, where there were no surveillance cameras. Raven was sitting on her bed, resting against a pile of pillows while she read a book. The changeling, who was morphed into a feline form, was curled up next to her, purring while he slept. She caressed him absentmindedly while she read. After a while she placed a bookmark on the page, closed the book and set it aside.

"Gar … Gar." She roused the sleeping cat, which raised its drowsy green face, looking unhappy about having his nap interrupted. He got up and stretched, after which he morphed back into his default form.

"Wassup, Rae?" He yawned. "Ready for some more 'quality time'?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you about that."

His eyes widened with alarm.

"Oh oh, I'm in trouble! Whatever I did … I'm sorry."

"What? Why would you think that? Oh … I get it … I said the word 'talk'. Relax; it's not that at all. It's about the others."

"Really, what about them?"

"I'm sensing unease from them regarding our relationship, especially from Robin. They seem to feel that something about our relationship is wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

She took her head.

"I'm not sure, but when you think about it, I have been … different … you know … I'm not being the grumpy, dark Raven that I usually am."

"And that's bad, because?"

"Exactly. Once I accepted that I love you, when I was trapped in Slade's lair, it was … like everything changed. Like if a veil was removed from my eyes. No … it was more like a burden was removed. I … I felt like I was a new person. And I really like that."

He stared at her wide eyed.

"Gar, are you OK?"

He gulped.

"You … you love me?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, I do."

He gulped before replying.

"I … I have been thinking a lot, you know, about us. About … the future. For the longest time my goal was to get you to smile, and now that I see you smile … I don't want to stop seeing that smile."

She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him into a deep and long kiss.

"I don't intend to stop."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The door to Robin's office slid open, and Cyborg poked his head in.

"Yo, Rob, Star said you wanted to see me."

Robin was hunched over his desk. "Come in, and close the door behind you."

The tin man complied. He approached Robin's desk and sat down.

"So, what's up?"

"I want you to set a trap."

Cyborg raised his human eyebrow.

"A trap? What kind of trap?"

"A trap that will expose the traitor. And you have to keep this a secret, only you and I can know about it."

"Are you serious? Have you forgotten what happened when you kept secrets from us last time?"

"This is different. My earlier idea won't work. If we withhold the codes, Slade will know that we're on to him and whoever his spy is, he'll just vanish again. We need a trap."

"OK, so let's hear about this hare brained scheme of yours."

Robin picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to Cyborg, who read it carefully.

"Well?"

"I think I can make this work Rob, but you will destroy any trust the team has left in you."

Robin crossed his arms. "I know. Go ahead and set it up."

"But …"

"I'll assume full responsibility; no one will know that you were involved."

"I… I think this is a bad idea."

"I'm open to suggestions, Cyborg. We're in great danger. Do have a better idea?"

Cyborg sighed. "No … I don't."

"Let me know when it's ready."

"I will. I hope you know what you're doing, Rob. You do realize that you might not like what you find out."

"Trust me, Cyborg, I know exactly what's at stake, but I'll be damned if I'm just gonna let Slade hurt the team. Even if I have to quit later, I won't allow it."

Cyborg folded the sheet if paper in half.

"Whatever you say. I'll pull an all nighter. It'll be ready in the morning … but Rob …"

"Yes?"

"It's your funeral."

"I know."

_**-( scene break )-**_

OK, I know what you're thinking; this is turning into a huge fluff job of a story. Believe me, there is a reason for all this mush. You'll just have to be patient to find out why.

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next afternoon …_

Kid Flash zoomed into the hastily repaired Tower Lobby, carrying his girlfriend and fellow honorary Titan Jinx bridal style, putting her down as he slid to a stop in front of Robin, who was standing behind a table with box full of manila envelopes. He rummaged through the box, finding two envelopes that had their names on them. He handed the first one to the speedster and the second one to the pink haired witch. Robin briefly locked eyes with her, as if sizing her up. Before Jinx could react Robin said. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, please have a seat. There's a refreshments table over there … and Wally … leave some snacks for everyone else."

The upholstered chairs that had formerly lined the room were destroyed and had not yet been replaced. The room, which did not display any of the previous day's battle scars, was filled with folding chairs, which were already filling up with the extended Titans family.

Soon everyone had arrived. The Fab Five along with Titans East sat on folding chairs on a stage at the end of the room, with the Titans logo, printed on a huge banner hanging from the ceiling behind them. After handing out the last envelope Robin stepped onto the stage and stood behind the podium. He turned on the microphone, tapping it to make sure that it was alive. He cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice. As you all know, we suffered a security breach here yesterday and it was almost fatal for us. Slade somehow managed to get his hands on our access codes and was able to shutdown the Tower's entire security grid. It was by sheer luck that we detected this breach, just as we were being attacked, otherwise we wouldn't be here today."

"Because of these breach I've asked Cyborg to redesign the Tower's security system. These changes will also be made at the Titans East and at the safe houses we've set up around the world. These changes are being made for the safe of the extended Titans family … and now, Cyborg will explain what is changing."

Robin took his seat and the Cybernetic Titan stepped up to the podium.

"Ya'll can go ahead and open your envelopes now. They should contain two of these new security cards."

Cyborg raised one over his head and waved it at the crowd.

"From now on, you'll need to use one of these cards, a palm reader and a pass code to gain access to any Titans facility around the world."

A series of groans and cat calls echoed in the large room.

"Yes, I know, it's a pain, but that's what it's gonna take to keep the Towers safe and secure."

"_Screw that!"_ A male voice shouted from the rear of the hall. _"I got enough crap to carry on me. I'm not lugging any stupid cards. You made us come here for this? _"

"That's your choice. If that's what you want to do, then return your envelope to me at the end of the meeting! Just know that if you do so you will need another Titan to escort you if you wish to enter an official Titan facility!"

About a dozen honorary Titans stood up and approached the stage, tossing their envelopes at Cyborg and they stormed out of the hall, cursing their displeasure. Robin watched them, stone faced and without displaying any reaction. Those ones were not the spies. As they angrily charged out he visually scanned those who remained seated. No one seemed to visually stand out as perturbed by this change in protocol. Robin also had Cyborg rig the hall with sensors. They were measuring things like pulse, body temperature, blood pressure, sweat patterns and even eye dilation. He would study the readings later to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. For now, he would have to wait.

Cyborg collected the abandoned envelopes and proceeded to continue with his presentation, which concluded ten minutes later. Robin resumed his position at the podium.

"Thanks everyone. We'll break for lunch now, which is being catered into this hall. After that we'll have a session on what we've learned about the new Mark IV Slade-bots. Please stay for that as they're different from and more dangerous than the Mark III's that we've learned to know and love. Thanks for coming."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Two weeks later…_

It was late and the rest of the team had called it a night. Robin, as usual, was up alone, late at night, alone in his office. He was reviewing the biometric data collected at the meeting for the umpteenth time, and just like all the other times he had reviewed it, he found that it was inconclusive. There was nothing out of the ordinary with anyone in the crowd.

Robin groaned as he rubbed his forehead, in a vain attempt to shoo away the migraine that was beginning to form inside his skull.

What he and Cyborg told no one was that if either of the security cards were to become separated from its owner, the Titan's communicator belonging to their owner would "phone home", informing Robin that one or both cards had fallen into someone else's hands.

So far, everyone had behaved very well, protecting their cards carefully, not wishing to suffer Robin's ire by losing them. The Teen Wonder looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already past 2 AM and it was time for him to get some sleep. Robin began to tidy up his desk before leaving when he finally heard it: the security card alarm. Someone had given his or her cards to Slade. Finally!

Robin leaped up to the mission console he kept in his office and began to type furiously. He stopped and waited for the information to appear on the screen. After what felt like an eternity the data began to scroll and he read it, becoming wide eyed as he read the results.

"No! It can't be … that's impossible." He murmured to himself.

But the computer did not lie nor did it play favorites. Robin memorized the street address where the cards where and ran out of his office.

_**-( scene break )–**_

The R-Cycle flew down the empty streets at speeds approaching 150 mph. A lone police cruiser gave Robin a wide berth as the motorcycle zoomed by, heading towards the warehouse district.

Robin switched the R-Cycle to stealth mode, a new feature which made the bike and its rider both nearly invisible and silent. He pulled into the parking lot of an old mattress warehouse and stopped. Two Slade-bots were standing guard at the building's entrance. Robin popped the clutched and charged the R-Cycle, which was still in stealth mode, towards the two guards. He leaped off the bike and with twin spinning kicks he took them out.

Landing on his feet he entered the building. The main office was a battered and abandoned mess of rotting furniture. He ran towards a flight of stairs and firing his grappling gun he flew up to the second level.

That is where the exchange had taken place. The spy was there and appeared to be in a trance, as Slade's voice projected from on one of the droids, giving the mole a new set of cryptic commands to carry out. Robin was in the shadows and had not yet been seen.

_No, it can't be. It's impossible._

Slade completed giving his instructions from his remote location. As he finished a trio of enhanced bird-a-rangs flew and decapitated the droids, which fell to the ground with a dull thud. The mole remained still, not having yet been released from the hypnotic trance state that consumed her.

It was Raven.

Robin grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, but she did not respond. He slapped her, but with no results. Finally, he spoke her mantra:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

Raven jerked and became limp. Robin caught her before she fell.

"Raven! Can you hear me?"

She moaned softly and finally regained consciousness. She looked up into her leader's face.

"R-Robin? Where are we?" She asked, still clearly in a daze.

As she became more lucid she looked around. "What are we doing here?"

She then noticed a destroyed Slade-bot, which was still clutching one of her security cards in its hand. Her eyes widened as the reality of the situation became self evident.

"I'm the mole?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Robin produced a power cancelling collar from his utility belt. He raised it to her neck. She did not resist.

"I'm so sorry, Raven."

She began to tremble and wrapped her arms around Robin.

"Me too." She sobbed as she began to weep.

"It's not your fault. I knew Slade did something to you, I should have known this had happened. Let's go home."

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"We're gonna help you. I know someone who can clean you up and remove whatever Slade did to you. You're going to be fine, Raven. Don't worry, it's over, we're going home."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven has been alone in the infirmary with J'onn J'onzz, the Martian telepath from the Justice League for almost 4 hours while her teammates waited nervously outside. Robin paced back and forth like an expectant father waiting to hear of his firstborn's arrival. Starfire sat on a chair in the hallway, her arms crossed as she nervously rocked herself. The changeling was an absolute wreck and Cyborg was consoling him the best he could.

"You'll see, B. J'onn will purge everything Slade programmed into her. She's gonna be fine."

The changeling looked up at his friend. His face was tear stained and he looked utterly destroyed.

"But Cy … what if she only liked me because … because Slade programmed her?"

"Don't be silly, green bean, of course she loves you. Remember what you told me? That when she realized that she might never see you again … that's what changed her mind."

"But … what if it wasn't that? What if Slade planted that in her mind?"

"Why would he do that?" Cyborg retorted.

"I don't know … to screw me … like he screwed me with Terra."

"Hey! Don't talk like that! Raven ain't Terra, so get that nonsense out of your green head right now."

The infirmary's sliding door opened, revealing the Martian's imposing green figure. His alien face betrayed no humanly recognizable expression. He walked out and handed the power cancellation collar to Robin.

"Miss Raven no longer requires this collar. She is now free from any hypnotic and subconscious programming performed by Slade and no longer poses a threat to anyone, including herself. I located a removed fifty seven programs placed by Slade into her mind."

The Martian stepped aside and Raven emerged from the infirmary. She looked very tired and somewhat shaken, with a somewhat blank look on her face. Beast Boy carefully approached her, visibly looking unsure with what might happen next.

Raven locked eyes with him before lunging at him. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her on her cheek and she returned his tender gesture. Their three teammates heaved a huge collective sigh of relief.

"Raven, how about you and Beast Boy spend some private time together?" Robin suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea. Now, I must take my leave, I am needed elsewhere on Justice League business."

The sorceress turned to the Martian.

"Thank you, Mr. J'onzz."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Raven. And please, call me J'onn."

The Martian tapped his earpiece. "Martian Manhunter to Watchtower. One to teleport."

They watched as he disappeared in a fountain of shimmering lights.

Robin smiled.

"OK team, this was a harrowing night, but it's done. Everyone get some rest." He heaved a huge sigh. "The nightmare is over."

_**-( scene break )-**_

I know what you're wondering … that the nightmare isn't really over, not yet. Well, you're right.

Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just rising as the exhausted Titans all turned in for the "night" after Robin proclaimed that the nightmare was over. Raven and Beast Boy walked down the hallway, hand in hand and stopped in front of her room. She opened the door and they were greeted by the darkness in her room as she had left her drapes tightly shut when she had wandered out earlier, in a hypnotic state, to hand over her security cards to Slade.

The Changeling squeezed her hand and pecked her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Rae, I'll see you later."

To his surprise she tightened her grip and didn't release his hand.

"Gar, would you mind staying with me … right now I don't want to be alone."

He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure … you won't be upset if I nod off, though, will you? I'm kind of tired."

She gave him a hug. "How about we take a nap together?"

His pointy ears perked up. "A nap? Together? Uh … sure … but, what will Robin say if we do?"

"What can he say? He and Starfire sleep together almost every night these days."

"They do? Whoa, how do you know that?"

Raven smiled as she pointed at her head. "I'm an empath, remember, I can sense their emotions. Evey night they wait until the Tower is quiet and they think we're all asleep … that's when Starfire sneaks into Robin's room."

Raven paused before continuing.

"And speaking of being an empath … when I came out of the infirmary I could tell that you were really worried, even after the Martian gave me a clean bill of mental health … Gar … what were you worried about?"

The changeling sat down on the edge of Raven's bed and began to fidget with his fingers. Raven sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gar, what is it?"

"I … I was afraid that maybe … you wouldn't love me anymore."

She startled upon hearing his confession.

"Why would I do that?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno … maybe I was worried that Slade had programmed you to …"

"Garfield Logan! How could you even think such a thing? Of course I love you!"

"I know, it's just that … well … you remember what you said in the restaurant."

She suddenly looked contrite.

"Yes, I remember what I said, and you also remember what I said later? That I was afraid I would never see you again … Gar … that was real … that wasn't some hypnotic suggestion Slade planted in my head."

He nodded his head. "I believe you, but … how did Slade program you like that? I mean, you gotta be the smartest person I ever met … how did he do it? And if he could program you to betray us … well … I was worried that maybe he had programmed you do other things."

This time it was her turn to shrug. "I don't know, Gar, and right I'm too tired to figure it out. Let's go to bed."

He smiled mischievously. "Ooh, that sounds sexy."

"In your dreams, Romeo. Second base is as far your getting … for now." She smirked back at him.

The changeling hopped onto his feet. "Dude! Did you just say what I think you said?"

Raven ignored him as she removed her cape and kicked off her boots. She then pulled back the bed spread.

"Do you want to nap with me or not?"

He quickly removed his shoes, hopping on one foot while removing the shoe from the other foot. He then joined his sweetheart under the bed cover. The young couple embraced each other and settled down. The events of the day soon caught up with them and within minutes they were both asleep.

After an hour had passed Raven woke up by herself. She noticed that she was feeling agitated and quickly decided that some meditation was in order. While her green beau snored away she adopted the lotus position and closing her eyes she began to softly chant her mantra and began to levitate above the bed. She did this for ten minutes, at which point she realized that it wasn't helping. Her mind was still abuzz with everything that had transpired before.

She rose from the bed, quietly so as not to wake him, and began to pace around her room, clearly looking troubled. After a few minutes she concluded that the agitation had to be a side effect of the mental purge the Martian had performed on her. J'onzz was very tight lipped about what he had done inside her mind and Raven decided that perhaps going inside her mind and inspecting the aftermath might not be a bad idea. What he considered a "clean up" might very well be a ransacking from her perspective and conclude that perhaps a visit to Nevermore was in order.

She walked over to her desk and opened the small drawer where she kept her meditation mirror. She retrieved it with hesitation and began to have second thoughts about going inside, afraid of what she might find there. The deterrence did not last, as she knew that it would be best if we performed some mental housekeeping of her own.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and peered into the mirror, seeing her own reflection staring back at her. She focused with the intensity of a laser and whispered her mantra:

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthoooosss …_

Raven's point of view instantly switched to the inside of mirror and looking out from the mirror she could see her face in the real world, with her eyes closed, looking as if she was asleep. She then felt the familiar sensation of the dark claw grabbing her and pulling down, deep into furthest recesses of her mind, the mirror's surface receding rapidly into the distance until she was suddenly standing in the familiar barren wasteland that floated in space with a canopy of eerie red stars overhead.

She was in Nevermore.

Her surroundings were familiar and she set out on foot in search of her emotions. After a brief hike she walked through a stone arch and found herself in the green pastures where the "Happy" most often could be found. It didn't take Raven long to find the pink clad representation of her happiness related feelings in the antropomorphisized representation of her mind. The pink clad girl seemed more subdued than she remembered from previous visits and to her surprise "Happy" seemed to ignore her at first.

Raven furrowed her brow and approached the emoticlone, who finally acknowledged her presence.

"Hello Ravie." She greeted her master in a cheerful if disinterested tone.

"You seem unusually subdued. Normally when I arrive you tell me jokes or run around like a child. Is anything wrong? You seem to be less … exuberant than usual."

The emoticlone shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that now that you don't suppress me anymore, I'm … less hyper."

"What do you mean I don't suppress you anymore?"

The emoticlone shrugged. "I dunno, I always used to be bound up, kept under control. Blowing off steam when you come isn't really needed anymore. Though I wish you would bring BB to visit, especially now that he's our boyfriend. I have to tell you Ravie, you really surprised all of us when you changed your mind about him."

The emoticlone grinned before continuing.

"And the make our sessions! Oh Azar! I know that's not my department, but … wow! Let's just say that Affection, Love and Lust are in paradise these days, especially Lust. She practically did cartwheels when you promised Gar that we would soon have sex with him."

"I made no such promise." Raven retorted in an offended tone.

Raven felt a soft hand on her shoulder and felt erotic desire course through her body. She moaned in anticipation, until she realized what was happening. She turned around and found herself facing another emoticlone.

This one was clad in hot pink and was one of the emotions that she normally kept stashed away under lock and key. That it was out, having free range in her mind was a clear indication that she needed to put her mental house in order.

"Hello Raven." Lust addressed her in a sultry, sexy voice. "So when are gonna do it with him?"

Raven's initial instinct was to chastise Lust, to say something like "Is that all you can think of?" It was, of course, a stupid question. What was Lust supposed to be obsessed with? Knitting?

"I see that the Martian inadvertently set you loose. It doesn't matter; I'll put you away until the time comes to let you out."

Lust grinned at her Master.

"J'onn didn't let me out, Raven. You turned me loose before that. Or have you already forgotten about allowing Gar to caress our breasts while making out? He didn't even have to ask, you told him to go ahead and go for it. And go for it he did, oh Azar, did he ever!" Lust smiled as she closed her eyes, reliving the memory, which Raven of course also re-experienced.

Raven stepped back, clearly shocked. Lust was 100% correct. The metal disarray she was experiencing had nothing to do with the Martian cleaning up her mind.

Raven continued to tour Nevermore, and found that all of her other emoticlones were uninhibited; at least the positive ones were so. Negative emotions, on the other hand, still seemed to be under control, in fact, more so than ever before .

There was one emoticlone that she had yet to see, which surprised her as it was always trying to break free and assert itself in her mind. It was more than a mere emotion; it was the demonic spirit she inherited from her father the day she was conceived. The Bible spoke of Adam and Eve being created in God's image. Raven, unfortunately, had been partially created in her father's image, so much so that at her darker moments she adopted his demonic form, including her father's signature four eyed face.

Raven decided that she needed to see Rage before returning to the real world. She resumed her trek, walking though another arch, which deposited her in front of a dark and foreboding castle, a mental construct she created shortly after defeating her father and into which she imprisoned Rage, deep in a dungeon buried in the castle's bowels.

Raven approached the castle and a drawbridge lowered itself. She crossed it and entered the impressive fortress. It's huge, thick walls represented the mental barriers she created to keep Rage under control. Even with this impressive jail, there was always a risk that Rage could break free. It was a battle that Raven had to fight on a daily basis and was the reason she originally rejected having a romantic relationship with Beast Boy.

As Raven descended the winding stairs into the depths of the castle, it occurred to her that she didn't have to struggle anymore to keep Rage under control. It was as if Rage had given up fighting back. This puzzled Raven to no end, as it was most unlike Rage to simply give up. After a long descent she finally reached the mental dungeon where Rage was imprisoned. It was an impressive cell, with thick stone walls and massive iron bars.

Every time Raven visited Rage she was greeted by the stench of feces as she reached the dungeon, but this time she was not greeted by the acrid aroma. This alarmed her and she quickened her pace to reach the cell. Finally she did.

And found that the cell was completely empty. There was no sign of Rage.

Raven stared incredulously, unable to believe what she was seeing. This meant that Rage had once again escaped. But, if she did, why was she not affecting Raven at all? Was this some sort of trick maybe? Was Rage somehow hiding herself in the cell, hoping to draw Raven into some sort of trap?

"Where is she?" Raven asked out loud.

"There is no Rage." A voice replied.

Raven spun around and saw the familiar yellow clad emoticlone, the one that wore eyeglasses. The yellow Raven pushed her specs back up the ridge of her nose while she stared at her master.

"What do you mean, there's no Rage? Did the Martian do something to her?"

Knowledge shook her head.

"It was Slade, he must have removed her! But why? And how? In theory it's impossible to remove her, it would be like removing my lungs or my heart. She's part of me, she can't be removed."

"There is no Rage. She was never a part of you."

"OK, this is getting old. Will you stop so being so cryptic and explain to me what's going on here?"

Knowledge looked apprehensive for a moment. She paused, as if deliberating on how to explain the situation.

"Explain! Now! I'm not a child! You don't have sugar coat the news, just tell me!"

Knowledge shuffled on her feet before answering.

"Rage was never a part of you."

"You already said that! If she isn't here, then where is she?"

"She is where she has always been … in Raven's mind."

The sorceress froze upon hearing the words.

"Did you say that she was in Raven's mind?"

Knowledge nodded. "That is correct."

"BUT I'M RAVEN!"

Knowledge shook her head.

"No, you are not Raven … you think you are … but you are not."

Raven's jaw began to tremble.

"If I'm n-n-not Raven, then who am I?" She stammered.

Knowledge locked eyes with her.

"You are a clone, a copy created by Slade, for the sole purpose of infiltrating and destroying the Teen Titans. You were given all of Raven's memories to complete the deception, which worked so well that you even fooled yourself."

Beast Boy woke to the sound of a blood curdling scream.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Those of you who were guessing that Raven was a clone, you were right!

But, what about the "real" Raven? Does Slade still have her? Is she still alive?

Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

Startled by the scream, the changeling sat up in the bed. The first thing he noticed was that Raven wasn't next to him anymore. His animal senses were tingling, warning him that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Raven!" He shouted as he hopped out of the bed.

He immediately found her, hidden in a corner, curled up into a fetal position. His eyes were adapted to the relative darkness in the room and he could see her face. Her eyes were wide open, like windows into the nightmare that he could tell was raging within her. He ran to her side and cupping her face in his hands he tried to soothe her.

"Raven … it's OK … you probably just had a nightmare."

Trembling, she finally noticed his presence. "Gar? Is that you?"

"It's OK, babe, I'm here, you're alright, just relax and …"

A shield of black energy appeared and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!" She shrieked as a black bubble formed around her.

"Rave, what's the matter? Don't you recognize me?"

She looked away from him. "I know who you are, Gar."

"Ok … good … no how about you drop your shield and let me …"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She roared at him.

"B-but why? Don't you trust me?"

The clone turned away from him, kneeling as she now faced the corner.

"Gar, I know who you are and I trust you."

Beast Boy summoned all of his patience and addressed her in a loving voice.

"Raven, why are you doing this?"

She began to cry and her entire body shook from her sobs.

"I'm … I'm not who you think I am."

"Raven … you've just been through a lot, you need to …"

"Don't call me that! That's not my name!"

The changeling looked overwhelmed.

"Raven, what are you talking about?"

The clone turned around. Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying.

"I'm a fraud, Gar, a fake, a phony."

"Raven, what you're saying, it doesn't make any sense."

She began to sob again. "Gar, I'm not Raven … I'm a clone Slade created in his lab."

Beast Boy staggered back upon hearing the revelation.

"No way! Raven, listen! This is some garbage Slade planted in your head, to mess with you."

The clone was sitting on the floor and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her forehead against her knees. Her dark bubble vanished. Beast Boy approached her.

"Gar, please don't touch me."

"Raven, you're not a clone."

"You're wrong, Gar. I went into Nevermore and I found that Rage was missing. There is only one explanation for that. When Slade created me, he transferred all of her memories into my mind. But he couldn't transfer Rage. Rage isn't a memory Gar, she's part of Raven's soul. I don't have a Rage inside me because Trigon isn't my father … I'm not Raven."

"Raven, are you sure about this?"

"Gar, please, I'm begging you, don't call me by her name. I don't deserve it. I'm just a cheap knock off, a bad copy. I'm a fake, a usurper … nothing about me is real … everything I remember, she did it, not me."

Beast Boy gulped.

"OK, for argument's sake, let's assume that what you're saying is true, what should I call you?"

"I don't know." She whimpered. "My real name is probably on the test tube where I was created. Maybe it's 'Specimen 47'."

"Don't say that. You aren't a specimen, even if you are a clone, which I still don't believe."

"Believe it, Gar. I'm just a facsimile, created for the sole purpose of destroying you and your friends. I'm nothing more than a weapon."

"You aren't a weapon. You're a girl; you're my girl, Raven."

The clone actually laughed, though it wasn't a nice laugh.

"That's rich; I guess I add a whole new meaning to the term 'mail order bride', huh? The real Raven rejected you, so now the 2.0 version, without her flaws shows up on your doorstep. I guess I can't blame you for liking me ..."

She broke down and began to cry. "Gar, hold me, please."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Rae, I'm going to take you to the infirmary and have Cy run some tests."

"And what will you do if he says I am a clone?"

He locked eyes with her. Gently placing his hand behind her head, he drew her in to a kiss. At first she resisted, but melted into his lips, tears dripping down her face.

"Oh Gar, I love you, I really do."

"So do I, even if you are a clone."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The Titans were gathered in the infirmary. Beast Boy summoned everyone there and he explained to them what had happened. Robin immediately agreed with him that it had to be some trick Slade left behind, one which the Martian had not detected. He was about to call J'onzz before Raven dissuaded him, asking him to instead have Cyborg test her first.

The test was a long one. Cyborg took a DNA sample from Raven. He first tested it against the record he had on the Titans mainframe. As expected it was a 100% match. That didn't tell them much, so it was on to the next step of the test, one which would take an hour to complete. This test would search for chemical markers which would be the telltale sign if the gray girl sitting on the couch was Raven or a clone.

The analysis was automatic and didn't require any human intervention. It was still slow and Cyborg suggested that they leave and return later, but no one did. "Raven" and the changeling sat on a small couch in a far corner of the room, holding hands. Starfire would go back and forth between them and Robin, her unease was very clear, despite her constantly proclaiming the words "My friend Raven is not a clone."

Robin and Cyborg had retreated to a far corner in the infirmary, where they spoke in hushed tones.

"So, Rob, what happens if she is a clone?"

"Then we go find the real Raven."

"And we if we find her and she's OK, what happens with her? Do we let BB keep her?"

Robin scowled at his friend.

"Even if she is a clone, that girl over there is a real person. And she's going through hell right now. I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like for her to come face to face with Raven. What is she supposed to do? She has all of Raven's powers, her memories, her feelings. It's not like she can just say, oh I'm really Jane Smith. She doesn't have an identity of her own, Cyborg, all she's ever known is being Raven. There is nothing for her to go back to. We are the only friends she has."

"So you're saying that if she is a clone, that we're stuck with her?"

"It wouldn't use those words … but yeah … where else could she go? But there is something else to consider."

"That Raven is dead?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed.

"It's a possibility we must consider. Slade might have destroyed Raven after successfully cloning her. And if he did that, then that clone over there …"

"If she is a clone." Cyborg interjected.

"Fine, I'm conjecturing … if Raven is dead then all we have left of her and her memories is that clone."

"Noted." Cyborg replied. "So, how do we find Raven if this girl is a clone? Slade has to have her tucked away safely somewhere where we'll never find her."

"I know. I was discussing this with J'onn. He thinks that the clone might have subconscious memories he could access, whether or not they'll be helpful is another matter, but, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, at least until the test is completed."

As if on cue, a laser printer began to whir as it warmed up its engine.

"And speaking of the devil, the moment of truth has arrived." Cyborg said in deep monotone.

The five congregated around the printer, waiting for it to spit out the results page. After almost a minute the whirring sounds were replaced by a long whine and they all could hear the paper move through the printer, which after a few seconds was ejected into the output bin. Cyborg picked up the sheet and with a frown on his face he studied it. He then dropped his head and announced the verdict.

"She's right, she's a clone."

Everyone fell silent as the confirmation hit them like bucket of ice water. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the clone and pulled her into a hug.

"This changes nothing." He whispered into her ear. "You're still my Raven."

She gently pushed him away, and looked at the four people who until a few hours ago she believed were all her friends of over five years.

"I'm going to need a new name … and I think I have one. Raven had an alter ego she used when she first arrived on Earth, before you all met each other. She called herself 'Rachel Roth' back when she was living at the YWCA homeless shelter. Roth is her mother's name, her last name. So, for now, until I can think of a better name, I'd like it if you called me Rachel."

Beast Boy took her hand and squeezed it. "Works for me, Rae."

"Thanks, Gar, but I know what you're all thinking, where is the real Raven? I was thinking … I could go back into Nevermore to search for clues. Maybe I heard something when I was still in vitro."

"J'onn will be back this afternoon, maybe you guys can work together on that." Robin suggested. "Rachel, I also want you to know this … even though you aren't Raven, you're still part of our family. You're just as much my sister as Raven is."

Starfire threw her arms around the clone. "Yes, Robin is correct, you are Raven's twin sister, which means that you are my Titan sister as well. You will always have a place with us. We are your family."

Robin patted her on the shoulder. "Let's get that rest we need, so that we're ready when J'onn arrives."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Rachel and Garfield stopped in front of Raven's room. They were ready to resume their nap, hopefully this time without distractions. The sorceress paused in front of the door.

"I know every corner in that room, every book on every shelf. There isn't one thing in there that isn't familiar to me and yet if I enter it I'll feel like I'm snooping around her room."

"We could go to my room … it's a little messy, though."

"A little?" She asked with a smirk.

"OK, it's a dump. I can do a quick clean up, if that's OK?"

"I'll help you." She volunteered.

Rachel soon realized that she got more than she bargained for, as the changeling's room was a veritable pigsty. Using her powers, she collected the trash, threw it down the chute, picked up his dirty laundry, stuffing it into a few hampers, while he quickly ran the vacuum cleaner. After that they collected his stray comic books and stacked them in a corner. All in less than five minutes. Once they were done they both sat down on his lower bunk.

"Gar, you said that this changes nothing, but … it changes everything."

"Rachel …"

She gently shushed him, covering his lips with her fingertips.

"Gar, please hear me out. Our relationship, what's going to happen when she comes back? And even if she doesn't … it's going to be complicated. You have to understand, I remember being her. I remember the first time she ever saw you. I remember when she hugged you after the Malchior incident; I remember when she had her 'moment' with you, after you became the Beast for the first time."

"Gar, I remember everything, like I was there. But I wasn't there. Gar, I didn't exist six months ago. Remember when Slade was after her, and the Slade-bot broke her nose? She bled. I remember there was a small puddle of blood left behind. That's what Slade used to make me. He got that blood somehow and used it to make me, in a test tube. He probably made dozens of clones and I was the best one, the one most compatible with her. As I approached maturity, he transferred her memories to me. And then, to complete the deception, he had wake up for the first time in the torture room. I was confused, disoriented so he introduced me to this world by torturing me. Oh Azar, he is clever. I never noticed the transition; I really thought I was her."

"Rach, you are just like her."

"There are differences, Gar. Raven was … I mean she is in love with you. I inherited those feelings from her … but … I was able to act differently upon them, and for that I apologize. Even though it was unintentional, I led you on; I made you think that Raven was ready for you."

"But she never will be ready for me, will she?"

Rachel pursed her lips. "I'm not sure, but to be honest, I don't think that she can, not with the burden."

"You mean Rage?"

"Yes, Rage. She is right, Rage is a great burden, but Gar, you have to understand … she loves you with all her heart. Knowing that she would never be one with you, it was a source of great sorrow for her. She really wanted to give herself to you, to experience your touch, your love, your body and soul."

He nodded his head.

"And what about you? What do you want, Rachel?"

"I want the same. But, Garfield, can't you see? We're strangers; we don't really know each other. I'm not the girl you remember and every memory I have of you belongs to her."

"You're wrong … you told me that you love me … Raven never told me that, never."

"I only said that because she loves you."

He shook his head. "Nuh uh, you said it because you love me."

She turned away. "Garfield, please, don't …"

He gently grabbed her head with his hands and pulled her into a kiss. At first she resisted but after a moment she gave in to her passion and kissed him back without any inhibition. Their tongues played with each other, teasing and caressing each other. She felt herself become lost in him.

"Rachel" He gasped between kisses. "Do you love me?"

"I love you." She replied as she continued to kiss him. "With all my soul."

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life."

"Will you accept my love?"

"I will, and I will always treasure it." She gasped.

He locked his emerald orbs with her amethyst eyes.

"Then you see, you are real, Rachel. And you're mine. And I'm yours. I don't care if you're six months old or if Slade grew you in a lab. You're my girl and you always will be."

She nodded. "Thank you, Garfield."

He smiled. "Any time. Now let's take that nap while we still have time."

"Nap? Garfield, you just seduced me." She reminded him breathlessly.

He blushed while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know, about that …"

"You aren't going to leave me dangling, are you? Well, Mr. Garfield Logan, I'm ready. So what are you going to do about that?"

The changeling gulped.

_Hoo boy! How do I get into these messes?_

_**-( scene break )-**_

And now we stop, leaving you wondering if Beast Boy is going to consummate his love with Rachel.

And now it's mailbag time!

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

Force, no, don't make my feels hurt any more than they need to. I was all happy and thinking "hey, maybe force is going to let the shippers have a good sound ship this time with little or no issues." But you made her a clone. Oh well, its a really interesting idea and I think this will be a great story. Keep it up

_What fun is a good ship with no issues?_

**titanfan45 **

At the beginning of the story when Slade collected a blood sample from Raven, I suspected that Slade would use the sample to create a clone of Raven. I figured he would use the clone as a weapon to defeat the Titans. I never even considered that he would create the clone to believe that she was the real Raven. Looking forward to reading the team's reaction and the realization that the real Raven is either still in Slade's clutches or dead.

_And that is the real question. What happened to the real Raven?_

**New york Mike**

Oh boy...you...you AMAZING TRICKSTER!This...I some how expected this lol But still it caught me off this mean real Raven does love Beast Boy?Ill feel bad for both real wait for the next chapter.

_Real Raven does love BB, but can't express her love for him because of her problems_

**MelonLord28 **

Well gosh darn it, that complicates things doesnt it?

_Oh, it's only going to get worse!_

**discb **

Well, time to find out when you write next. ;D

_At least I'm updating every day, so I won't keep you waiting._

**gabylokita41 **

Wow i didn't see that coming but now i wanna know whats ganna happen so badly haha this has to be one of the most awesomest awesome stories ive read .

_Thanks, this roller coaster ride isn't over yet_

**GreennaveyblueRaven **

Yes I was right happy dance I belive she still alive

_Stay tuned._

**Teslar**

Cliffy. I actually never thought of that

_Who would have thought that the clone was better suited for BB than the original?_

**Red X **

Wow... that was a twist. I knew it than her escape and Robins discovery were too easy, but didnt see that coming. When they rescue the real Raven (I hope they do) what will happen with the clone? Will BB date them both? Or the clone will never say the truth and live like the real Raven?

_That would be twisted if BB dated both Ravens._


	9. Chapter 9

A loud clunk echoed in the huge dark room, followed by the sound of a massive metal door opening. It was a vault door and it creaked and moaned as it slowly opened, emitting a hissing sound as its air tight seal was broken.

Two men entered the vault, which was the size of a football field. It was dark and bone chillingly cold inside and their breath condensed as they exhaled. A hand reached for a large lever and pulled on it. Bank after bank of overhead lights powered up, lighting up the cavernous room and its contents: over one hundred cryonic chamber tubes, which were all completely frosted over and opaque.

Slade approached one of the tubes, which was tall and wide enough to accommodate a well sized human being. He rubbed his hand over the tube, scraping away the frost on it and revealing a tag: "Sample 124". He reached higher and rubbed away even more frost, this time revealing the face of a young woman … a woman with violet hair.

"This one was the backup candidate, correct, Wilson?" Wintergreen asked.

"Yes, had the first clone not decanted successfully or had the memory download failed, this clone would have been our spy."

Slade punched a few buttons and the chamber made a loud hissing sound as it began to defrost. As they watched the clone began to shrivel up and desiccate, until it looked like a mummy.

"I know it was still an empty shell, Wilson. Nevertheless, watching it die was … unnerving."

"I understand, Wintergreen," Slade replied as he punched more codes. Several dozen more tubes powered down, their occupants suffering the same final fate as the clone they watched perish. "To the untrained eye she looks like an innocent teenager, but I assure you they are nothing more than surplus tools. We have no further need for these clones. There is no reason to preserve them."

Wintergreen walked to the far end of room, where a single tube remained frozen. He wiped the area where the face was clear, and it also revealed a violet haired girl, who remained in perfect cryogenic freeze. Her face looked serene as she slept in her frosty bed, dangling in the delicate balance between life and death.

"What about her, Wilson? Is there any reason to keep her alive?"

Slade crossed his arms behind his back as he quietly approached. He stopped in front of the tube and wiped the frozen condensation away from the tag. This one read: "Raven"

"Yes, there is a good reason to keep her. The Titans already know that the girl they thought to be Raven is a clone. They are no doubt wondering where Raven is and will stop at nothing to recover her. She is valuable, Wintergreen, a bargaining chip."

"Do you have a bargain in mind?"

"You know that I do."

"Will they accept it?"

"They have no choice, if they refuse, she will die."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were already seated on the crescent shaped couch when the sliding doors opened, revealing Beast Boy and Rachel's figures. The clone was wearing a blank poker face worthy of the original while her boyfriend looked mildly uneasy. Robin immediately noticed and focused on the changeling, using the detective techniques he had learned from his old mentor, the Batman. It didn't require much skill to decipher the changeling's mood: he was feeling guilty. Robin looked more closely and frowned when he confirmed his suspicions.

They did it, they actually did it. So it was true, the clone lacked Raven's inhibitions. Beast Boy, however, looked as guilty as Control Freak at a video rental store.

"Sorry we're late, we overslept." Rachel droned in a monotone that was eerily reminiscent of Raven.

"You're fine, they haven't arrived yet."

As Robin was speaking two teleportation cylinders began to sparkle in the air. As they coalesced two green figures began to materialize. One was the Martian Manhunter, his companion was a green teenager with red hair, who smiled nervously once the teleportation process completed.

J'onn wasted no time an introduced his companion.

"I would like to introduce M'Gann M'orzz. She is a fellow Martian and I brought her to help us explore Miss Rachel's mind for clues regarding Miss Raven."

M'Gann waved shyly at the Titans. "If you prefer, you can call me Meagan."

"M'Gann has just arrived on Earth. She is a powerful telepath, more powerful than I am. We are hoping that she will be more effective than I could be working with Miss Rachel.

Beast Boy walked up to the young Martian and shook her hand. "Cool, you're a teen! We green teens need to stick together!"

"Actually, M'Gann is almost fifty of your Earth years old."

The girl blushed. "Uncle J'onn is right, however, I am an adolescent by Martian standards … wow … so you guys are the Teen Titans. You guys are famous even on Mars."

"Technically, I'm not a Titan, though I am a clone of one." Rachel interjected.

Robin glanced at her. "Rachel, we've been over this already, you are one of us. You are a Teen Titan."

As Robin spoke, the giant TV came to life, as it was receiving an incoming call. A collective gasp was heard when they saw what looked like Raven's face, frozen inside a cryonics tube.

"Hello, Titans. I have something that belongs to you." Slade's smooth monotone greeted them.

"Slade! If you've done anything to Raven …"

The one eyed villain stepped into the camera. As always, his figure looked menacing and imposing. His body language suggested that he was feeling amused, no doubt he was enjoying tormenting Robin and his team.

"Relax, Robin, Raven is as safe as if she was in her mother's arms, though she is a bit cold right now. I reassure you, she is unharmed, and she will remain that way if you cooperate with me …"

Slade leaned into the camera.

"Oh, I see you have adopted my little creation as if she was one of your teammates, what do you call her? Raven Junior, perhaps?"

"My name is Rachel." The clone growled in Raven's monotone. Slade chuckled as he replied.

"Well, well, you have your own name now, how individualistic of you. I suppose that with time you'll be able to establish yourself as someone distinct from Raven. Be your own woman and all that."

"What do you want Slade?" Robin shouted as he gestured threateningly at the screen.

"What do I want? I want you to stay out if my way, Robin. If you do not interfere with me and my plans during the next three months, I will return Raven to you unharmed."

Robin crossed his arms.

"You're asking for a lot, Slade. And how do I know I can trust you to return her to us as promised?"

Slade chuckled.

"You don't know, but you'll have to trust me anyway."

"And why is that?"

Slade gestured at a console in front of Raven's tube. Several lights on it flashed menacingly, as if warning Robin that Slade meant business.

"Do you see this orange colored button, Robin? The one that's flashing? If I press this button, Raven's tube will go enter a rapid thaw cycle. What that means is that she'll warm from nearly absolute zero to room temperature in less than a minute."

"No!" Cyborg moaned. "If you do that, she'll die!"

"That is correct Cyborg. She'll suffer massive cellular degeneration and would be dead within twenty seconds. Here, let me show you the end results. In case you're wondering, this one was a clone."

The camera panned to one of the tubes containing the remains of one of the clones. The Titans remained silent as they stared at the remains of a nameless clone, which in spite of its corrupted state, still bore some resemblance to Raven. Only Rachel reacted, whispering to herself: "he killed all the clones".

"As you can see, Robin, I hold all the cards."

"Damn you, Slade!" Robin hissed between clenched teeth.

"If you harm my friend, I will not desist until I exact my revenge against you, Slade. And we Tamaranians, we do not forget!"

"Then all you have to do princess, is to obey me. If you do I will return Raven to you, unharmed … so Robin … do we have a deal?"

"What exactly are we supposed to turn a blind eye to, Slade?"

"I am going to steal some things, some very valuable things that I will be able to resell for a tidy profit. If you are worried that I am going to conquer your fair city, I am uninterested in that at this. With my profits I will be able to purchase my own kingdom, one where we won't have to butt heads with each other anymore."

Slade walked back to Raven's tube, and placed his finger on the orange button.

"This is your last chance to accept my offer, Robin. You have 10 seconds to make up your mind."

Robin exhaled a sigh of defeat.

"You win, Slade."

"Very good, Robin, you can be reasoned with. We will be in touch. But Robin, a warning: unlike the time with the nanoprobes there will be no second chances. Disobey me, even a single time, and Raven will die. Have I made myself clear?"

Robin dropped his head.

"Please don't hurt her; we'll stay out of your way."

"Excellent, that is what I want to hear. Good bye, Robin. We will speak again, and soon."

As soon as the screen went blank Robin turned to his team.

"OK, that bought us some time! We have to figure out where Slade is keeping her. Rachel! M'Gann! You need to get to work right away."

"We're ready to start right now. M'Gann, come with me to Raven's room."

"Do you have a plan, Rachel?"

"Yes, I do. We're going to a place Raven calls 'Nevermore'. I think we can find the answer there, but I'll need your help."

The pair quickly departed.

"So what do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"We investigate, our way. I'm sure Slade covered his tracks on the call, but go ahead and see what you can do with it."

"I'm on it."

"Starfire, Beast Boy, J'onn, we need to patrol the city. That cryonics lab needs a lot of power; let's see if we can find any clues out there on where Slade is getting all that energy."

"I am ready." The Martian announced.

"Good." Robin replied. "Titans, Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Rachel placed her palm on the reader next to Raven's door, and it accepted her biometric as a match for the Azarathian. She and M'Gann entered the room and the door slid shut behind them. Rachel walked around the room, as if looking for some that was missing.

"Rachel, I can tell you're not comfortable in here."

"It's that obvious, huh? Just two nights ago I thought I was Raven and this was my room. Now that I know better, I can't sleep in it anymore, in fact, last night I slept with Beast Boy."

M'Gann blushed upon hearing Rachel's confession.

"Uh, Rachel, I'm not really well versed in … uh … speaking in North American colloquialisms … I mean … I did prepare back on Mars by watching TV shows … uh … anyway … I just don't want there to be any misunderstandings and …"

Rachel locked eyes with the Martian.

"I had intercourse with him. We also slumbered afterwards."

Now M'Gann really was blushing. "Oh … uh … I see."

"Forgive me for the Too Much Information moment, but if you're coming into Nevermore with me, you would have found this out anyway. Better that you learn this now from me than from one of my emoticlones. Also, as a favor to me, please don't tell the others."

"Sure, your secret's safe with me … wow … you guys … had sex." She gulped. "Sorry … it's just that on Mars we wait until we've picked our mate … I'm not judging you or anything."

"Actually, it's not that uncommon for humans to wait, and in a way I have chosen my mate. But I digress. Please sit down and I will explain."

M'Gann pulled up a chair and took a seat.

"Nevermore is a mental construct, where my mind and the elements that compose it are represented in anthropomorphic symbols. My emotions and other components of my mind appear as copies of me, the only difference being the color of their clothes. I refer to them as emoticlones, or at least that's what Raven calls them. You can interact with them, though the feedback you get back from them will be restricted by who they are. So if you talk with my Lust emoticlone, she probably won't stop yammering about how I experienced intercourse last night. But if you ask her about the anger I feel towards Slade, she'll probably just shrug her shoulders and switch the conversation back to orgasms."

"Ok, that's good to know." M'Gann squeaked. "I'll … uh … avoid having conversations with her."

"That shouldn't be a problem. The emoticlone we're interested in covers my memories and how I interpret them. Raven calls her Knowledge. She wears a yellow cape and for some odd reason wears eyeglasses. Once we find her that's where you can help. There's a good chance that I subconsciously absorbed information while I was growing in vitro that might help us find Slade's lair. Since my mind was in a chaotic state at that time I cannot locate this information, but being that you are a talented telepath and mind reader I'm hoping that you will be successful where I have failed."

The Martian nodded.

"I understand now why you shared your intimacy with me. I will be careful to not invade your memories or privacy where it can be avoided."

"Thank you, M'Gann, though most of those memories will be Raven's and not mine."

The green girl nodded her understanding. "It must be difficult, Rachel, dealing with all those memories that are not yours."

"Actually, it's not that hard. Raven has to suppress her emotions to control her powers. The truth is, her life has been pretty boring, at least on a personal level. Most of her memories involve studying or fighting villains. I actually feel sorry for her … and … I feel a little guilty about stealing Beast Boy from her."

"I didn't know they were a couple."

"They aren't and they never were. Not that she didn't want him … she just couldn't. One of the reasons I slept with Gar last night was because she desired him for a long time. I inherited that pent up desire from her."

"So you had a roll in the hay with Beast Boy because it was Raven's unfulfilled fantasy?"

"Actually that is incorrect, I slept with him because I, myself, love and desire him. Oh, and good job using Earth slang. Starfire's been here for years and you're already way ahead of her."

"She's a Tamaranian, right? I've never met one before. Are they all like that? You know, slow to learn alien languages?"

"No, not at all. Raven met her sister, Blackfire. She's completely different. Very hip and knows the lingo. She could pass for a North American."

"Learn something new every day, I guess. So … how do we get to this Nevermore place?"

"I have a meditation mirror I use, or should I say: Raven has a meditation mirror."

"I've never heard of anything like that, how does it work?"

Rachel walked over to the desk, from where she retrieved the mirror.

"It's very simple; all you have to do is look into the mirror." Rachel said as she handed the magical looking glass to M'Gann, who immediately stared into it.

"One word of warning, the ride into Nevermore can be a bit bumpy."

That was when the black claw emerged from the mirror and grabbed the Martian around her torso. She looked mortified and before she could scream it dragged her in, both her and claw vanishing into the mirror's rippling surface.

"I never get tired of seeing that happen." Rachel smiled as she picked up the mirror, beginning her own journey into Nevermore.

_**-( scene break )-**_

I hope I didn't bore you with the "girl talk" between Rachel and M'Gann.

Also, after Jan 1st I go back to work, so the updates won't be daily anymore.

And now, it's mail bag time:

**Anoymous136 **

I knew she got out way to easily.

_Yup. Slade allowed the clone to escape, thinking she was Raven. Ain't he a stinker_

**Rosalind du Coudray **

Whaaaaat? Oh nuggets...please tell me this is all going to get sorted out! Raven has to be with BB...wahhh! It's like he doesn't even care about the real Raven anymore! Author needs to fix this, pretty pweeease!

Oh and good job, by the way! Love the story itself!

_I wouldn't say that BB doesn't care about the real Raven, he's just been ... distracted. Don't worry, who do you think is going to rescue Raven?_

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

Hey, I can't sleep so here is a review: Awesome but I expect nothing but the best from you. You deliver every time. I love how ya keep us going with the story. Raven has found herself in such a pickle, dill or gerkin. Sooooo, maybe you could put in a small thing about how she is feeling. Maybe she sees the Clone and flips out. Curses now I'm thinking about bread and butter pickles in grilled cheese! Curse you insomnia!

_As you can see, Raven isn't gone yet. So, if they can rescue her from Slade, things are going to get interesting, especially for BB. And for Raven, let us not forget that she said herself that there could be no romantic relationship between them._

**titanfan45 **

Poor Rachael, that would be a terrible thing to not be the real version of the person you know yourself to be. Gar's luck with girls is still holding true, he's won Rachael over but what does he do now? What about the real Raven? Beast Boy is in really deep this time.

_As Alfred Pennyworth might say, this could be a sticky wicket!_

**Red X **

Thanks for your answer! But I hope for an happy ending for everybody. Except Slade, of course. He has to die painfully, specially if the original Raven is dead. Maybe they find Slade also cloned BB or something, but that is with you. Im also happy because everybody accept Rachel, its not her fault. PLease continue.

_That would be funny if BB was cloned too._

**Teslar **

Well that will complicate things when raven returns or IF she returns.

_Well, Raven did dump BB just before she was kidnapped. It would be payback to return only to find him in bliss with her clone_

**newnewhearts **

I think I going be sick he better not I sear if he do I going scream bloodymarie omg this like Buffy the vampire slayer. When she find out spike made a clone of her but instead he have sex with but in end it was gone and spike and Buffy got together. So love the story just please don't have that thing use raven real name because not the REAL RAVEN are have that thing be in relationship with garfiled that just weird and wrong just have her dead in a battle scene when they find slade or something than have the real raven and beastboy together the end happy ending.

_It's a difficult situation. The real Raven already made herself clear in that there can't be a romantic relationship between her and BB. But seeing him with Rachel, will that make her reconsider? (assuming she does get rescued)_

**New york Mike **

Your killing me bro!This is intense,I noticed that i sound like a real idiot when i my words keep getting cut off.

_Blame it on the Smart phone. _

**GreennaveyblueRaven **

No beastboy stay from this fraud wait for the real one in the mean time are we going to learn more about Raven

_I think Rachel is past being a fraud. She's very open about not being Raven. But ... could it be that BB might be happier with a "Rage free" clone or would he rather have "the real thing"? There is a lot of negativity in the past between BB and Raven._

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast **

Yes..Finally The Raven Clone Saga, too bad I have weird feeling when original Raven gets out, she'll probably can use 70% of her current powers due to the mass cloning. Though yeah next chappie I don't mind Gar consummating with the clone albeit I do have another weird feeling that later on in the chapters, the clone will prolly help the original get to her 100% abilities at the cost of the Clone's body read a scene from one of a chinese comic called The Celestial Zone that a twin sacrificed her body for her twin so that the latter can continue fighting on.

_All are interesting ideas! _

**gabylokita41 **

Another great chapter \./ but now im wondering what's ganna happen once they find rae if they do

_If they rescue her it's going to be messy, very messy. I can imagine the scene in the infirmary, when Raven wakes up, and the first thing she sees are BB and Rachel holding hands._

**FelynxTiger**

Bbb-but if Gar is with Rach, then then how will-...?, but, but RAVEN! ;n; poor Rae-Rae v.v

_You, know, I actually feel sorry for her too._

**FlutterDaisy **

Ergh...BB loves the clone...somehow I find that disturbing. I feel bad for Raven, what happens if she comes back and sees the two of them together? Gah, what a heartbreak...

Great chapter, I just found this story and I already love it. I hope you continue your writing. Awesome story! 3

_Well, like Robin said, Rachel is a real person in her own right. If BB is happier with her, what can we do about that?_

**chittychittybangbang16 **

Honestly, I don't know how you do it. You have the most impressive story lines, like consistently impressive. Ah-mazing.

_Thanks! I try to write about things that are unlikely to happen. We all know that in the show they would NEVER allow Slade to clone Raven._


	10. Chapter 10

"Auuuugh!" M'Gann shrieked as she was sucked down the dark spiral into what appeared to be a bottomless, dark void. She attempted to use her powers to fly, but they refused to respond to her will, much to her frustration . She continued her toilet bowl like descent into the inner regions of Rachel's mind, bracing herself and hoping for an end to her wild ride into the void. Finally, after what felt a short eternity she landed on her butt in the middle of a meadow.

"Owww! She calls that a 'bumpy ride'? More like a crash landing."

She rose to her feet and wiped some stray grass off of her derrière, trying to look dignified in the process. As she did this, she took in her surroundings.

"Huh, a landscape, I wonder what it represents?" She mumbled to herself as she looked around, searching for the gray Titan, who was nowhere to be found.

"Rachel! Where are you?" She shouted."You didn't send me in here by myself, did you?"

M'Gann almost jumped out of her green screen when she heard a voice behind her: "I'm right here, silly!"

The Martian turned and immediately frowned. It was an emoticlone, and not the yellow one. This one wore a red cape and boots. What color did Rachel say that Lust wore? Oh that's right, she didn't. Hopefully this emoticlone would keep her mouth shut.

The red emoticlone grinned as she approached M'Gann, who braced herself for what might be a sensually detailed play by play description of Rachel and BB doing the nasty. Instead, the emoticlone grabbed her hands and began to dance around the Martian, spinning the alien while giggling joyfully.

"You sure seem like you're happy." M'Gann remarked, immediately regretting making the comment.

The emoticlone released M'Gann and performed a pirouette while laughing.

"Of course I'm happy! BB loves me!"

"Yes, I heard about that … say … uh … who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Rachel, you silly goose!"

"Are you sure BB doesn't really love Raven?"

Happy spread her arms like airplane wings and began to run circles around the Martian.

"Nuh uh, cuz he loves me! Why do you think I'm so happy?"

"Just because he had sex with you doesn't mean he loves you"

"Who's talking about sex? BB loves me! I'm so happy!"

M'Gann slowly stepped away from the emoticlone, who was now making airplane engine sounds while she ran around the meadow. It was obvious to the Martian that the emoticlone had already forgotten about her. As she stepped back she bumped into another person.

"I see you met some of the natives." Rachel spoke in her monotone. "In case you were wondering, we call her 'Happy'. She only lives in the present and is always deliriously joyful."

"I see … I was worried that she might be … you know who."

"You mean 'Lust'. Lust wears a hot pink cape, and when she's really horny that's all she wears, and sometimes not even that."

M'Gann blushed. "You seem to have a healthy libido."

"I inherited it from Raven … we're both half demon."

"Half demon? Wow, that explains a lot. You Teen Titans, you're … interesting people."

"I'm more than just interesting. "A sultry voice announced from behind M'Gann. "I'm irresistible."

M'Gann grimaced but did not turn around. "It that her?"

"It is."

"Is she … naked?"

"No, she is fully clothed. At least for now ... that can change, though Gar usually needs to be present."

M'gann slowly turned around and found herself face to face with a smiling Lust.

"You don't know what you're missing, my little Martian virgin."

"Yeah, my loss … I guess."

Lust sighed happily. "He was magnificent; he's going to be the perfect mate. And we won't share him with Raven … not that she'd know what to do with him, the poor girl, what with her hang ups."

"I'm … glad to hear that … you find him … satisfying." M'Gann replied, wide eyed.

"Satisfying? He's scrumptious, words can't begin to describe the pleasure …"

Rachel interrupted.

"That will be all; M'Gann is not interested in hearing about our bedroom experiences."

Lust grinned. "She looks interested to me."

"That is irrelevant. But perhaps you can help me, I'm looking for Knowledge."

Lust frowned.

"What do you want with that old bore? She's just gonna tell you that those delicious orgasms we enjoyed with BB were nothing more than chemical reactions in our brain."

"Perhaps she will. Nevertheless, I wish to see her."

Lust gave Rachel a disappointed look.

"She's in the library, where else would she be?" Lust replied before vanishing into thin air.

"Do I have something like that in me?"

"You probably do, now follow me, M'Gann, it's this way."

The Martian joined Rachel and they walked, side by side, out of the meadow.

"Rachel … uh ... do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Why not? By the time we're done here, you'll probably know everything about me anyway."

"OK, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to … so … is Beast Boy really that good?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks and locked eyes with the Martian. M'Gann gulped, afraid that perhaps she had crossed the line and asked something too personal.

"He's a god." Rachel replied in her deadpan.

"And what about Raven?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now we must hurry, as time is not on our side."

The two women walked through an arch and when they emerged they were in a place that looked like Jump City and were standing in front of a gleaming building with a sign that identified it as "Jump City Public Library.

"She's in there. Are you ready, M'Gann?"

"I am."

The two women entered the building.

_**-( scene break )-**_

A loud crack echoed between the tall buildings, a sound that the locals were familiar with as they heard it frequently. Robin's grappling gun hook soared to the top of a tall office, where it latched onto an exposed pipe. The grappling gun's handle, still in Robin's hand, began to rewind its line, pulling the Teen Wonder to the top of the building, which was the rendezvous point where he was supposed to meet the others.

He was the last one to arrive. Starfire hovered in the air, her long red hair billowing in the early evening breeze. Beast Boy was standing on the ledge, looking down upon the city below, his intense green eyes staring into the void. J'onn J'onzz was the first to notice Robin's arrival, and nodded at him, acknowledging him.

"Did you have any luck?" Robin asked.

"Bupkis, Slade covered his tracks well." The changeling replied. "None of us found any energy traces. I also just talked with Cy. He also came up empty handed."

"What about Rachel and M'Gann?"

"I have been in telepathic contact with M'Gann. They are about to commence the memory search."

Robin frowned. "Slade must have his own power source, over the years he's become better at hiding, never leaving a trace behind. They ladies are our last hope. There's nothing left for us to do but wait for them to complete their task."

Robin sighed. "Let's go home."

_**-(scene break )-**_

The two women entered the library, which appeared to be deserted. Though it was brightly lit It was as silent as a tomb, and their footsteps resonated in the cavernous lobby area. Rachel appeared to know where she was going, as her gait was both brisk and deliberate. M'Gann quietly followed her, wondering what surprises awaited them.. After a moment they reached their destination: the reference desk. There they found Knowledge, standing behind the counter.

"Greetings and welcome to the library, M'Gann M'orzz. I hope that your visit is a fruitful one. I am ready to begin."

The emoticlone gestured to the Martian to join her behind the counter. The green alien looked inquisitively towards Rachel.

"So, I'm just supposed to read her mind? Why did we have to come into here to do this? I can read minds from the outside."

"The reason is simple and straight forward." Rachel replied. "Had you accessed my mind from the outside you would have to deal with all my emotions, which as you can tell are in a state of agitation and disarray. They could have proven to be an insurmountable distraction. By coming here, you have direct access to my memories and intellect."

"That makes sense."

"Yes, it does. Now, you will find that most of my memories, which are inherited from Raven, are highly structured and organized. They are also many, and you will have to bypass them, which could take time. You will also encounter more recent memories, which are my own. They are less structured and also will need to be ignored."

"I'll try to avoid those."

"Don't worry M'Gann, while many are intimate, I trust you with your discretion. But what we are really interested in are memories that are highly unstructured. The will almost appear to be haphazard, the way dreams are structured. I have been able to locate them while meditating, but to me they are little more than random images and sounds, without context or meaning. I have tried to focus on them, but they are slippery and elusive for me. Being a third party, I am hoping that you will be more successful. Once we locate them it will be up to you to interpret them."

"I understand, Rachel. I will do my best, I know Raven's life depends on our success ... her rescue … it's important to you … isn't it?"

"It is, very important … are you ready to begin?"

"I am."

M'Gann sat down in front of Knowledge, who had been waiting patiently for her. The Martian placed her fingertips on the emoticlone's temples and her alien eyes glowed a green color, while both Rachel and the emoticlone's eyes rolled back as they simultaneously entered into a trance like state.

The memories began to appear in M'Gann's mind, in a hazy, foggy, flashback type of setting.

The first memory she encountered was the time after the Titans first beat the Gordanians. Beast Boy cracked a joke about living on the beach and Raven told him he was funny. The memory also contained the huge crush that Raven felt for the changeling. It was a cute and sweet memory, but the Martian knew that she could not linger and pushed on, leaving behind the scene on the not yet Titans Island and pressing deeper into Rachel's memories, which began to flash by, like a movie being fast forwarded at maximum speed. Within minutes she was at the present, seeing Rachel's memories. She attempted to ignore the newest memories, some of which were erotic. She was successful and through a stroke of luck she found the hidden memories that were needed, which were hidden in what appeared to be a cave.

As Rachel said, they were chaotic and disorganized, but once again she was lucky as she found a memory that recalled Rachel floating. She brought her search to a screeching halt and focused on the memory. The image was blurry and confusing, and M'Gann had to focus to bring some clarity to the memory.

It was a difficult task, but after a few minutes she was able to extract some information from it: Rachel's physical development was that of a child, about six years of age. She was growing inside some sort of artificial womb, and she had an umbilical cord. The Martian continued to focus and to her delight she was able to discern a voice, one that sounded like Slade. There was also a second voice that spoke, a male voice. This was the first valuable piece of information: Slade had an associate!

Unfortunately the early conversations were unintelligible. M'Gann spent what felt like hours sifting through similar memories, searching for clues. The next one was the name of Slade's associate; he was called 'Wintergreen'. She continued to explore. Most of the images were blurs, probably visual memories from inside the artificial womb, visuals that had no real context and were beyond interpretation.

Eventually, M'Gann's patience paid off. The memory was from the day that Rachel was decanted from her artificial womb. The previous week had been spent downloading Raven's memories into her, literally copying the synaptic networks in Raven's brain into Rachel's own cortex. It was a hectic time, one of great confusion for Rachel, but there was a major plus: Rachel's subconscious was now more fully developed and the memories associated with it were cleared than ever. And that was when they had their big break.

Rachel, though unconscious, remembered a conversation that Slade and Wintergreen had, just before preparing Rachel to wake up and think she was Raven. Wintergreen mentioned that it might be risky transferring Rachel from the cloning facility to the fake lair where she would be tortured and make her escape from. He asked if they couldn't just do the torturing at the facility on the Santa Angelina Island facility. Slade responded that they needed to keep that location a secret. Santa Angelina was 30 miles off the coast from Jump City. It was a nature preserve, a breeding ground for California Sea Lions and was strictly off limits for visitors. Slade of course paid no heed to such warnings and had built and underground lair on the island, and probably used submarines to move between the island and the mainland.

The memory transfer had taken place on the island, and that meant Raven was still there.

M'Gann and Rachel both woke with a start, back in Raven's room. While M'Gann rubbed her temples, recovering from the effort, Rachel popped her communicator open. Robin's anxious face appeared on the tiny screen.

"We found it." Rachel announced in her monotone.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The plot thickens. The Titans need to storm Santa Angelina without Slade noticing their arrival. How will they do that?

Also, now that my break is over, updates will no longer be on a daily basis. And before I forget: Happy New Year!

And now its mailbag time!

**titanfan45 **

I hope Slade ends up getting delt with harshly this time around. Anyone who could so easily destroy a living being deserves no less. Megan is sure in for a mind blowing experience in Nevermore.

_An interesting point. Wintergreen called the blank clones "empty shells", but were they truly empty? Rachel seemed rather upset upon seeing the dead clone on camera._

**Thisguy720 **

Wow Slade is just overwhelmingly evil. I do like the entire plot around a clone infiltrating the titans. I do feel bad for real Raven though, not just because she is captured but that she doesn't get beast boy. Or does she? I cant wait to really find out

_When drawing inspiration for Slade, I rely on his comic book version, Deathstroke the Terminator. Deathstroke is truly evil, so cold and callous that he makes TV Slade look like a good guy._

**discb **

Crap, 0k? That is a metric ton of power.

_I'm guessing he has his own reactor, no doubt Xenothium powered._

**Dragonkyng**

Nice twist. I think Slade will make Beast Boy choose between saving Rachel or Raven.

_An interesting thought. I'm wondering just what Rachel is really thinking. What happens if Raven comes back? Will BB stick with Rachel (the safe bet) or will he take his chances with Raven, who had already told him that a relationship between them isn't possible? This has to make Rachel nervous._

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast **

man if I were Robin, I'd go find Slade and give him a Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Big Dipper Hundred Cracks Fist) and watch Slade explode from Robin hitting on his pressure points and saying "You're Already Dead!"

_Slade/Deathstroke has always been a better fighter than Dick, though in the comics Dick closes the gap when he becomes Nightwing and even more later on, when he takes Bruce's place as Batman._

_There is a great scene in Batman" Under the Red Hood (the book, not the movie), when Batman and Red Hood learn that Black Mask has hired Slade to kill the Red Hood. Even though they are not in the same room, and are unaware that the other is also eavesdropping on Black Mask, they react the same way: The both shout "Damn it". You don't mess with Slade. _

**Cyllan Anassan**

I just hope you won't kill Raven nor Rachel. It'll be more interesting to have Beastboy choosing fairly and not by default. If he prefers this girl because she lacks of Raven's limitations, then is only right that he can choose.

And what does Salde need time for makes me really curious. I always though it was about destroying the Titans... maybe World Domination is still number one in the list.

Good story, by the way. I enjoy the dilema you just created.

Until next time.

_It would be a difficult choice to make. And really tough on whoever loses._

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

They are in a pickle now! Poor Raven, if Slade stole her memories, would they be with Rachel and not Raven, leaving Rae without memory? Anywhosen, pickles rockand this review is over!

_Here's a spoiler: Raven has her memories and powers intact, they're just hard to use when she's in suspended animation._

**gabylokita41 **

Well at least we know rae is still alive tho it'll probably be hard to get her back. Itd be sad if that was the first thing she saw when she'd wake up. Nice chapter i liked it :)

_Thanks! Now, how to rescue her from Slade's fortress island while Slade has his finger on the button?_

**Rosalind du Coudray **

I am constantly impressed with this story! Can't wait to see where you take it!

_Thanks!_

**New york Mike **

I really do feel bad for Raven,seems like she can never be is so close to Bb yet so far chapter like always.

_I am a hard core BBRae shipper, but Raven does have her issues, some of which do seem insurmountable. In my other stories I've had love conquer all. Will that be case this time?_

**Titan18Gamble **

Congratulations. You have successfully written a story that doesn't contain any of the grammar errors so commonly found on this site. When you combine that with the excellent story line and dialogue you get a masterpiece of Fanfic. I would like to know how you do this.

_Thanks, I try, yet I am a sloppy proofer and I allow some doozies to slip past me every one in a while._


	11. Chapter 11

A single Slade-bot kept watch over the lonely cove that faced the mainland. It had a small, unused dock which was used by biologists from a university who came to study the sea lions. They would not be coming anytime as the sea lions were away during their annual migration.

Occasionally, a lonely boat would come by; usually full of curious explorers who wanted to get a better look at the forbidden island. If they came into the cove a loudspeaker would blare, telling them this was a restricted area and that they should leave. This hadn't happened in over a month, and the droid patiently kept watch, never growing bored or tired.

As it scanned the cove and the channel that separated the island from the mainland it detected a motion in the water. Using the telescopic lens built into its left eye it zoomed in on the turbulence it saw move into the cove. It saw two large creatures break the water's surface. Both exhaled through blow holes.

The Slade-bot accessed the database in the lair's mainframe, via a wireless interface. Within seconds it had identified the creatures. They were gray whales, on their way to the warm waters in Mexico, where they would give birth to their calves. The database also mentioned that sometime the whales would take a break and rest in the relative safety on the cove before continuing on their journey past the tip of Baja California.

The droid watched the whales, which were swimming towards the beach. The Slade-bot continued to watch the marine giants, which were now very close to the beach. The droid once again accessed the database and found an entry about whales beaching themselves.

This is exactly what the whales did. The Slade-bot activated its backup, a unit that was normally kept offline. The two droids came out of their blind and walked onto the beach, approaching the beached whales, which remained immobile. The two droids separated, each one approaching a whale, preparing to assess if they would need to do something about the creatures, which might attract attention from the mainland.

They approached the large creatures' mouths as they continued to examine them. That was when they opened their mouths unnaturally wide. A sonic cannon shot out of one of the creatures' mouths and destroyed the first Slade-bot. The second droid was caught and crushed in a vise of dark energy.

The Titans stormed out of the whales' mouths, after which they morphed into J'onn and M'Gann's familiar humanoid forms. Cyborg setup a small transmitter on the sand.

"This transmitter will fake out the two droids we destroyed, but Slade will soon figure out that something is wrong, so have to move." The tin man announced as the decoy beeped to life.

"Beast Boy, Rachel, you need to find Raven and begin the revival process. Once you do we'll keep Slade and his droids out of your hair. The revival process should take 30 minutes, but Raven won't wake up right away. Once she's thawed you need to get her out of here. Do your best to avoid detection. If we're lucky, Slade might not notice you at all since he's supervising a Xenothium theft at this very moment. But be prepared for anything. If Slade finds out you're in the cryonics chamber he'll try to destroy Raven and you have to stop him if he does. J'onn and M'Gann are going to disguise themselves as you, so they'll be your decoys … are you ready?"

The green and gray couple nodded. Rachel raised her arms and the hum of the black hemisphere made its appearance. They vanished into the sand, teleported into Slade's lair. Before the mission Robin and Cyborg made an educated guess as to the location of the cryonics room. Hopefully they had guessed right. He held his breath, until he heard the changeling's voice over the communicator.

"We're in." He announced.

Now it was time for step #2. Robin had agonized over whether to simply lay low and only intervene if Rachel and Beast Boy needed help. That strategy was discarded as Robin decided that they wouldn't be able to arrive on time if that happened.

Instead, the decision was to launch a direct, frontal assault to draw Slade's attention from the true target. This is why the decoys were so important. Slade needed to see all five Titans attacking his compound. Robin hoped that Slade would try to capture them and would only resort to killing Raven as a last resort, which meant that they couldn't overrun his defenses. But they also couldn't look like they weren't trying either, Slade would see right through that.

Robin was confident that he could fool Slade. The question that haunted him was: could he fool his nemesis for thirty whole minutes?

_**-( scene break )-**_

Rachel's black hemisphere rose from the floor and vanished, leaving the green and gray Titans alone in the large cryonics room. The room was dark and the changeling turned on his flashlight. He gasped when he saw all of the empty tubes.

"She's here somewhere." He whispered in a hushed tone. "Dude it's freezing in here."

Rachel turned on her own electric torch and began to scan the room.

"Over there, Gar." She whispered.

Beast Boy looked in the direction the gray sorceress was pointing and saw it. It was single tube that was completely frosted over. They quickly rushed over to it and stopped in front of the giant Popsicle. With his gloved hand the changeling rubbed the frost from the tube. He felt the tube's chill as he rubbed all of the frost off it. The first thing that became visible was her face, which looked asleep, as if shaking her would wake her up. He knew of course that she was frozen solid, to the point where her brain activity and all of her bodily functions were inactive, and that only a well controlled reanimation process would bring her back to the world of the living.

He completed rubbing the frost away and he saw her. She was dressed in a special white unitard, which was supposed to work with the tube in making sure that she froze without incurring any cellular damage. At the base of the tube, in simple Helvetica font, was her name: "Raven".

"It looks like we found her. Let's get started." He murmured to Rachel.

She didn't respond, and when he turned to look at her, he saw that she was staring, mesmerized, at Raven's still figure.

"You OK, Rach?"

She nodded.

"Sorry, it's just that seeing her, it's … humbling … she's the real thing … I'm just a copy."

"You're more than a copy, Rach, and I'm sure she'll be the first one to tell you that after we get her home." He replied as he unfolded a sheet with the key codes he would have to enter to begin the reanimation process.

"Maybe, but … what if she tells me to give you back to her?"

"She won't … and besides … don't I have a say in that?"

"You mean you would choose me over her?"

He hesitated before answering.

"Are you asking me to make a choice? Do I even have to? She rejected me … in case you forgot."

"What if she changes her mind?"

He locked eyes with her. "She won't."

"So I'm your backup? You fall back, you second choice?"

He glared at her. "I never said that."

"So I am your first choice?"

He pursed his lips.

"Yeah, you are … do you even have to ask?"

"Maybe … maybe I do."

He entered the codes on the unit's front panel and pressed the enter button. He held his breath, waiting for something to happen. After a moment the front panel displayed the following:

_Reanimation process commenced._

_Time remaining: 30:00_

The timer began to count down.

"Phew!" He exhaled. "I didn't screw up."

No sooner than he said the ill spoken words that red lights began to flash in the room, while claxons blared.

"_Warning, unauthorized reanimation has been triggered_." A disembodied voice announced.

Rachel locked eyes with him.

"You had to say it!"

The changeling flipped open his communicator: "Robin! We have incoming!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Robin cursed under his breath. So much for the stealth approach, now they had to move and fast.

"Titans, we need to get in there, now!"

The team had already located the entrance to the lair, which was a well guarded door in the side of a short cliff. Slade-bots poured out of the door, firing their laser pistols while the heroes charged at them. The Martians dropped their disguises and used their telekinesis powers to trap and crush the robots.

Starfire became airborne and screamed a "hiyaaa!" as deadly energy beams shot out of her eyes, felling droids left and right while Cyborg converted both of his arms into sonic cannons, also blasting the droids as fast as he could. Robin threw volley after volley of his exploding disks. The robots were easy to take out as they rushed out the lair's entrance, proving to be easy sitting ducks. The only problem was that there seemed to be an endless supply of them and they continued to block the entrance, while precious time frittered away.

Robin had given Rachel and Beast Boy orders to retreat if they could not protect Raven. He grunted, as he threw amother bird-a-rang. There was no way they would abandon Raven to a certain death, even If it meant sacrificing their own lives. They had to get inside the complex … now.

"Titans! We going in!" He shouted as he made a circular motion with his arm. The others understood what was at stake and followed him as he charged towards the entrance. The Slade-bots didn't flinch, even as they were mowed down. Shouting a battle cry, Robin disappeared into the entrance, taking down Slade-bots as he fought his way in. The others followed him, bracing themselves for the worst.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy watched the countdown time drop below the 20 minute mark.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" He growled impatiently at the console. The ECG display started to show a waveform, meaning that Raven's heart had begun to beat, even if it was still only 10 beats per minute. She was alive and that was good.

"Why hasn't Slade arrived yet?" Rachel asked herself.

The room was still unlit, its darkness punctuated only by the few flashing red lights.

"Hello, Titans. Did you really think I would let you just walk out of here with Raven?" The baritone monotone they had all learned to hate echoed in the cavernous room.

The lights came on and the changeling had to stifle a girlish shriek, as they could see that they were surrounded by over 100 robots.

"What are gonna do? There are so many of them?" He howled.

"What else can we do? We fight!" Rachel replied.

Beast Boy nodded and turned to face the horde of Slade-bots that was about to swarm over him. He morphed into a gorilla and began to swat at them, knocking them away. But for everyone he struck down, two more took its place. Within moments the robots were overwhelming him.

He turned to look at the tube. The timer was approaching 15 minutes and Rachel was also busy fending off the robots, keeping them away from the console, with its doomsday orange button still flashing. He could tell that Rachel would soon be overrun, and that meant both she and Raven would die.

He roared as he fought back, throwing robots off of him. He then shouted in agony, as he had been hit point blank by a laser pistol. He staggered as he fought back against the pain and the Slade-Bots began to pile on top of him. Again, he looked back at the console, which Rachel had encased in her dark energy, leaving herself completely vulnerable and unprotected as she fought the droids with little more than kicks and punches.

"Rachel!" He shouted above the din.

"Gar, flee! Save yourself!" She shouted back.

That was when he felt something snap inside of him, and he knew what it was. His mind felt primal and his animal instincts intensified. His muscles grew and his shape changed. He knew what was happening, he was transforming into his alter-ego, a chimera like creature that was so wild that he couldn't control it. It was an act of desperation, one his subconscious was allowing to happen. He didn't fight it and instead embraced it, even if it meant that he would truly be transformed into a monster of nightmares. If that's what it would take to protect his women, then so be it.

He threw his head back and roared defiantly at the robots, which cowered at the sight of the Beast. He shook them off effortlessly. Performing a backward flip he landed next to Rachel, easily swatting the droids away from her. Her face was bloodied, but she looked defiant. And with the Beast standing next to her she was probably invincible.

The Beast made short work out of the remaining Slade-bots, roaring triumphantly as it ripped the head off the last one. The countdown timer now read just under 5 minutes. There was still no sign of Robin or the others, nevertheless, victory appeared to be theirs.

The sound of hands clapping echoed in the room, startling both Rachel and the Beast.

"Well done, Beast Boy, well done. Your alter-ego is more powerful than I remember. You have defeated my robots and humbled me."

Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"But I have an ace up my sleeve." He said as he turned to Rachel.

"The Star of Azarath" Slade's voice boomed.

Rachel suddenly became stiff and stood at attention, as if waiting for a command.

"Go to the console!"

The Beast stared dumfounded at Slade.

"I buried a failsafe deep within her mind, in her pre-birth memories. A place the Martian Manhunter would not check nor find."

The Beast turned to Rachel and roared at her. She did not appear to hear him and approached the console.

"Wait for my order!" Slade barked. Rachel stopped in front of the console. Slade turned to the Beast.

"Checkmate." Slade's baritone echoed in the room. "Surrender yourself to me, changeling, and I will spare them."

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and glared at Slade.

"Don't feel bad, Beast Boy. You put up a valiant fight, but now it's over. And you came so very close."

The console beeped, the clock indicating that the revival process was complete. Raven's heart beat was normal. Rachel stood next to the console, ready to press the doomsday button, which could still terminate Raven.

"What do you want from me, Slade?"

"You will soon find out, changeling."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Thanks to everyone for following. The next update probably won't be until the weekend.

Until we meet again.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you want from me, Slade?"

"You will soon find out, changeling."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, while he stared at his opponent. His chest heaved in anticipation, as he took deep breaths.

"This isn't over, Slade."

"Oh, but it is. Your friends can't help you, not even the Martians as I've set up dampening fields to prevent them from walking through walls … I'll have to remember to thank Lex Luthor for that tech … it's too bad they don't use magic to pass through solid barriers, the way your girlfriends can."

Slade looked calm and composed, the way he always did when he was feeling confident and had the upper hand, and at the moment he had confidence in Spades. Raven was still incapacitated, Rachel was reduced to being his mindless puppet, standing by the console, ready to execute the thawed but still helpless Raven.

"I know what you're thinking, Garfield, but I strongly advise against it."

_Damn, he knows my name. What else does he know?_

"What am I thinking, Slade?"

The masked man chuckled. "You're considering becoming that leviathan again, aren't you? And I will congratulate you, he is formidable. The last time we faced each other when you adopted his form I had an army of demons at my call. Today … I only have one … sweet Rachel … she is remarkable, isn't she? She's just like Raven in every way, except that she obeys me. Tell me, Garfield, does that bother you?"

The changeling grinned. "We can take you."

Slade laughed. "We? There is no 'we', my dear boy. And how will you save Raven from Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out of her trance like state. She turned toward Slade and grinned.

"You mean, who will save you from me?" Rachel interjected as she aimed her hand at Slade, blasting him with her dark energy. Slade was sent flying through the air, and after crashing into a wall he landed on the floor with a dull thud. He raised his head, his single eye popped open from the astonishment.

"Psyche!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed at the fallen villain.

"How? That program was hidden; the Manhunter couldn't have found it!"

"That's because he didn't. M'Gann found it and removed it … Gar, get Raven out of the tube … I'll deal with Slade!"

Slade snapped his bo staff open.

"You insolent brat, you ingrate! I made you! You owe your very existence to me … I'm the closest thing you have to a father and this is how you repay me?"

Beast Boy was in the process of easing a still unconscious Raven out of her hibernation tube. He froze upon hearing Slade's words. Rachel glared at the man.

"You are not my father, no more than Trigon is Raven's father. She once told him that while he made her, he wasn't her father, and she was right. Maybe you made me Slade, growing me in test tube. BUT YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"

Beast Boy was carrying a still unconscious Raven bridal style when Rachel blasted Slade a second time, sending him crashing through several tubes. After sending him flying, Rachel pulled out her communicator.

"Robin, we have her."

"Get her back to the Tower, we're done here." He replied over the audio link. "Good job, guys, well done."

Slade rose from the floor. "This isn't over!"

"I think it is. Good bye, Slade."

Rachel raised her arms and the three Titans were absorbed by a giant, obsidian bird, which flew through the wall as if was of no substance.

Slade slammed his fist on the floor, leaving a small crater in its wake.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Robin paced around the med station, looking visibly agitated.

"Why hasn't she woken up?"

Cyborg studied a computer screen, which displayed her vitals. The electro cardiograph displayed a perfectly normal heartwave.

"She's still in hibernation. Just relax, gel hair, she'll wake up soon."

"That's what you said an hour ago."

"Will you calm down? She's fine. Her vitals are just where they should be. Look, she'll wake up when she's good and ready, OK? There's nothing we can do to rush it."

Starfire was also pacing around the infirmary, her arms crossed and a worried look on her face.

"Friend Cyborg, you are certain that this is our friend and not another clone?"

The changeling and Rachel were seated in the far corner of the infirmary. She heard Starfire's remark and a sad expression crossed her face. The changeling squeezed her hand.

"You're not a clone." He whispered to her. "You're just as real as any of us."

Rachel did not reply, but she looked unconvinced of Beast Boy's statement.

"I already told you, I tested her, Star. This is Raven; Slade didn't pull a fast one on us. Not this time."

The princess took her gray friend's hand and caressed it.

"Is it possible that Slade has also done the 'programming' to our friend?"

Rachel stepped forward, approaching Raven's bed while keeping a deferential distance.

"No, real people can't be programmed. Clones can because our minds are still blank. It's also how Slade copied her memories into my brain. A clone starts with a clean slate, so we can be programmed … like a machine … a flesh and blood machine."

"Hey! You're not a machine!" Beast Boy shouted.

Rachel looked down upon the master she was copied from.

"This is so strange, seeing her in the flesh. It's one thing to know that she exists and that I was copied from her, down to the last single chromosome. The cloning process even replicates fingerprints and retinal patterns. Those are different even in identical twins, but not in my case. Slade should be proud; he made a perfect copy of her. Lucky for us he didn't understand Rage's nature and that it couldn't be copied into me, otherwise she'd still be frozen in that hibernation tube."

With a sad look on her face, Rachel gazed down upon Raven. "I suppose I should think of myself as her sister, but the question is, will she feel that way about me?"

Raven suddenly moaned. She shifted in her bed, making more sounds.

"OK, guys, I think she's about to wake up. She's gonna be very disoriented when she does. So let's give her some space at first, OK?" Cyborg remarked.

Rachel didn't need to be told twice and she immediately retreated to the far corner of the room, followed by Beast Boy. She sat down on a med station bed and pulled a privacy curtain around her, clearly with the intention of hiding herself. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire stood next to the bed just as Raven began to speak.

"Oww, my head." She complained as she rustled in the bed. She opened her eyes and blinked several times.

"Why is everything blurry? Why can't I see? Where am I?"

Starfire took her hand. "You are at home, safe, in the Tower's infirmary. As for your vision being blurry, it is a side effect of the hibernation and will soon pass. It is also why your head hurts, dear friend Raven."

"Hibernation? Why was I in hibernation?" She groaned.

Robin sat down next to her, and moved a stray lock of her out of her face with his index finger.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She rubbed her head and sighed. "The last thing I remember … it was getting ambushed at the shopping mall. Slade set a trap … but I don't remember anything after that."

She blinked, her vision had improved. She tried to sit up, but Cyborg's strong metal arms appeared and gently pushed her back down.

"You need to relax little lady, you were frozen in a Cryonics tube. It's gonna take a few days before you're back to 100%, so you just rest … doctor's orders, OK?"

"A cryonics tube? Why was I frozen?"

"Slade captured you at the mall. You've been gone for almost three weeks. I'm sorry it took so long to rescue you." Robin apologized.

Raven frowned. "Why would Slade want to keep me in hibernation? Did he do something to me?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Not to you, it was something he did with you, though."

"I don't understand, he did something with me? … Wait … where is Beast Boy? Did something happen to him? Is he OK? Why isn't he here? Did Slade hurt him?"

"I'm here, Raven." He called out in a small voice from the far side of the infirmary.

"I can't see you, Gar. Why are you hiding? Did Slade do something to you that you don't want me to see?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm fine."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I'll come out, Raven, but you have to promise me you won't freak out."

Raven frowned. "I thought you said you were unharmed."

"And I am, really, I'm still the happy, jolly green elf I've always been. But I have something to show you, and, it's a really big deal and it might make you freak out, so … you know … be ready."

"For Azar's sake! Will you please come out from behind that curtain! Or do I have come over there?"

The changeling moved the curtain, revealing himself. "See, I'm A-OK. In perfect health, nothing's broken or cut or burned or bruised."

She studied him intensely. She visually verified that he was telling her the truth. "OK, so what is this thing that's gonna freak me out? Don't tell me that Terra came back while I was gone and you asked her to be your girlfriend … because if you did … I'm gonna kill you."

He smiled nervously at his friend. "Nope, not Terra."

Raven heaved an exasperated sigh. "Well then, what in Trigon's name could possibly freak me out?"

She saw him swallow hard and began to feel an acute sense of anxiety emanating from him. Her empathic senses were becoming sharper and she could literally taste his fear. But she sensed something else. It felt familiar, yet at the same time it was new. Beast Boy turned to look behind the curtain and nodded.

That was when she saw it. A gray hand reached from behind the curtain and pulled it away.

"I'm honored to meet you, Raven."

The demoness went slack jawed. "Sweet Azar!"

The two women locked eyes with each other.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, her voice trembling.

Beast Boy squeezed the mystery woman's hand and pecked her on the cheek.

"Go ahead, tell her, it's gonna be alright, I promise."

Raven continued to stare incredulously at the woman who not only had her voice, face and body, she also had her man.

"My name is Rachel Roth, and as to whom I am, I'm your clone."

Raven stared dumbfounded at her twin.

"My clone? But how?"

"It was Slade. I was meant to be a weapon to use against the Titans. Slade gave me your memories. The deception was so perfect that even I thought I was you, until I discovered the truth. The Martian Manhunter and his niece freed me from Slade's influence, they liberated me."

Raven turned to the others.

"I want to talk with her … alone."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Uh Rave, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, Gar, it is. Now please leave us. Don't worry, I won't do anything rash, I couldn't if I tried, not the way I'm feeling now."

The others reluctantly agreed and slowly filed out of the room. Starfire stopped at the door.

"Raven, would it be the OK if I stayed?"

"No, Starfire, we need some privacy, we have some delicate issues to discuss. Please don't worry, everything will be civil. Besides, I'd be crazy to pick a fight with her in my condition … she'd clean my clock."

Starfire nodded. "I will give you the privacy … I hope that you will become good friends."

Raven smiled at the Tamaranian, who half heartedly left the room. As soon as the door slid shut Raven glared at her clone.

"OK, 'Rachel', by the way, nice choice of name, but being that you're my clone I suppose I should be flattered."

Rachel dropped her head. "Forgive me, Raven, I don't want to offend you or cause you distress."

"Oh really!" Raven growled as she sat up in her bed with a vigor that surprised Rachel. "Then would you mind telling me what the Trigon you're doing with my man?"

Rachel gulped before replying. "Raven, you told him, in front of Robin and Starfire, that there would never be a romantic relationship between you and Gar. I remember it well, I have your memories."

"Then you should also remember that I was buying time, because I wasn't ready yet."

Rachel frowned. "And you're ready now?"

"That's irrelevant. He's mine, end of story."

"Will you ever be ready? I don't think so."

Raven laughed with a heavy note of derision. "Oh, aren't you the confident one. What? You think that just because you don't have Rage in you that you're better suited for him?"

"The thought crossed my mind, and his."

Raven crossed her arms. "Fat chance, now you listen to me. You will stay away from him. He's mine. Have I made myself clear?"

Rachel glared at Raven. "No"

"No? What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Big whoop, so was Terra." She sneered at the clone. "She didn't last and neither will you."

"It's more than that, we're … already talking about the long term together … and … I can't think of any other way of saying this … we're sleeping together."

Raven's jaw dropped. "What did you say? I hope I misheard what you said, you boyfriend stealing bitch."

Rachel defiantly stood her ground.

"You heard me well, I have intercourse with him. And he likes it … a lot. He screams my name, and not yours, when we do it. Face it Raven, he was never yours … he's mine."

Raven's eyes split into 4 crimson red slits. "You whore! You sneaky, cheap, grown in a test tube, slut!"

The four eyes intimidated Rachel, but once again she stood her ground.

"Don't kid yourself, Raven. You would have slept with him a long time ago if you could. I have your memories. I know how much you lust for him. But we both know that it will never happen, it can't, Rage will never allow you to do it. You'd lose control, maybe even become like your father."

"Get out of here."

"Raven, please don't take it personally … it just seemed right. I … I love him. I really do, and he loves me."

Raven's fists began to crackle with dark energy.

"Get out or I'll throw you out myself!"

Rachel heaved a frustrated sigh and turned to leave.

"Raven, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to …"

"Apology not accepted, now get the hell out of here before I return you to the Petri dish you crawled out of."

Rachel left without saying a word. Raven removed the I.V. in her arm and hopped out of her bed.

"Garfield Logan, you are in BIG trouble." She growled to herself as she looked for a change of clothes, and found none. She also noticed that her butt was hanging out the back of her hospital gown and heaved an exasperated sigh. She raised her arms, in an attempt to teleport herself to her room, but she was still too weak and nothing happened.

She dropped an F bomb and charged out of the infirmary, with her gray keister exposed as the hospital gown flapped behind her.

_**-( scene break )-**_

It looks like isn't thrilled at meeting her "sister". Can you blame her? Maybe Rachel should have kept her mouth shut. And in the next chapter, Raven's gonna confront BB (after getting properly dressed).

And now, the mail bag. 16 reviews! Thanks! It is appreciated.

_Guest_

Love the story read all in a day so far

_Wow! I'm touched! _

**punkrocka23**

It's been too long since I've reviewed or even done anything. Very good story, brilliant as usual. Looking forward to the next update! Now if I could get around to my own stories...lol

_Thanks, and I delivered before my promised deadline. Hopefully the next one will be ready by Sunday_

**GreennaveyblueRaven **

Now what it feels like slade is a bbrae shipper lol keep up the good work.

_LOL! Like he told he demon guarding the door where flesh and blood were kept: he isn't that nice of a guy._

**The Cretin **

Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm here :) WHAT A RIDE! Gotta love Slade. The guy's one of the most classic of comic book villains. Would you say "changeling" is better for Gar as a "racial" description or would you consider it a better codename? Anyways, love how pulled this one off. The fight was excellent. Now it looks as if Slade has Gar and even more, both Raven and Rachel. Hope BB gets Raven out. Hope he manages to save Rachel as well but I hope he finds that he's in love with Raven. You know what they say, "nothing beats the original". Can't wait to read more. Keep rockin.

_I think that Slade is baddest DC villain most people have never heard of._

**titanfan45 **

You just HAD to do that didn't you? Thankfully the weekend isn't too far off. Having J'onn and his niece shapeshift into whales was well done.

_I was inspired and got it done! _

**The Reviewer**

It would be awesome if Slade made the beast as his own person lol The beast is the only thing-err person-animal ?That likes Ravens Crazy side...

_Though the show's producers denied that they would ever ship BB and Raven, they did too many things that suggest otherwise. I believe that the Beast was created in the show, and he lives for Raven._

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

PICKLE!

_Gherkin!_

**gabylokita41**

That was awesome a great way to leave us hanging :) i was right when i said this story was ganna be as great as the others im enjoying it alot :D

_Thanks, and we're getting to the juicy part._

**Teslar**

You know how to keep us hanging

_I live for cliffhangers!_

**Densharr**

Huh. Five bucks says he clones an appropriate B for the 'real' Raven.

_That would have been fun. But I think I did that in "Beast Boy's Gambit". OK, there were transdimensional twins, but yeah, there was more than one BB in that story. And one of them wasn't even green nor had powers._

**discb **

Oh snap

_It's gonna get juicy._

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

I knew ot was to good to be true. By the way I really liked how you added the beast into this story, hes always been a favorite character of mine great chapter.

_The Beast is also one of my favorites too._

**Katwizzle**

I cant wait for find out what Slade wants with Beastboy!

_Unfortunately, we might never find out. Heck, even I don't know!_

**Speedy **

Slade arrived in the island in ten minutes? And why didnt J'onn turn intangible and came rapidly to help BB and Rachel?

_Slade had never left. As for the Martians, Slade was ready for them. The truth is he was using Raven as bait to catch BB._

**WhovianTitanPotter **

It just seem too perfect; that Rachel was her "own person"... -shakes fist- SLADE!Excellent chapter though!

_But she is her own person, as Slade found out. Unfortunately, Raven isn't too thrilled about that._

**Dragonkyng **

I knew it, he'll have to choose which one to save won't he?

_I gotcha! All of you! LOL! But, he might still have to choose._


	13. Chapter 13

Raven stormed into her room, the door sliding shut behind her. She charged into her bathroom and opened the sliding door to the shower, only to find that her bathing supplies were missing. She frowned, knowing well who had taken them, and opened a cabinet, which fortunately contained all the extra supplies she needed: shampoo, body wash, deodorant, razor, etc. She flipped the showers valve open and disrobed, throwing her hospital gown into the trash. As she waited for the hot water she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She could tell that she lost weight, no doubt a side effect of the hibernation process.

The thought that Slade had used her made her feel sick in her stomach. Slade stole everything that was unique about her: her physique, her memories, even her emotions and feelings, and used them to make a replica of her, a replica that was so perfect that her friends, the four closest people in the world to her, couldn't tell the difference.

The bathroom mirror began to fog up and Raven stepped into the stall, eager to wash away the foul smell that the chemicals used in the cryonic freezing process left behind. She poured a dollop of shampoo on her scalp and began to lather her violet locks, when she realized something. It wasn't true … he could tell the difference. He probably thought at first that she had merely changed, but now he knew the truth … and he liked the clone better. Suddenly, Terra's mocking words echoed in her mind:

_Come on Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? _

"Stop!" Raven moaned.

_That everyone liked me better than you?_

"NOOO!"

The shower doors and the bathroom mirror shattered in a loud explosion. Raven fell to her knees, oblivious to everything around her.

"No. it's not true. I'm the real Raven … she's the impostor. I'm their friend, not her!"

She stood up and surveyed the damage. Her powers had returned, and with a flick of a wrist she repaired the broken glass … no one would ever know.

She dried herself off and quickly dressed. She felt agitated, completely out of sorts.

_I need to meditate._

Her room suddenly felt tainted, and she knew why … Rachel had profaned it with her presence … she could feel her residual aura, an aura that was so much like her own that it was almost indistinguishable … but there were differences, subtle as they might be … Rachel was not Raven. It didn't matter that she looked, sounded and even smelled like her … their auras were different.

Raven would have to cleanse her room, exorcising it of Rachel's mental stench. But there was another residual aura in the room … Garfield. The cleansing would have to wait, she desperately needed to meditate, but she couldn't do it here in her room.

She swirled her cape around herself and vanished into the floor.

_**-( scene break )-**_

It was late in the afternoon and Starfire was on the Tower's roof, recharging herself with the sun's rays. The princess was named Starfire and though she was named that way by her parents for other reasons, it was an apt name, her fiery power came from the sun, which was a star. The girl was a living battery.

She moaned softly as she absorbed the late afternoon rays. In addition to its utilitarian function absorbing the sun's energy was also pleasurable. She was stripped down to some very skimpy Tamaranian undergarments that left little to the imagination and would have remained standing, with her arms extended, until the sun had set, that is until she heard the signature hum of Raven's dark energy. She turned to face her friend.

"Raven, you were discharged from the infirmary?"

"I discharged myself."

"Is that prudent, shouldn't Cyborg have discharged you?"

"I'm fine, Starfire. And since you mentioned prudence, haven't we already discussed why you shouldn't prance around naked on the Tower roof?"

The princess giggled.

"You earthlings are strange. The body is an object of beauty, and I am not naked, though I see nothing wrong with being naked."

Raven snorted.

"Look, I know you sleep with Robin, so he's seen you in the buff, but what if Cyborg or Beast Boy came up here while you … sun bathe?"

Starfire smiled. "Actually, that has happened once, friend Beast Boy was very embarrassed and did the blushing. But I do not understand why."

Raven heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Starfire, I have explained this to you more than once. On Earth, especially in North America, nudity is associated with sexuality."

"Yes, you have explained that before. I still do not understand …"

Raven face palmed. "Remember when you became jealous of Kitten?"

"But that is different; Kitten was trying to steal Robin's heart. I do not care if he sees her naked, but I do care if she steals Robin's love and affection."

"YES! But how do you think human women attract human males?"

"Through the expression of their innermost feelings?"

Raven frowned at her friend.

"No, Starfire, they use sex to attract men. They tease men with it. It's a forbidden fruit."

"They use sex? Would that not be the shallow? And besides, on Tamaran we share it freely with anyone we love."

"It is … but it works … I should know. And sharing it with anyone, that makes you a slut, at least it does here."

The Tamaranian looked puzzled.

"You speak of the Rachel?"

"You mean it isn't obvious?"

Starfire sighed.

"Raven, I am afraid that you are most mistaken about our new friend."

"Mistaken? I'm gone for three weeks and when I returned I find that Beast Boy is sleeping with her."

"I do not understand why this bothers you, even by your Earthly standards … you said yourself that there would never be a romantic relationship between you and Beast Boy."

Raven felt the biting sting of having her words tossed back into her face.

"Yes, I know I said that."

"Then how can you be upset with Beast Boy and Rachel, when they are in the love?"

Raven exploded upon hearing those words.

"No they aren't! Is everyone here utterly clueless? I'm surrounded by idiots! She's just a proxy for me!"

"A proxy? You mean someone who represents you during an absence? If that is what you believe then you are mistaken. Yes, at first when we all believed that Rachel was you. Beast Boy was happy when he thought that you had reconsidered and began the relationship with him. But when we learned the truth Rachel attempted to end the relationship, but Beast Boy would not accept, because he understood that he really was in love with Rachel."

Raven crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

"That's nonsense. If she wasn't my clone he would never have fallen for her! He's in love with her because she is exactly like me."

Starfire crossed her arms and turned away from Raven.

"No my friend, she is not exactly like you. And the differences, they are not trivial."

"What do mean by that?"

"She does not have the Rage … Raven … she is like you in so many ways: she is intelligent, strong, and loyal. She has your dry wit and sarcasm but she is also …"

"What you're trying to say is that she's nicer than me."

Starfire turned back to face her friend.

"Raven, you are … complicated. Rachel … is less complicated."

"You mean she puts out."

"No, what I mean is that, unlike you, she is able to express her feelings. Yes, I am aware that they are the physically intimate, but that is not why they are together. They are the intimate because they are together … and Raven … I know you love him very much … but you must let him go."

"Let him, go? What kind of friend are you to give me that sort of advice?"

Starfire's expression looked hurt. The accusation stung. Starfire recalled a Mark Twain quote:

'_The proper office of a friend is to side with you when you are in the wrong. Nearly anybody will side with you when you are in the right'. _

But Starfire knew that she could not side with Raven on this.

"I am an honest friend, one who will tell you what you need to hear as opposed to what you wish to hear. Raven, you are my dear friend, but I must tell you the truth, no matter how painful it is."

Raven glared at her, but said nothing.

"Raven, you know that it cannot be. Yes, you became close with Beast Boy; you would go out on the dates with him, even though you denied they were dates. But … you are unable to express your feelings to him. I know you have them, Raven; but if you cannot demonstrate them to him, how can there be a relationship?"

Raven raised her hands in an apologetic gesture.

"OK, I'll admit it, I was afraid of moving further, but I had good reasons at the time. And yes, I took him for granted, I was … satisfied with where our relationship was … and maybe I was too scared to go any further because of who I am. I realize that was selfish of me … but … I can change. I can be who he needs me to be."

Starfire shook her head.

"No, Raven, you must be true to yourself. You cannot be someone who you are not … and you are not … Rachel."

Raven stared off into the distance, as if she had not heard Starfire's words.

"I need to talk with him."

"Raven, please, do not …"

Again, Raven appeared to not hear her. Instead, her black hemisphere appeared and sank into the ground, taking her with it. Starfire crossed her arms and slouched, while a tear dripped down her face.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Things were quiet in the room with the door labeled "BEAST BOY". The changeling was napping on the lower bunk, snoring peacefully, his right arm hanging over the edge of the bed, his hand resting on the floor.

Rachel was sitting on a plush easy chair, her left leg dangling over the armrest, reading a thick book she had just received via mail order from an obscure bookstore in Bagdad. The gray clone looked up from her book, saw the green Titan snoring. She sighed contentedly as she turned back to her book. The turmoil from earlier in the infirmary was all but forgotten. At the moment everything was perfect.

Until there was a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked, come in." Rachel called out.

The door slid open, and Raven walked in.

"Oh, it's you. Listen …"

Raven raised her hand, shushing the clone.

"I didn't come to see you."

"He's asleep."

"They I'll wake him up."

Raven strolled over to the beds and sat down on the lower bunk, next to the changeling. She cupped his face in her palm.

"Gar, wake up."

The changeling stirred, but continued to sleep. Raven gently shook his shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and turned, smiling when he saw who it was. She returned his smile.

"Hey Rach, is it time for dinner?"

The changeling's face fell when the gray girl's smile turned into a frown.

"What did you call me?"

Beast Boy blinked several times, until he heard Rachel call out "I'm over here, Gar."

He turned and saw she was still sitting on the chair, reading the book, exactly where she was before he fell asleep. He turned back to the other gray woman, who was still frowning.

"Uh … hi Rave?" He asked in a worried tone. "Uh … wassup?"

"We need to talk."

Beast Boy quickly sat up in his bed.

"Uh, sure … what do you wanna talk about?"

Raven turned to Rachel. "This is a private conversation. Get out."

Rachel snorted.

"Excuse me, this is my room."

"Your room is a Petri dish, now get out. This conversation doesn't involve you."

Rachel glared. "Whatever you have to say to my fiancé, you can say in front of me."

"Your fiancé? Don't make me laugh."

Rachel was now snarling. "I don't intend to make you laugh; I intend to make you cry."

Both women began to crackle with dark energy, which danced on their bodies like black flames. Beast Boy, who was beginning to panic leaped out of his bed and ran to Rachel.

"It's OK, Rach; I'll talk with her, it'll be fine."

"I don't know, Gar. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Trust me." He reassured her. She responded by kissing him. She then turned towards Raven.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I want you to understand one thing, I won't tolerate any disrespect from you. Another wisecrack about me being a clone, and …"

"And you'll what?" Raven interrupted.

Beast Boy defused the situation, by taking Rachel by the hand and leading her out the room.

"Just wait for me here, we can go out for dinner once I'm done talking to her."

Rachel reluctantly agreed and stepped out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her. He turned around and saw that Raven was seated on the lower bunk. She patted the spot next to her, inviting him to join her. He accepted her invitation and sat down.

"So … what do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about us."

"Us, what do you mean?"

Raven's body language changed. Her shoulders slouched and she looked contrite.

"Gar, I know what I said at that restaurant. Doing that to you, in front of our friends … that had to be humiliating … I'm sorry."

"Hey, forget it ever happened."

She smiled hopefully. "Really? You forgive me?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course I do."

Raven wiped a tear away.

"Then … we can start over."

"Uh … what do you mean?"

"Gar, isn't it obvious? We can be together … I know I've been a bitch and a half to you, but that's over …"

"Raven."

" … things will be different now …"

"Raven."

"You do know that I love you, right? I always have, but I was so messed up that I couldn't tell you."

"Raven, please …"

"But now I can. I'm ready to be your girlfriend, Gar."

The changeling froze. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Raven's eyes betrayed the anxiety she was feeling.

"Raven … I don't know what to say."

She frowned. "You could say yes."

He gulped. "No, I can't … I'm sorry, I really am."

Her jaw trembled for a moment.

"Why? You can't be serious that you prefer … that thing … over me."

"Don't talk about her like that … Raven … I know what you're thinking, that I latched onto her as a substitute, especially after you rejected me in front of Rob and Star. But that's not what happened."

She glared at him. "You're picking her over me because she had sex with you."

"No, of course not."

"Then why in Azar's name are you so cozy with a clone that hasn't been awake for a month?"

He glared back at her. "Do you really want to know why? Are you sure you can handle the truth?"

"You know me better than that to even ask that question."

He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" She growled.

He turned back to face her.

"I know what you're thinking, that I'm with her because she's just like you, but without Rage, but that's not it, you see … I love Rachel even though she is so much like you … Raven … I'd love her even if she was nothing like you at all. And in many ways she is nothing like you. She's sweet, uninhibited, and expressive of her feelings … when she first woke up, she thought she was you. Slade tortured her to fool her, before allowing her to escape. When she came back, the first thing she told me that she changed her mind about us, because she was afraid of losing me."

"Gar, what do you think I've been telling you now?"

"I know, Raven, but it's too late. Rachel and I have been discussing our future and we decided that we belong together. We agreed to marry after I turn 18"

Raven stared at him, horrified.

"I know you want there to be an 'us'. Raven, you're a dear friend, and I love you, but … there never was an 'us'. I'm sorry … I need to leave now."

Raven balled her fists.

"You're really choosing her over me!? A clone!? She's not even a real person! You've chosen a doll! Garfield, why are you doing this to me!?"

"I'm sorry, Raven, but this isn't about you. Now, if you'll excuse me …"

Beast Boy walked out the door, where Rachel was waiting.

"How did it go?" She whispered.

Before he could answer, Raven charged out of the room, and faced her rival. She raised her hand and pointed at her angrily.

"You think this over, but it's not."

"Get over it, Raven. You rejected him. You'll never be right for him."

"Says you, clone."

Rachel's jaw trembled.

"I am a clone, your clone, but I'm a better Raven than you ever were. That's why he chose me, because I'm not a psychotic, Trigon spawn like you are!"

Beast Boy face palmed upon hearing those words. He then attempted to defuse the moment.

"Rach, Rave, c'mon, there's no need for …"

Raven shoved him out of the way with her dark energy, and he landed on his butt.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, you half baked copy!"

"Bring it on, bitch!" Rachel replied.

The changeling stared, mesmerized as Raven lunged at Rachel, tackling her by the waist. The two women were wearing identical outfits, Raven's signature leotard and cape ensemble. They rolled on the floor, throwing punches at each other. Beast Boy was unable to tell them apart.

"Stop fighting!"

"Shut up!" Both women replied in unison, before they resumed their brawl.

Even without using their powers, it was a frightful fight. These were not a pair of high school girls having a cat fight. Robin had trained Raven in the martial arts, and Rachel inherited that knowledge. They wrestled like a pair of jujitsu masters, which is what they were. They were also evenly matched, neither one gained the upper hand as theY continued to fight.

As the changeling watched, one of the gray women kicked the other in the face with a push kick, sending her opponent tumbling. The kicked woman, Garfield had no idea of who was who anymore, leaped back on to her feet and fired a dark energy blast. The other woman quickly retaliated.

"Stoooop!" He yelled, but neither woman listened as they escalated the use of the powers.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The scene in the common room was typical for that time of the evening. Robin and Starfire were seated on the couch, watching "World of Fungus" (the things people will do out of love), while Cyborg was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. While still seated on the couch, Robin turned and cocked his head.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think I did hear something." Cyborg replied.

At first they heard dull thuds, but those soon were replaced by what sounded like muffled blasts and explosions. Robin leaped to his feet.

"Titans! We're under attack!"

As Robin shouted his warning a loud explosion was heard above the ceiling, which suddenly caved in. The three Titans scurried out of the way of the sudden avalanche of broken concrete and rebar. A huge dust cloud formed where the debris landed, smashing Cyborg's beloved couch in the process.

The three heroes adopted their fighting stances, ready to engage whatever caused the damage. Within moments the dust settled and the trio became bug eyed when they saw the two sorceresses fighting each other, using their powers indiscriminately, further trashing the common room.

"Raven! Rachel! Stop right now! You're going to destroy the Tower!"

Neither woman appeared to even hear Robin's voice. Both had bloodied faces and knuckles. Their faces looked wild and furious. Robin reached for his belt and tossed what appeared to be a handful of marbles at the brawlers, who didn't see them land at their feet. The marbles exploded, emitting a cloud of billowing smoke. Both women coughed and collapsed within seconds. Batman's patented knockout gas never failed to do the trick.

"Cyborg! Get some power cancellation collars on them!"

"I'm on it!" The tin man replied as he retrieved a pair of the collars from a nearby storage closet. As he snapped the collars on, Beast Boy, in the form of a bird, flew down through the hole in the ceiling. He landed next to Robin and resumed his human form. The Teen Wonder gave him a glare worthy of the Dark Knight.

"Hey, I tried to stop them … it wasn't my fault."

_**-( scene break )-**_

And we end the chapter with a cat fight. Of course, they were evenly matched, so it was a draw, even though Robin doesn't see it that way.

And thanks for all the reviews. For expediency's sake, I will skip the mail bag today.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin sat quietly on the chair, reading a martial arts magazine, aptly named "Modern Martial Arts". He scrunched his nose as he flipped the pages, until finally, with a snort of disgust, he tossed it aside. Starfire was also sitting nearby in a rocking chair, reading a science journal. She looked up just as the magazine plopped on floor.

"Your magazine, it does not please you?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Whoever publishes it has no clue. They're a bunch of wannabe amateurs, posers."

The princess giggled.

"My boyfriend, you have trained with the True Master. Any normal martial artist is a 'wannabe' when compared to you."

Robin smiled.

"You know what I like about you Star? You know just the right thing to say."

The princess returned his smile.

"I was under the impression that you like me because I can conjure starbolts and because I am very strong."

Robin snickered, remembering the time they were stranded on the alien world with the strange sonic monster. A lot had changed since then … especially since he finally admitted to Starfire, to himself and in fact to the whole world that he was in love with the Princess from Tamaran.

He had almost lost her because he was so pig headed and stubborn. He took her for granted, that she would wait for him until he was ready. That was unbelievably foolish of him and it only was out of sheer luck that he didn't blow it and lose her forever.

He looked at the bed with the headboard that looked like a hood. A young gray woman was asleep in it, and unlike with him, lady luck had not smiled upon her. She waited too long … and lost. Starfire noticed that he was looking at Raven.

"Robin, what is going to happen with our team?"

"I don't know … I just know that Raven and Rachel don't get along … I don't think they'll ever get along."

"It is unfortunate that she was not honest with her beloved."

Robin dropped his head.

"I'm no one to criticize her … I could have lost you, had someone else come along while I was being an idiot."

The princess cupped his face in her palm.

"Robin, you could never lose me."

The teen wonder took her hand and kissed her palm. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was. When his parents died he was adopted by a billionaire, and became the Dark Knight's original side kick (Babs recently told him that Bruce was training a replacement for him, a young boy named Jason Todd, and that Bruce would soon be telling him that he could no longer be Robin). He established his independence and founded at team of adolescent super heroes. But the biggest feather in his cap was that he, a circus brat, had a genuine, bona fide princess as a girl friend. And it was even better than that … Starfire was the most wonderful girl in the world, if not the whole damn universe … and she was his girl.

He looked back at Raven's still sleeping form, and he felt his heart break. Raven was a dear friend … he sometimes wondered that if he had never met Starfire, that maybe there might have been something more between them than just friendship … who was he kidding? Robin loved Raven … just not as much as he loved Starfire.

Raven was in a no win situation and Robin felt for his friend. In so many ways they were so much alike: dark, brooding, emotion hiding, unapproachable. And yet she lost her love to another while he did not, and it was all because of luck. Luck which he felt he didn't deserve.

He looked back at his girlfriend. She was so devoted to him and he knew that he didn't deserve it. It was one of the reasons he originally balked at moving forward in their relationship. He simply felt … unworthy.

Robin had a sudden revelation. He and Starfire had been a couple for years, ever since he came to his senses when they were in Tokyo. Things moved slowly again after that, and it was at Starfire's insistence that they became physically intimate, and at his insistence that was kept a secret.

Seeing his dark friend who was wallowing in her loss made him realize that he was making the same mistake, all over again.

"Star?"

"Yes, my beloved."

"I've been thinking …"

"Yes, I know, you do he thinking a lot. What are you thinking about? Where Slade ran off to after abandoning his lair on Santa Angelina Island?"

He smiled and kissed her hand again.

"No, I wasn't thinking about Slade … I was thinking about us, about our future."

Her eyes became heart shaped.

"You were?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was."

"And what kind of future were you thinking about?"

"Well … one where we're always together."

"Yes?" She inquired anxiously.

"Where we share everything."

"Yes? What else? Is it a future where will have our own bumgorphs?"

He gulped.

"I hadn't thought of that … but yes … Star … what I'm trying to say is …"

He paused again, swallowing hard.

"Oh for Azar's sake, just tell her you want to marry her!"

Robin and Starfire did a double take towards the bed, from where a now awake Raven stared back at them.

"What are you waiting for, Boy Blunder?" Raven snapped at him in her signature monotone.

Robin tugged at his collar, but it provided no relief. He then locked eyes with his girlfriend.

"Robin, is Raven correct? Do you really …"

Robin placed his fingers over her lips, gently shushing her.

"Starfire, will you be my wife?"

The princess beamed happily. "Yes! I will!"

"See, it wasn't that hard." Raven chided him. "And after I blew my only chance at happiness, I sure wasn't gonna let you make that same mistake."

Raven sat up in her bed and noticed she was wearing a power cancellation collar.

"Robin, I'm sorry about what happened. There's no excuse for what I did, I acted like a spoiled brat … I promise I'll fix everything."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK, Cyborg has it all under control … but Raven … what happened?"

She dropped her head, clearly ashamed of what she had done.

"I lost my man to another woman … and yes, I know he was never mine, and not because he didn't want that. I know it's my entire fault, but that doesn't make it easy … I behaved like a child and you know why? It's the same reason why I hated Terra … I thought she was going to take my place, that she was going to replace me … and before you say anything, if anyone can replace me, it's Rachel. She's absolutely right; she's a better Raven than I ever was. I guess she's Raven 2.0 … all the butt kicking and one quarter the bitch."

Starfire gasped. "Raven! Did she really say that?"

"She did, but I had it coming. I said some rather terrible things to her, and I said them because I was jealous … jealous that she could be for Gar what I could never be. It hurt; it hurt a lot, so I lashed out at her, calling her a lab specimen and a bad copy of me. I … I owe her apology. She never asked to be my clone, to have Slade download my memories and personality into her. It must be horrible being her, every time she sees me it's only a painful reminder that she was screwed, that instead of having her own life she inherited someone else's past. And to top it all off, she even tried to be nice to me, at least until I went all Trigon on her … I'm so ashamed of myself."

She choked back a sob.

"I'll pack my things and I'll be out of here by the end of the week."

Robin wiped away a tear from her face with his finger.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're our sister and this is your home. You're staying with us."

"But what about her?"

"I know, we can't just throw her out, but I have an idea."

"You do? What is it?"

"I need to discuss it first with Bumblebee."

"You're sending her to Titans East?"

"No, not that." He said as he reached over and unlocked the power cancellation collar. "I'm sorry we put this on you, it was a necessary precaution. We can discuss the future after dinner, but Raven, you do know that no one can take your place?"

Starfire smiled, remembering hearing similar words on the Tower's rooftop after the incident with Blackfire and the stolen Centaurian moon gem. Sometimes Robin could say the right thing.

Raven wrapped her arms around the teen wonder. "Thank you, friend."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Rachel and Beast Boy sat on the Tower's rooftop. It was a breezy day and her long violet hair billowed in the breeze while she fondled the collar the changeling had just removed from her neck.

"So we brought down the roof over the common room, and destroyed everything in it … oh Gar … I'll never be able to show my face here again. My short tenure as a Titan is over, I can't believe I allowed myself to be provoked like that, I should know better."

"It's OK, Rach, Cyborg already fixed everything … well … except for the couch, he had to special order a replacement, it won't be ready for six weeks."

"I behaved disgracefully; I should resign my commission as a Titan."

"Don't be silly, Rach."

"Silly? Gar, we could have hurt you! We were fighting like a couple of high school girls over a crush, except that we have terrifying superpowers. Gar, I lost all control, all I felt was rage. What if I had killed you by accident?"

"Did you say 'Rage'?"

She slapped her forehead.

"Oh Azar, I'm more like her than I thought. And yes, I know I never met Azar, but I do remember her from Raven's childhood memories."

"You are different from her."

"That's what I've been telling myself, to justify keeping you for myself … but now … now I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe I should give you back to her."

Beast Boy snorted. "Hey, I'm not a football."

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, what I'm saying is that when all is said and done, I'm just a copy and I should step aside."

He shook his head.

"No, you're not just like her … Rach … you were never ashamed of me … you never put me down or made fun of me. You've never told me I'm stupid …"

"Actually … I did."

"You were, joking … but you know what I mean … she'd go out of her way to make me feel stupid, like I was dumb … what did I ever see in her?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"She wasn't ashamed of you, she was ashamed of herself. She pushed you away because she thought she didn't deserve you … Gar … when I still thought I was Raven and when I confessed to you … I felt dirty, unworthy of you. Learning that I wasn't her, it was such a relief. Sure, finding out that I was her clone put a damper on that self discovery, but once I accepted who I was it was such a relief, and then I was ready to get close to you. But now, I'm not sure about anything anymore, well, except that I love you."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"The problem is that once again I don't know who I am. She said that I was just a doll, and … maybe she's right, maybe I'm nothing more than a Raven doll, pull the string on my back and I'll say that I love you."

"That's a lie! You aren't a doll, you're a person!"

"Who happens to be just like Raven."

"So you're her twin sister."

"I'm not her twin. Take away all her memories from me and what do you have left? Nothing! Just a blank slate."

"Rachel, why are you doing this?"

"Because Gar, it's Raven whom you love, everything you love about me was copied from her."

"No Rachel, you're wrong. You're better than her."

"I wish."

The changeling shouted in exasperation.

"Is that what you really want!? You want me to dump you and go back to a woman who has never shown me any respect or love? A psychotic woman who can't even kiss me because she might lose control of the demon inside her? Why? Just because she's the 'original' Raven? You listen to me! I love you Rachel Roth, and not because you're a better version of Raven, because you're not, I love you because you're you!"

The gray girl lunged and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"I love you, too." She whimpered.

The two lovers remained in tender embrace until their communicators chirped. Beast Boy flipped his open. Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Dinner's ready, I had it catered, nothing from Cyborg's cookbook, so it should be vegetarian friendly for you guys. And after we eat, we have to talk about what happened. Robin out."

_**-( scene break )-**_

OK, I'm going to stop here so I can post this before it gets late again. Also, I hope you RobStar fans enjoyed the proposal.

And this time ... the mailbag is back.

**Anon**

So wait Starfire and Beastboy both basically told Raven, that Rachel is like her only better?! That's so mean, I feel hurt for her. Update soon please.

_Not exactly. Star did tell Raven that she should let Beast Boy go, but only Rachel actually said that she was a better Raven_

**Titan18Gamble**

Wow. Slade, that was quite the number you did on them. Amazing job.

_Even though he didn't win, as usual, Slade left his mark._

**Curse you Perry the Platypus**

NO mail bag!

_My apologies, my liege!_

**Rosalind du Coudray **

At this point, if I were Raven, I would just leave! She's like a stranger in her own house. :( I really wish Raven and BB would be together haha! Keep it going! Can't wait for the next update!

_Well, Raven was going to leave, but Robin would never hear if it!_

**The Nightrage Beast **

Raven does double leg takedown, IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! Though I got a bad feeling Raven will be in it for the worse and Gar gotta do a mercy killing on her like Wolverine did to Jean Grey.

_I don't think BB could do that._

**SladeRavenFan**

Awww, poor Raven. I hate that clone, she stole her boyfriend, has her looks, and wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Raven. Please say Slade has some sort of plan to do with Rachel making Raven feel low, then making her fall against the team because Rachel's evil. C'mon, don't you hate her? And can't one Titan try to really understand the pain Raven's going through? Cy? Robin?

_Robin can understand, he and Raven have a lot in common._

**bluedog197 **

Now that's what i call a battle to the death. best chapter yet lol might as well get terra in this fight well anywho great work hope to see more of this and fluffyness

_I have been accused of bringing Terra into stories where she has no business, but in this story all she gets is a flash back in Raven's bathroom._

**The Cretin **

Well thought out drama. I have to wonder the long term effects. A clone can be unstable. Hope Gar isn't setting himself up to shoot himself in the foot. I understand Raven's anger she should've kept control. Rachel likewise is becoming brazen. Trigon Spawn...she's gonna learn quickly that those are "fightin words". Though she can't help how she was created, she best be careful. 3 weeks is not 5years. I'd say the Titans (except maybe BB) would take the original's side should circumstances allow.

Kudos on an original, interesting, and intriguing storyline. Can't wait to read more. Hope you are well. Keep rockin

_Thanks, and as I shared with you in private, a spoiler: Rachel won't deteriorate or die prematurely._

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

Wow, I guess both of them are bee-otches rach insults rave rave insults rach, I'm not sure who to side with hear, its got me all sad and confused. But this is a great chapter and I really liked it, even though it was kind of sad.

_Well, they both want the same guy and feel they are entitled to him._

**FelynxTiger **

no, no , no nononononono no noNOOOO ahhhhhhh why?! noooo Ravennnn! TT , Don't worry Rae, We still love you -n-)/

nice cat fight btw

_Poor Raven, I'm being so mean to her in this story. Someone mentioned in review that maybe polygamy is the answer. I don't think the ladies would be open to that (I did once have BB married to Star and an OC in Beast Boy's gambit). Still I am curious as to what the readers think of that (BB being with both of them)_

**Jason9000 **

Hm...why am I getting this vibe that this clone isn't going to live long? Not from Raven killing her per say, but because she wasn't "built" to live a full life by Slade. I wouldn't be surprised if her entire structure starts to fall apart after some internal clock hits its limit.

_Nope, as I already spoiled above, Slade built Rachel to last._

**gabylokita41 **

Wow that was awesome i can just imagine them fighting haha thatd be an awesome sight

_LOL. Robin had to stop them or they would have flattened the Tower. _

**nicolemda **

I think that raven gets so fed up (sorry for the bad spelling) that she goes and teams up with slade out of anger.

_Now that's wicked!_

**MelonLord28 **

Yeah cat fight, Whoo! A little raven on raven action. I don't presume the characters motivations, but I'd say Rachel being essentially a raven willing to put out probably didn't hurt her and BBs chances, at best.

_Actually, Rachel isn't a slut. She does love BB._

**MickChick125 **

So who does Robin think won? I MUST KNOW!

_Why Raven, of course!_

**discb **

Lmao

_I live to entertain!_

**titanfan45 **

Great job on Raven and Starfire's conversation. Poor raven, she owes Slade big time for all of this trouble in her life. Great cat fight. I can't envision that there will ever be any sisterly love between those two.

_You never know, they might reconcile in the end. Or maybe not._


	15. Chapter 15

"Dinner's ready, I had it catered, nothing from Cyborg's cookbook, so it should be vegetarian friendly for you guys. And after we eat, we have to talk about what happened. Robin out."

Rachel sighed upon hearing the words. She was dreading facing what had happened.

"He's going to blame me for the brawl."

They approached the elevator doors on the rooftop. The changeling pressed the button, summoning the lift.

"Raven threw the first punch." He replied.

"But I provoked her."

"No you didn't. In our room, she begged me to dump you and I refused. When I confirmed that we're engaged … she lost it … there's no way Robbie can blame you."

"You mean like how he's gonna be impartial the way he was when you first became the Beast? They all thought you were trying to hurt Raven when in fact you saved her from Adonis. I remember when Raven woke up in that med station and Starfire told her she was safe. And I did provoke her."

The elevator doors opened and they entered. Beasty Boy pressed the button for the level where the common room was. The doors closed and the Spartan lift closed its doors and began its descent.

"Yeah, but in the end everything was set straight." He added.

"Gar, they aren't going to rule in my favor."

The changeling put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rach, it isn't a trial. Robin said that we would talk about what happened, that's all."

Before Rachel could rebut him the elevator stopped. The level indicator above the door said "Habitat level". The doors opened and revealed Raven's solemn figure, which looked slightly startled upon seeing the lift's passengers.

"I-I'll take the stairs." She stammered.

Beast Boy hopped off the lift and grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to do that." He said as he gently led her into the elevator.

Raven tensed up and slightly resisted, but in the end she submitted to his request. As the doors closed the two sorceresses exchanged furtive glances.

"So, we're gonna have a catered vegetarian dinner. Sweet, huh?" The changeling attempted to break the ice.

"Yes, that's what Robin said." Raven replied hesitantly.

Rachel bit her lower lip, mustering up the courage to speak.

"Raven … I'm sorry about what I said … I'm … I'm not a better Raven than you are."

Raven closed her eyes as processed what she heard.

"And … and calling you Trigon spawn … that was uncalled for … I'm sorry I said that."

Without opening her eyes, Raven replied.

"And I'm sorry about the things I said about you, calling you a lab specimen … I still can't explain how I stooped so low to say something like that."

"We both know why we said what we said, but you're right, it's not like us to behave like that." Rachel replied.

Raven relaxed slightly.

"Well, it's not like I haven't behaved like that before. I really enjoyed fighting with Terra … I kicked her in the face once …"

"She had it coming … that was sweet." Rachel replied with a hint of a smile on her face. "I'll bet she had that footprint on her face for days."

"Yeah … it was … therapeutic." Raven remarked. "Even though I lost that fight."

"I wonder whatever happened to Terra. She disappeared less than a week after Gar found her at that school."

"She probably ran off with Slade."

"And became his mistress." Rachel remarked.

"That would be so Terra." Raven agreed.

There was a pregnant pause as the elevator approached the common room level. In a surprise move, Rachel pressed the "Stop" button, halting the lift between levels.

"Raven … so … what happens now?"

"I don't know, I guess Robin will chew us out for fighting and wrecking the Tower."

Rachel shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

Raven crossed her arms and leaned back against one of the walls. She had a slight frown on her face.

"There's nothing to discuss. You won, he's yours, it's over."

"Hey, in case you ladies forgot, I'm here."

Raven turned to him.

"I'm sorry if it sounds like we're talking about you like a prize. But in a way you are. You're our most treasured possession, the problem is only one of us can have you."

"How about we share him?" Rachel suggested. Gar wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

Raven smiled sinisterly. "That's an interesting idea, what do you think, Gar?"

Beast Boy's jaw almost hit the ground as his mind raced, pondering the implications of the suggestion.

"Well?" Raven pried him for an answer.

He gulped.

"Is there an answer that won't get me into trouble?"

"Probably not." Rachel replied.

He gulped again. "Then I'm not gonna answer that question."

The two women laughed.

"Don't worry, Gar, I'm not interested in a time share arrangement, as generous as Rachel's offer is, which I doubt was serious."

The clone looked at her twin.

"So, you've really given up on him, Raven?"'

Raven sighed.

"Given up? I never wil. I will always harbor a hope that I can win him back … but … I have to be realistic … I know he'll be happier with you … let's face it … I don't think I could handle having sex, not where I am now … what kind of wife would I be if asked Gar to join me in a celibate marriage?"

Rachel looked startled. Raven had just conceded the battle … if not the entire war.

"I suppose that if I can't have him, then I would want you to have him … because … as long as he's with you … he'll remember me."

Raven stepped up to the astonished changeling. She pulled him into a deep kiss, rubbing her body against his in a clearly erotic gesture as she French kissed him. Rachel stared wide eyed but said nothing. The changeling responded in kind, and the couple moaned during their impromptu make out session. Finally, after a minute they separated. Gar stifled a gasp as Raven's face was adorned by four crimson red demonic eyes. She raised her hood and turned away, facing one of the corners in the elevator.

"We'd better get going, the food will get cold and they're waiting for us." Raven said in a deep guttural voice.

"Raven?" Rachel inquired. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be back to normal in a moment … let's get going."

Beast Boy hesitated, but eventually he pressed the "Stop" button, which popped back out, and the elevator resumed its journey.

_**-( scene break )-**_

As the trio emerged from the elevator, they saw that there were two unexpected guests seated at the table. Karen Beecher, the leader of Titans East, better known as Bumblebee, sat next to Robin, who himself sat at the end of the table. Across from her was Pantha, the giant Hispanic female super wrestler. Cyborg and Starfire were also seated and the entire group's attention turned to the elevator, which chimed as its doors opened.

The three elevator riders saw the surprised looks on the diners' faces, but pretended to not notice as the emerged. They quietly took their places at the table, with the changeling sitting between the two gray women. Robin stared at the two sorceresses, and looked mildly frustrated. The woman seated to Beast Boy's left cleared her throat.

"In case you're wondering … I'm Raven."

The teen wonder coughed nervously.

"Right … ok … let's eat before it gets cold."

As the platters of food were passed around, Robin stared nervously at the two gray women, who appeared to be very civil with each other.

"You guys … looks like you buried that hatchet?" He asked in an uncertain voice.

"Robin, we're sorry about the brawl." Rachel remarked.

"It won't happen again." Raven added.

"I see … that's … good …"

Bumblebee eyed the two women carefully, studying them like they were a map.

"But you haven't "buried the hatchet", am I right?" She announced.

"Of course they have!" Beast Boy interjected as he sweat dropped. "Right?"

"Nope." Raven replied.

"We're still rivals. We just promised to not trash the Tower." Rachel added.

"But, Raven, in the elevator … you said …"

"That I had not given up on you … I will respect your choosing Rachel over me, but I haven't given up on you … I'll never give up … I'll always be there if you change your mind."

"Ya'll could share him." Cyborg remarked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Raven glared at the tin man. "If anyone else even suggests that …"

"Ok, bad idea, let's just pretend I never said that." He added nervously.

Robin poked listlessly at his food with a fork.

"So, in other words, there has been no real progress." The teen wonder remarked. "I was afraid that this would happen."

He put his fork down, his appetite was clearly gone.

"Look, I appreciate that you've apologized for fighting and have made a commitment to not let this happen again. I know that you promised to accept Beast Boy's decision, Raven, but in the same breath you said that you still want him … I'm sorry … but that's not good enough."

Raven leaped to her feet. "What do you expect me to do? Flip a switch and stop loving him?"

"Raven, I'm not saying anything like that at all."

"Then what are you saying?"

Robin hesitated, looking somewhat nervous.

"I'm saying that Rachel has to leave."

Rachel nearly exploded. "I see, so you're sending me off to Titans East, without even asking me how I feel about that! But why would you? I'm just a clone, after all. Sure, send the clone away so that Rae-Rae can keep her boy toy!"

Robin shook his head while Bumblebee raised her hand.

"Oh honey, you aren't coming to my team."

Rachel frowned and looked at Pantha.

"So it's even worse than that … you're demoting me to being an honorary Titan. I suppose I should be grateful, at least I get to keep my communicator." She snarled as she tossed her communicator on the table.

Again, Robin shook his head.

"It's not like that at all."

"Then what is it?"

Robin tugged nervously at his collar.

"Bumblebee and I have been talking about something for a long time, for almost a year now in fact … we're considering building a third Tower, in San Antonio, Texas to be precise. We've been in discussions with the Texas Governor and the Mayor of San Antonio for over a year, discussing issues like responsibilities, jurisdiction, funding, etc. In the end we agreed that Titans South would be an independent branch of the Texas Rangers, with full independence but legal law enforcement status throughout the state. We've also discussed jurisdiction south of the border with the Mexican government and that's also been resolved. Pantha has volunteered to join Titans south. Mas y Menos have also expressed interest in …"

"Nuh uh, they're mine, we've discussed this Robin, they're staying with Titans East." Karen interrupted.

"Yes, Bumblebee, I know. But this is a problem for us. We need experienced Titans to lead the new team, but until now we haven't been able to pull the trigger on this as neither Karen nor I are willing to let anyone go … that is, until now."

He turned to face the changeling and his sweetheart.

"Beast Boy, Rachel, I'd like you to take this on. Are you interested?"

The green Titan looked overwhelmed. "You're asking us to leave? Rob, this is our home. You guys are my family."

"I know, Gar; but maybe it's time for you to start a new family."

Raven cleared her throat. "Robin's correct; this is the right thing to do. It won't be easy for me to see you leave, but in the long term, it's the right thing to do."

Beast Boy turned to Rachel.

"Gar, I'd love to do this … but … I don't want you to do this for me. I don't want to take you away from them."

"I'll do it. They can stay here and I'll go to San Antonio." Raven interjected.

"No way! Robin, Cy and Star are just as much you're family as mine. If you go to San Antonio, you'll be alone. At least if Rachel and I go, we'll have each other."

"So, does that mean that you accept?" Bumblebee grilled him.

The changeling froze. All eyes were on him, awaiting his decision. He knew what would happen if he turned it down, Raven would go to San Antonio to head Titans South.

"When would the transfer happen?" He asked.

"Almost immediately, the Texas Rangers will provide a temporary facility to use until the new Tower is built." Robin replied. "You could leave as early as next week."

Beast Boy felt his mouth turn dry.

"How about I give you an answer tomorrow?"

Robin and Bumblebee quickly exchanged glances. She gave him the faintest of nods. He turned back to the changeling.

"OK, Beast Boy, go think about it, but we do need an answer by tomorrow."

The green Titan rose to his feet. His two companions asked him in unison: "Where are you going?"

He stopped in front of the elevator.

"Outside … to think."

The elevators closed, whisking him away.

_**-( scene break )-**_

A rock skipped the surface of the calm bay waters. Beast Boy found another rock, a nice flat one, and flung it. It had a perfect spin and it bounced seven times before sinking into the dark brine, which reflected the full moon that hovered above, its reflection distorted by the tiny circular waves the stone left behind in its wake as it hopped along the water's surface.

He was searching for another rock when he heard footsteps approach. They were light as snowflakes, but his sensitive, pointy ears detected them nonetheless. He looked up and confirmed his suspicion.

"You aren't going to San Antonio, Raven,"

Raven picked up a stone and threw it. It skipped five times.

"How did you know it was me?"

He sat down on a nearby boulder.

"You and Rachel smell different."

"And yet, you confused her with me when she escaped from Slade."

He locked eyes with her. There was an atypical sadness in her amethyst orbs. The last time he remembered seeing that look was when Malchior tricked her and broke her heart.

"Your smell changes when you're under stress. Rachel was pretty beat up when she escaped from Slade, so I chalked it up to that. Anyway, your smells are very similar. Say compared to Star … she smells … weird."

"She's an alien."

"I know, I'm surprised Robin hasn't noticed … she smells like rubber."

"Really? I can't say I've ever noticed … Gar … I didn't come here to talk about who smells better."

"I figured as much … Raven … I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. You never promised yourself to me."

"I'm sorry … I broke your heart."

"You did no such thing. I'm the fool who dumped you. When I did that, I actually hoped that you'd move on and find someone else."

"I could have gone and looked for Terra." He smiled nervously.

"Don't even joke about that! But I'm serious; I was hoping that you would find a normal girl who didn't have a demon parked in her soul."

"Normal chicks don't dig me."

"I don't know about that, all those Japanese girls were crazy about you, probably because they couldn't understand your bad jokes. But Gar, when I found that you had taken up with … Rachel … I didn't know what to think. I took it personally, that much I do know. Look at it from my perspective, I wake up and you're holding hands with a girl who looks just like me, only to find out that she's a clone Slade created. Gar, that was too much to handle at once. I mean, the message was clear, you liked me so much that you found a copy of me that wasn't broken, and that is how I felt … broken, defective."

"Raven, I didn't mean to …"

"I know you didn't, but I still felt that way. And the truth is, I am broken. You saw what happened when I kissed you."

He nodded.

"Gar, that's why I rejected you and broke your heart, and for that I am so sorry. But Robin is right; Rachel and I need to be separated. And you know what that means, someone has to leave and if you and Rachel decide to stay, then I'll go to San Antonio."

Beast Boy nodded his understanding.

"Raven, this decision, it's so hard to make."

"I know, and I think you and Rachel need to decide this together. Gar, it won't be the end of the world for me if I leave. I'll make new friends in San Antonio, Pantha and I get along OK."

"I dunno, Rae, I think you should stay here."

Raven turned to leave. "Go talk with Rachel, but whatever you decide, do what's right for you."

_**-( scene break )-**_

It's late, so no mailbag tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Raven turned to leave. "Go talk with Rachel, but whatever you decide, do what's right for you."

As the sorceress walked away, he called out to her. "Raven, wait!"

She stopped but did not turn around. "What?"

"What about what's right for you?"

He saw her tense up, and after a brief pause she finally turned around.

"Does it matter?" She asked; her voice more gravelly than usual.

"What? What kind of question is that? Of course it matters."

She gave him a sad look.

"You're wrong, it doesn't. No one really cares … you know what, Gar? At the end of the day, the truth is I am alone. I remember what you told me, after Malchior broke my heart … but you were wrong. And please don't take it the wrong way, there is a bitter truth, and that truth is that I'm messed up girl, a girl who has a monster bottled up inside her, and I have to fight to keep it locked up. I'm different, Gar, I'm really different. It doesn't mean that I don't love or don't want to be loved, but that doesn't matter and that's why whatever is right for me also doesn't matter."

"Raven …"

"Gar, all I ask of you is that you never forget me."

A tear dripped down his face.

"I promise … I'll never forget you. How could I?"

Raven sighed.

"After enough time passes you'll only associate my face with her, and that's how it should be since she is your mate and will someday be your spouse."

"Raven, believe me, I wish this could have turned out differently."

"So do I, I wish I could have confessed the deep and burning love I feel for you when we were in that restaurant, but instead I had to suppress it and break your heart, and I did it front of Robin and Starfire, who are now engaged."

"Engaged? When did that happen?"

"Earlier today in my room, they were waiting for me to wake up after that whiff of Robin's knockout gas. They didn't notice me wake up. Robin was clueless as ever, I had to tell him to just do it."

"Wow … hey … were you OK with … you know … learning that?"

"I was jealous at first, but I am genuinely happy for them."

The changeling nodded.

"Yeah … of course … Rave … are you also happy for us? Or at least for me?"

She frowned upon hearing the question. "Which do you prefer? A pleasant lie or the truth?"

Before Beast Boy could answer, their alarms went off. The buckle on his belt and the clasp on her cape began to flash. Raven grabbed the flashing clasp.

"Trouble!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven and Beast Boy came charging into the common room, where the extended team was congregated. Robin typed away at the mission console while Bumblebee watched over his shoulder. Starfire, Pantha and Cyborg were staring at the screen, which highlighted the lone Lexcorp facility in the city. A facility that had an ample inventory of Xenothium, ripe for the taking.

Rachel was also studying the map displayed on the giant screen and noticed when Raven and Beast Boy arrived. Much like her original did so well; the clone erased any traces of displeasure from her face when she saw them arrive together. She also concealed the self satisfaction she felt when the green Titan parted from Raven and ran to her side.

"What's happening?" He asked her.

"Slade's broken into a Lexcorp facility to steal some more Xenothium. It doesn't make sense, he stole plenty from Sivana Industries the day we rescued Raven. He stole 50 kilograms that day. That's ten times as much as Professor Chang stole to power his laser cannon."

"Slade's up to something. The Xenothium heist has to be a decoy."

"Maybe not." She replied. "There's 100 kilograms in the vault at Lexcorp. It's worth over 2 billion dollars. Lex Luthor makes a killing selling small portions to legitimate customers … imagine how much Slade could sell it for to not so legitimate customers."

Beast Boy shivered, as Rachel had a "Raven moment", when she was so similar to Raven that it was uncanny. Both girls were brainy and clever, and Rachel deduced things with a flair he associated with Rave.

Robin turned from the console and faced his troops.

"OK Titans, the reports coming in saying that at least 200 Slade-bots are attacking the Lexcorp facility and have already overwhelmed the armed security Luthor has in place. They also say that they are breaching the vault as we speak. We have to get there as fast as we can and not let them get away with the Xenothium."

"200 Slade-bots, this will be difficult. They do not have to fight us, just run away. How do we stop so many of them?" Pantha asked.

"We also need to be very careful." Raven added. "Xenothium is highly unstable. If a single canister is damaged it could explode. If those 100 kilograms have a chain reaction, half of the city will be destroyed."

"Which is why we will be extra careful." Robin retorted. "Let's move, time isn't on our side."

"Titans, Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

"Wilson, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Slade paced around in yet another hidden lair. Giant view screens hung overhead, showing the battle scene at Lexcorp.

"What if there is an accident? The Lexcorp canisters are not as sturdy as the ones Sivana used. There could be an explosion; we'd lose everything … the Xenothium … the robots."

"There won't be an accident, Wintergreen. And if there is, all of the Titans will be wiped out."

"Along with half the city. If that happens we won't be able to hide, we'll be hunted down like animals … and killed."

"Relax, Wintergreen, the robots are going to spread out. Many will be captured, but not all of them. Whatever Xenothium we can acquire will sell for a handsome price in the Middle East. But that objective is secondary."

Wintergreen looked up at one of the screens. One of the sorceresses was already at the scene, blasting the Slade-bots, while her twin and the changeling collected the freed canisters, taking them back to the vault. Slade pointed at the witch that worked with the changeling, taking turns returning the canisters to safety. The remaining Titans appeared on other screens, performing the same task in other parts of the building. They were separated and operating independently.

"According to the computer, at the current rate of recovery by the Titans we should have 60 kilograms of Xenothium in our possession by the time this is over … but that is only the icing on the cake."

Slade pointed at a screen, a screen where Rachel appeared, collecting yet another recovered canister.

"The clone, she will pay for her treachery."

"The trap is set, Wilson."

"Excellent; when this day is over Robin will finally understand that there is a price to be paid for defying me."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The battle scene was fast paced and intense. There were several passageways that led out from the center of the building, where the vault was housed. As Slade anticipated, about half of his robots were able to escape with a canister full of the deadly compound. This literally drove Robin batty, the thought of Slade getting away with so much Xenothium literally made him feel ill. Slade was one of a select few enemies the Titans had never been able to capture. And to make things worse, their one eyed nemesis seemed to have an unhealthy interest in the Titans.

The Titans of course had many enemies. Some, like Control Freak, were legends in their own minds and provided comic relief. There were higher caliber opponents, like Brother Blood and the Brotherhood of Evil. Deadly foes who deserved to always be taken seriously.

But Slade, he was in a league of his own. Slade Wilson was the result of a botched experiment by the US Army to create a super soldier. Slade, who was an officer, actually volunteered for the program, which enhanced both his brain and his body, giving him superhuman abilities. Slade used these abilities, in a direct violation of orders, to rescue Wintergreen who had been captured by enemies and was abandoned as a casualty of war. That was the turning point in Slade's life, when he transitioned from hero to villain, rejected by the very military that created him. He lost his eye at the hands of his own wife, who later abandoned him. William Randolph Wintergreen was the only person who remained loyal to him. Slade guarded Wintergreen, keeping him hidden and secret from the Titans. Neither Terra nor Robin learned about Wintergreen when they served as Slade's apprentices, though he was often just a few steps away from them.

And Wintergreen's loyalty to Slade was unquestioned. Even though he had no personal quarrel with the Titans he considered them to be every bit his enemies as they were Slade's.

And that included the clone. Wintergreen found her to be detestable, having betrayed her father, the man who brought her to life. He was personally looking forward to seeing her head on a pike.

And thus the trap was set.

It wasn't a convoluted trap. Slade was a firm believer in Occam's Razor, and thus believed that simplicity was always superior to unnecessarily convoluted complexity.

Slade watched on the high def monitor as Raven flawlessly intercepted the droids as they emerged from the corridor. She would fire a group of dark energy spears, which would impale the escaping droids, destroying them on the spot. Rachel and Beast Boy would collect the Xenothium canisters and take them to a safe drop off point.

Slade watched patiently, waiting for the right moment, which didn't take too long to arrive.

Four Slade-bots emerged from the hallway and once again Raven fired at them. This time one of the droids was prepared and it separated from the group which was destroyed. It headed down a second corridor, dashing past Rachel, who also fired her dark energy at it. The droid leaped and performing a mid air flip it dodged Rachel's volley as well and disappeared down another corridor which led outside. Meanwhile, Beast Boy collected the canister from the three destroyed robots, taking them to the drop off, leaving the two witches alone in the room.

"No way is he getting away!" Rachel shouted as she took off after the rogue droid.

"Rachel! Wait! I need you here!" Raven shouted, too late, as Rachel vanished into the corridor.

Raven frowned as she redirected her attention to the next group of droids that arrived. This time she was prepared and the robots evasion tactics failed. Another group arrived and met the same fate. Meanwhile Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. Raven reached out to him with her senses and detected that he was fighting, but was not in any distress.

"Damn you, Rachel, why haven't you returned?"

Suddenly, Raven winced. She felt a searing pain, as if she had been shot with a laser pistol. She instinctively checked her body where she felt the pain, just above her left hip, but there was no wound. At first she was puzzled but within a split second it clicked: She had felt Rachel's pain through her empathic senses and since their bodies were identical, Raven actually felt the pain as if it was her own.

Raven took off flying into the corridor where she last saw Rachel, using her empathic senses to locate her clone. As she flew she could tell she was getting close and slowed, finally stopping and hiding in a doorway.

From her hideout she saw Rachel slumped on the floor, and the air smelled of burned flesh. The clone was surrounded by three Slade-bots and it was perfectly clear that the young woman had been led into an ambush. Raven realized that while the clone had all her knowledge and experience Rachel was also far more impulsive than she was, and thus was also more reckless.

Raven examined the scenario, analyzing the best way to quickly rescue Rachel without exposing her to more harm. One of the Slade-bots had a laser pistol in its hand, which it holstered; unaware they were being watched by Raven. One of the droids picked Rachel up bridal style. Raven's eyes grew wide … they were going to take her back to Slade, where after having her memories downloaded into a computer, she would no doubt meet a grisly end.

But Raven didn't make a move. Deep in Nevermore, she could hear Rage roaring. She was saying: "Let them have her, they're doing you a favor."

Raven slipped into a trance like state and she saw the future being played in a fast forward mode.

First, they recovered Rachel's destroyed body. Beast Boy screamed in anguish and wailed uncontrollably.

The vision switched to the funeral, where she consoled him, offering him a shoulder to cry on.

Then the mourning was over, and Raven resumed her dinner dates with him. They progressed slowly, but eventually they began to kiss on a regular basis. Slowly, over time, they became more intimate, with groping sessions and after about two years she was able to control her emotions enough to have intercourse with him. The wedding soon followed.

Raven snapped back into reality. The Slade-bots were leaving. All she had to do was look the other way and do nothing, just stand by and let the droids escape with the wounded Rachel. It would be perfect. She could claim the she went to search for Rachel; but never found her. No one would know the truth.

"I would know the truth." She muttered to herself.

Dark bolts of obsidian power leaped from her hands, like black lightning, striking the three droids, immediately disabling them. Raven then caught Rachel with her dark energy, gently lowering her to the ground. Rachel suddenly regained consciousness and gasped in pain.

"Don't move. They got you good, that laser blast burned you deep."

Rachel began to shake. "It hurts." She gasped between shallow breaths.

Raven pulled a small syringe from her belt.

"I have a single shot of morphine. I'm gonna give it to you before I try to heal you."

"OK." Rachel nodded as Beast Boy caught up with them.

"Rachel! Oh my god! What happened!?" He shrieked in panic.

"She ran into an ambush and was shot."

"Raven! Will she be OK, please tell me she'll be OK."

"I'm sorry, Gar, I was reckless." Rachel rasped at him.

"Don't talk, just relax … don' worry Gar, she'll recover. The wound is painful, but not life threatening. Slade was trying to kidnap her."

"And you saved me … thank you … sister."

Raven did a double take upon hearing Rachel name her as kin.

"Rave, I … I don't know how I can ever thank you." Beast Boy began to blubber. "You saved my Rachel."

Raven focused on Rachel's wound and the healing blue light appeared. Rachel moaned as the healing power did produce some discomfort, even with the morphine. Raven closed her eyes.

_Oh Gar, if only you knew how close I came …_

_**-( scene break )-**_

More fodder for you to hate Rachel. I must say, while I wasn't expecting Rachel to be popular, I never expected you to collectively hate her so much, even more than Terra!

So Raven stared into the abyss. It would have been so easy for her to look the other way. But had she done that, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

And now, mail bag time. I'm also surprised by how much you look forward to it. I must say, these are some of the most thoughtful reviews I've ever seen.

**The Cretin **

Dude, people are gonna go postal if you keep chuckin the mailbag XD

Alrighty...enough jokes. I'm not gonna lie. This story has me tied in knots. I'm hopin I don't look like a pretzel at the end of this story. I like it because as usual, you haven't disappointed me. Not once has your storytelling been anything less than superb to me. However, I do find it really hard to sympathize with Rachel and Gar. More so because of their decisions. On one hand, they truly have done nothing wrong. There is no shame in falling in love. However, their decision has ripped Rae's heart out although part of it is her own fault. It's hard for me to decide because Gar is my favorite DC hero of all time. Gar does come off as an a**hole at times in this story. Other times, he has a legitamate point. Hallmarks of good storytelling though ;)

It's hard for me to review this story without feeling bias against Rachel. Harder still because she doesn't deserve it. In a way, it makes me question myself. I have a rather unusual view of cloning as it is. Perhaps the one I should really look at is Gar. I really do hope he thinks to himself, thinks long and hard about all that's transpired and all the decisions he's made. This is one love triangle I would not want to be in the middle of. Thank you for writing it. Peace. Keep rockin

_Poor Rachel, she never asked to be Raven's clone. Though now she sees Raven as her sister. The question that begs to be asked is how does Raven feel?_

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

No mail! Every time I have a satisfactory review you say no mail bag! WTP! ( what the poop)

_You are quite right, I apologize. It was getting late yesterday, as I was out all day, and I was rushing to finish._

**Cyllan Anassan **

Well, that's a hard desicion to make. And I don't know wich side to be on. In one hand we have Beastboy: it's unfair he has to leave becuase he has a new girlfriend, and if he leaves, the team will be lacking of one of their more important members. Sure, he will still be a Titan, but the team will not be the same. And in the other hand, we have Raven: her departure is probably the less perjudicial in this hole ordeal. With Rachel taking her place it'll be like she never left (they didn't notice the difference before... so aparently she fits just well) and they won't have to deal with her "problems" anymore. But I can't stop thinking about the time Starfire went to the future. Raven have always needed the Titans, not only not to be alone, but because somehow, they were her strength against the darkness inside her. I don't think new people can fill that void, even if she tried.

I'm very anxious to know who'll be the one to leave.

At the same time, I want to believe this isn't closing to an end. Slade's still out there with plans we yet don't know about. I used to think that after he made Raven leave the team he may try to corrupt her, but that doesn't seem to be case, and I have the impresion that I may be missing something else in all this drama. Or that's just me expecting more XD.

Until next time.

_I know, it really is a no win scenario. As Beast Boy asked Raven "What about what's right for you?"_

**purpleraven23 **

I love this story but its so sad. Homestly im very unemotional but in some parts i almost creied. I hate rachel but i know i shouldnt but shes that charachter in a show that most people love and she had some rough times but lifes now perfect. I always root for the underdog who has a tough time and thats raven for me. Like have you watched Les Miserables. I liked eponine better than cossette(amanda seifred). Well this is Lonngggg... But keep up the good work:)

_While it isn't my intention to make you suffer, I am honored that I was able to touch you that way._

**raeofshimmeringsunshine **

Okay, so I'm trying EXTREMELY hard to see the good in Rachel. And, well, it:s just not coming to me. Her so-called "modest" personality just makes me want to punch her in the face, and I'm usually not a very violent person. She isn't Raven, she's this whole other girl that stole Raven's memories (okay, so she didn't STEAL them, but still...) that I think I hate more than Terra...and that's saying something. And I'm really biased, but it's not fair that Raven loses Beast Boy, and possibly the only place she can really call home, just because of an "unbroken" version of her. Gosh, just go away, Rachel! I feel like if Rachel leaves, though, Raven still won't have a chance with Beast Boy, just because of the Rachel. But I've gotta say, I do love the story, no matter how much I might not like Rachel. It's a really original idea, and a great storyline. Update soon!

_Again, I never really intended for Rachel to be so hated. But who am I to argue with my readers? Only you know how something will make you feel._

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

THis was a good chapter especially the end, I like how you had him say the line from spellbound about malchipr breaking her heart ht instead "I'm sorry... 'I' broke your heart. That was really good. Keep ot up force.

_Yup, that's exactly what I was thinking when I borrowed that line, which I thought was perhaps the most touching line in the entire show._

**bluedog197 **

im speach less that so sad but guss what in the show he said he would never do that but he did break hreat and went with the more simple one no fair but good story

_Thanks, I think that the best stories are the ones that make us feel the most uncomfortable._

**RobRae4Ever **

Unfortunately that was the only answer. But can be something temporary like Cyborg did. I think Raven should stay, after everything she went through if she goes would be like she was being expelled from home.

_I agree that Raven should stay in Jump. But will she?_

**WGSS 3 **

Please don't take this wrong way, my friend, but I believe that this is very fair and constructive criticism. Ok, I am having a very hard time believing that Beastboy is really in love with Rachel. He's been with her for, what? Three weeks? Is this really love or is this him picking up where him and Raven left off? More importantly Rachel has not demonstrated having any differences from Raven besides minor things on a superficial level. Beastboy and Starfire both went on and on about how different she is from Raven, but if hadn't said anything I would've no idea what they were. It is very easy for readers, as I'm sure many of us have, to misinterpret Beastboy's emotions as, like Raven said, him finding an "unbroken" of her. This makes it difficult for the reader to empathize with Rachel, which it is clear or implied that we are supposed to. We are told that Rachel is better for Beastboy, and that she is does possess Raven's rage but we are shown something totally different when she engages Raven in that fight and when she says all of those mean things to Raven.

If you really want to sell the whole Beastboy and Rachel thing we should get to really how she differs Raven, besides her ability to have sex. But who knows maybe this is exactly what you intended?

_There is more to Rachel than sex. BB has said so himself. As for feeling conflicted about Rachel, isn't that how real life is? It's never tidy and easy._

**MelonLord28**

I won't lie, I don't like bbxrach even nearly as much as bbrae, but short of a stray meteor I don't see Rachel going away. She's a great character and all, I just happen to be biased. Whatever happens, its a compelling drama you've woven if a stray meteor does fall from the sky, let's just say I could be more sad.

_I'll bet you guys were all saying, "Raven, don't save Rachel, don't save Rachel! Let Slade have her!"_

**Katwizzle **

awww... I dont want anyone to leave! I just want Rachel to go away... D:

_She almost did. Had you been Raven, what would you have done? Would you have saved Rachel?_

**FelynxTiger **

At least she could have a kiss from him TT, idk why but this fic makes me cry a lot v.v, well i can't wait to heard Beast Boy's decision w

_We're going to have to wait a bit longer, I'm afraid._

**shaylove **

I don't like BB and Rachelll :( but I still love this story XD

_Nobody likes BB and Rachel!_

**Headphones**

Actually,Raven shhould go she needs to leave the tower that so much reminded her about Gar.

Raven can make new friends and possibly a new love,Zacary Zatara he actually didnt care about her demonic side he liked it. Amazing Chapter though I hate that beastboy picked Rachel it actually..sucks.

_I know, but to be fair, Raven rejected him, though she now regrets it_

**titanfan45 **

Poor Beast Boy, he's finally got a great girlfriend but at the price of losing either his home and friends or his very closest friend. I wouldn't envy him in making this decision. At least Raven let him see just why they could never be together so he doesn't ever have to wonder about that.

_Life can be like that, full of difficult choices._

**gabylokita41 **

Awwe thats sad but i still think the one whos ganna end up leaving is ganna be Rae-Rae but poor of her anyways great chap loved it :)

_We'll find out eventually who leaves._


	17. Chapter 17

A pair of footsteps echoed as the lone figured walked down the hallway, rubber soles squeaking against the shiny vinyl floor. She stopped in front of the door labeled "Infirmary", pondering her next move. As she deliberated the metal door smoothly slid open, revealing Cyborg's statuesque figure, which towered over her diminutive frame.

"Yo, Raven."

"Hello Cyborg, how is she?"

"She's doing fine, that field first aid you gave her did wonders. I cleaned her wound or what was left of it and gave her some antibiotics. She's been in a healing trance for a while, her burn is pretty much gone, she should be waking up soon."

"I see. A healing trance."

"Yep, just like yours. I gotta say Raven, your timing was perfect. She owes you her life."

"I know." She replied in a flat voice, devoid of any emotion.

"If you want to, you can stay with her. I was just off to the kitchen to get some lunch, but I'll be back later."

"Yeah … I'll stay with her."

Raven entered the infirmary and the door slid shut behind her. Rachel was resting in a new med station, as each Titan has his or her own station, customized to their physiology. As expected, Rachel's' station was identical to Raven's.

Rachel floated in the air; her body was stiff as it gently bobbed up and down, as if she was floating on water. Raven noticed that she was not wearing her boots and was wearing some special thermal socks to keep her feet warm.

_Are my feet really that big?_ Raven pondered as she looked down at her own two feet, which were still inside her signature blue boots.

Raven returned her gaze to her floating doppelganger, who she scrutinized carefully. She drew closer and looked at her, as if for the first time. Raven felt a chill run down her spine. Cloning was an affront to nature, something so unnatural that almost all nations had banned its practice on humans. That of course didn't stop Slade. After her rescue Raven read Robin's report. Slade had attempted to make over one hundred clones and from the records Cyborg was able to salvage there were ten alpha quality clones, thirty seven betas and the rest were epsilons.

The epsilons were substantially defective, in that they were not perfect clones as some genes shifted in the cloning process, producing healthy clones that had visible differences. Some were too short; others had eyes of the wrong color, etc.

The Betas were closer in quality, the defects were not so easily discerned but they were there. Robin would have noticed.

No clone was a perfect match. The alphas were perfect genetic copies, but that didn't mean that discrepancies would not appear during the growth stage. The biggest challenge was to get fingerprints and retinal scans to match. This happened in only four of the alpha clones.

Rachel was the most perfect of those four clones and was the only one to have Raven's memories copied into her cerebral cortex. Raven remembered feeling a chill shoot down her spine when she read that Slade destroyed all of the other clones. While she didn't relish the thought of over one hundred copies of herself walking the Earth, she was shaken by Slade's callousness, which was cold and evil even by his standards. Cyborg said that the clones were never awake, but for some reason that provided her with little consolation.

Rachel continued to float in her healing trance. She was the lucky clone, the one that actually got to live. Of course, she had unwittingly betrayed Slade, and now had a bull's eye on her back. Raven wasn't sure where she would be safer, with the veteran Titans in Jump, or far away in San Antonio, with a much greener team around her. And as Raven had witnessed firsthand, the clone was more reckless than she was. There were differences between them, which were becoming more apparent and obvious with the passage of time.

Raven focused on Rachel's face, which of course was a perfect copy of her own. How could Gar look into that face and not see the original girl it was copied from? Or did he? Was Rachel really an upgraded version of herself? Raven had furtively watched Rachel and Beast Boy sit together on the now destroyed circular coach. She remembered watching enviously as Rachel caressed the changeling, stroking his face, his neck, even his chest without manifesting any discomfort. In fact, Raven was certain that just seeing Rachel caress Beast Boy made her feel self conscious, embarrassed as if she were caressing Beast Boy herself.

Just as Raven sighed Rachel's healing trance ended and she gently floated down onto her med station bed. Raven's first instinct was to bolt, as she suddenly had no desire to face Rachel, but for some unknown reason she remained.

Rachel groaned as she woke up, instinctively reaching for where her wound used to be. She was still wearing her leotard, which had a hole where the laser hit her. She sat up and flinched, reaching again for the spot where the burn used to be.

"It's still sore, isn't it?"

Rachel turned towards Raven, looking slightly startled.

"Yes, it is. How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad, there was a lot of burned tissue." Raven said as she leaned forward to get a closer look. "There's no sign of the burn anymore. Of course, your nerves are still frayed but that will pass. You did a good job regenerating yourself. I couldn't have done a better job myself."

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

A small smile appeared on Raven's face.

"Yes, now that you mention it, you did … Rachel … back at Lexcorp, you called me 'sister', do you remember saying that?"

Rachel closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"Yes, I do remember … I … I apologize for that, that was very presumptuous of me."

Raven hesitated before replying.

"I'm your only relative, besides my mother, who lives on Azarath … she still doesn't know about you, I wonder how she would react?"

"Maybe it's better that she never learn of my existence."

"I don't know the answer to that. She didn't give birth to you, so it could be argued that she isn't your mother, but there is no doubt that she is related to you, in a strange, science fiction kind of way."

Rachel brightened.

"Raven, are you saying that we are related?"

A troubled look appeared on Raven's face.

"I suppose that we are. Whether or not we are sisters is another matter altogether."

"I understand, you have every right to reject me that way. Still, I guess I see you as my older sister."

"If it's any consolation, Rachel, you are the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. Though, you would be a bad sister."

"I would?"

"Yes, you would. You stole my boyfriend from me."

Rachel sweat dropped.

"I … the other day I suggested to Gar that I should give him back to you."

"And he refused, right?" Raven replied.

"Yes, he did. He said he wasn't a football."

Raven snorted. "Boys and their stupid sports metaphors."

Rachel giggled. "You can say that again."

Raven locked eyes with her.

"Look, I'm not a pity case, in need of charity. I know everyone thinks I'm beat, because you're nicer than me."

"I am?" Rachel asked in a skeptical voice.

"Yes, you are, now shut up, I'm not done talking. You might be nicer than me Rachel, but I'm not defeated yet and I haven't given up, I have some qualities that you don't have. I will fight for him, though not physically … and that's a promise … _sister_."

Raven turned and left the infirmary, just as Cyborg returned from his lunch break, with Beast Boy. They exchanged brief pleasantries, Raven informed them that Rachel was awake and she pecked the changeling on the cheek before she left. Cyborg approached the med station, where Rachel was still sitting with a happy grin on her face.

"So how are you feeling, little lady?"

Rachel turned to face him and single word popped out of her mouth.

"Sister!"

"Say what?" Beast Boy interjected. "Did Raven do something to you?"

Rachel turned towards the now closed door.

"She called me sister!"

Cyborg grinned.

"Well alriiiiight! You ladies kissed and made up."

Rachel suddenly looked apprehensive.

"Well, we didn't exactly make up; she said she was going to win Gar back."

"She did?" The changeling asked in an astonished voice.

"Hoo boy, Robin isn't gonna be happy about that. Not after what happened last time." Cyborg added

"No, there won't be any fighting."

"Are you sure Raven said she would win him back? I mean, she's smart as Albert Einstein, but Raven couldn't pitch woo with a shovel. You're a lot better at that than she is."

The changeling snickered. "Chrome dome's right."

"I wouldn't underestimate her." Rachel replied.

"Then you're also as smart as Einstein." Cyborg snickered. "Ready for some tests? I just want to be sure that you're OK before I discharge you. Then you can go play with your boy toy."

"Dude! That's not cool! I'm not a toy."

"Sounds good to me." Rachel replied with a happy smile.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven quickly walked back to her room, phasing through the door as she arrived. She went straight to the magic chest she kept in the rear of her room, the one where she kept the book where Malchior the dragon was imprisoned. She whispered a spell and the chest unlocked itself. She raised the lid and looked inside the chest.

Over the years Raven had acquired other magical possessions that needed to be kept locked in a safe place, and few places were safer than the chest in her room. As soon as the lid was raised, Malchior greeted his captor.

"Ah, to gaze upon a beautiful girl's face, it is like a drink of fresh, sweet water for someone who has been exiled to a dry and barren desert."

"I didn't come to see you." Raven replied in a drone as she rummaged through her chest, digging through a pile of small boxes and books inside the chest.

"I see, you have come to retrieve one of your magical treasures. May I be of assistance in helping you select the right item?"

Raven continued to rummage. "I don't need your help, Malchior. I know what I'm looking for, so leave me alone or I'll throw you into the incinerator!"

"Come now, sweet Raven, throw me a bone! It's boring in here … just what are you looking for?"

"This!" She replied as she withdrew a small jewel box. She grabbed a golden chain and lifted it out of the box. At the end of the chain dangled an exquisite gem, which sparkled with a supernatural amethyst color. She stared into the gem mesmerized.

"Raven! That's the Star of Eradon! I know what powers that gem possesses."

"So do I." She replied.

"Then you also know the terrible cost of accessing those powers. Raven, you must not wear that stone!"

Raven frowned at the book.

"Since when do you care?"

"I do not, but you are my jailor. If something were to happen to you, and something terrible will happen to you if you wear it, I will be trapped in this book."

Raven snorted. "What makes you think that I'll ever let you out? As for the price, it's worth it."

"Raven, are you insane? You do know that your lifespan is reduced by the amount of time you wear the stone, and that every time you remove it, you lose an entire month of your life."

"Then I won't remove it."

"But you'll cut your remaining lifespan in half."

"That is a price I am willing to pay."

"There are other side effects, Raven, negative side effects, to wearing that jewel."

"It's worth it." She said as she raised the golden chain over her head.

"Raven! Wait! Why are you doing this? Are you doing this to win a young man's heart?"

She glared at the book. "It's none of your business."

"Oh dear, so it is about a boy … Raven … you are a talented sorceress and a powerful demoness. Why are you throwing yourself away like this?"

Still holding the chain over her head, she replied: "Because I love him."

Malchior heaved an exasperated sigh as Raven slipped the chain around her neck.

Her eyes bulged and she gasped. She fell down on all fours and was clearly in pain.

"I told you there would be side effects."

"Shut up!" She hissed between her clenched teeth.

Raven's body felt like it was on fire and she struggled to breathe as the magic in the jewel worked its way through her. After what felt like a short eternity the pain began to subside and slowly it decreased until it was gone. Still on all fours, she panted as she was ready to collapse from exhaustion. Sweat dripped from her face, which she wiped away with her sleeve as she stood up on what felt like rubbery legs.

"So, Raven, was it worth it?" Malchior asked.

Raven continued to pant, but soon recovered. She walked to her bureau and looked at herself in the mirror. Of course, nothing physical had changed, her face was still gray and her locks were violet, she was still Raven. But there was something else, something different. As she studied her reflection she saw it … there was a hint of softness that wasn't there before.

"Most definitely worth it, I should have done this years ago." She remarked as she closed the chest, locking it with another spell.

Raven noticed that she was drenched in sweat from the ordeal, and she decided that a quick shower was in order. As she stepped into the bathroom, she focused inwardly, looking into Nevermore. She knew that the gems powers had worked, of that she had no doubts. But nevertheless she wished to confirm it. As she looked in she saw the usual emoticlones: Happy, Timid, Brave, Rude, Love, Lust and a host of others. But there was one that was nowhere to be found: Rage.

Raven raised the gem so it was in front of her eyes, in addition to its usual amethyst color; it had a slight hint of crimson red. Rage was imprisoned in the gem, outside of Raven's psyche, and would remain there as long as she wore the necklace.

She stripped down, and wearing nothing but the necklace, she showered. Once she was done, she smiled. She had never felt so clean in her entire life.

She then pondered the costs that Malchior had mentioned: A lifespan reduce by half. The price was indeed steep.

"It's totally worth it." She murmured to herself as she dried off.

As she dressed, she hummed happily to herself.

"Now we'll see who is the best Raven, sister!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven's back, though I wonder if she's going to tell Beast Boy why she never removes that necklace, not even when they make love (oops! Did I say that?). Will Beast Boy learn the truth behind the Star of Eradon, or will Raven keep that a secret? And what about Rachel? (Yeah, I know, you hate her guts.)

And I have to say, I have never seen so many thoughtful reviews. I am curious about what you think of Raven's move. Is it worth the sacrifice?

And now, for the mail bag!

**FelynxTiger **

Another sad chapter, at least just the beggining -n- Raven! you should've listen to Rage :c ...Jk jk :L good thing Raven's a hero at heart huh? sigh, v.v Oh Raven it's okay

i fear that the end will leave me with a sad smile and a lot of tears

see u next chapter!

_Raven has a big heart, even if Rage rampages through it. Though, not any more, as long as she wears the necklace._

**The Cretin **

As I said you have me looking more and more like the Gordian Knot. By the time this story's done I'm gonna end up lookin like Reed Richards after gettin drunk and hittin on Wonder Woman...

Raven has come far under your hand in this story. This is some of the best character development I've seen for her in a long time. The mere choices and decisions that she has had to make in this wonderful tale have been monumentous. I can't really hate Rachel. As I said in my previous review, she doesn't deserve it. Still, that doesn't necessarily mean that I like her either. I guess you could say I'm neutral.

As before, I find it hard to leave a solid review. Gar is my all-time favorite DC superhero. More than Supes, more than Lobo, moreso even than Starfire and Raven. However, its hard for me to "get behind him" here. Some of his decisions have me nodding my head in understanding and others have me shaking my head in frustration. I have to give you kudos. My favorite DC hero and YOUUUUUU make it hard for me to like him. Hallmark of a good storyteller right there. :) I eagerly await your next installment. Take care and keep rockin

P.S. I curse you Slade Wilson for starting this whole thing. I have a good mind to build a "Scavenger's Daughter" and stick him in it.

_Slade is the Titans nemesis for a good reason. Whether as Deathstroke, or the cunning mastermind he was in the show, Slade Wilson is a force to never be underestimated._

**titanfan45 **

Raven showed her true colors in this chapter, she again did what was right. It's true that she did briefly consider letting Rachael be taken by Slade but in the end she did what was right as she always has as a Teen Titan. Even after seeing her future with Beast Boy without Rachael in the picture, she still saved her rival. Raven is a first class Hero even with her flaws.

_I can only imagine how strong the temptation must have been for her._

**Rosalind du Coudray **

I'm so gonna...gonna...I don't know what I'm going to do to Rachel, but it ain't gonna be pretty! I feel like Raven leaving would be the best option though at this point. She has a chance to start completely fresh!

Please oh please oh pleeeease continue soon!

_Rachel had better watch out, as a new and improved Raven is back!_

**Hailey V **

Ugh Dumb Rachel. If I was Raven and I heard her claim me as kin I would smack her and say 'we may look alike but we are not from the same kin' great chapter :) I'm glad Raven saved Rachel because well I dont want BB to like her by default. And I dont see Raven leaving someone to die, she may be half-demon but she is a hero...not like the proud hero but like the quite dont say anything hero.

_Raven seems to have accepted Rachel as her sister, though she did let her know she was a bad sister. Still, for Rachel that must have been a thrill to hear. Of course, when a Rage free Raven challenges her for BB's fair hand, she will learn the real meaning of the term "sibling rivalry"_

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

I like Rachel. Well whatever this was a good chapter, I always enjoy reading some of the background of the villians especially Slade. And good job with the raven almost betraying Rachel part it was good.

_A Rachel fan! They do exist :-)_

**Vanizakkk **

Frist of all great storie, I love the suspense. But I have to say that it's a little hard for me to beleive that beast boy is reall in love with The clone, I mean he's only known her for a a short while. He can say what ever he wants but the truth is if she didn't look just like raven he wouldn't be all in love with her. And The Clone is really annoying because even if she didn't ask to be cloned she still realized it and she still went through with a lot of stuff and did things that weren't her place and was unfair to raven. And the clone only loves beast boy because of ravens memories I mean let's be honest she doesn't even know the guy. She can't just be all like " hey I'm your clone I took your man buts it's cool though let's be sisters" like WTF that's not cool. And if you've already decieded that The clone is going to stay with beast boy then I think it should be raven that leaves it just won't be the same if she stays I'm pretty sure she would feel a little resentment twords her team mates I would. They didn't notice before they should just keep The clone and gar. The clone already took gar might as well take her teammates too. Her cloaks, her leotards, her tea does she want that too. How about her room..she can live in that too. She should start over because everything is all messed up anyway if the clone would have died and beast boy then he stays with raven that just means she's second choice that he just settled for her and that's not cool either. And for what it's worth I obviously think raven and bb should end up together:)

_I think that Beast Boy is confused, and now that Raven is free of Rage (if artificially) he's going to be even more confused._

**Katwizzle **

If none likes BB and Rachel why dont you make her go away! I cant wait for the next chapter!

_But we need Rachel for our little drama!_

**RobRae4Ever **

"You're wrong, it doesn't. No one really cares…" Ok, this is one of the moments than make me dislike Raven, even when I love her. She has friends who would die for her, but to her "No one likes me". Is really sad seeing someone nice only pay attention to the bad things in their lives. So you lost the guy you liked, lift your head and find someone better. You can. BB gave up on her too easily, was that really love?

_I am certain that Raven hates herself because of her demonic half. Which is why she chose to pay the price to wear the Star or Eragon._

**Chico Magnifico **

*sigh* this is almost as sad as my Washington Redskins losing on Sunday :'(

But I really don't think you're gonna leave it just at that, and I like to believe there was a little foreshadowing you did there with Raven saving Rachel...for now. You are known for throwing plot twists around (really good thing lol) so I'm kinda hoping for that haha.

And for the record, I don't hate Rachel but I don't like her intercepting Ravens BB...aww man it still hurts :'(

_Go Broncos!_

**Azarune**

I guess I am one of the select few that actually doesn't have a problem with Rachel. I just hope eventually all of them can be happy. The tension is killing me man!

_Another Rachel fan! And the tension, now that the playing field is level, it's going to get worse._

**Cyllan Anassan **

Well, despite the fact I don't like Rachel at all, Raven did the right thing. I don't think she could have live with the guilt after that... and isn't it what love is all about? Wishing for the happiness of the loved one, even if it isn't with you. Although I have to admit that when she was imagining what could have happend I really felt sorry for her. Fate has been just too much unfair for her.

I still hope Raven can find some hapiness of her own... no matter how wrong everything seems to be right now. She deserved more than anyone, for all the things she can't escape of still having the kindest heart.

Awesome work.

_Well, I can't guarantee a happy ending at this point, but it sure is going to get interesting._

**bluedog197**

I have not made my self know ... i'm the original first ever Bluedog197 from Club penguin so hello people. dude that was awesome i would have went with rage but raven is the bigger person and that was a twist first raven gave up. but will still love him then raven call's rachel his mate and third rachel called raven her sister cool story dude. keep it up.

_Now the two "sisters" are going to fight to win BB's heart._

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

Apology accepted, you know I hate Raechel as well, but know I can say it knowing I'm not the only one!

_Like they say, there is strength in numbers._

**MelonLord28 **

The Raven we all know and love could never let a comrade die for something so, comparatively, petty. Even if all of us jerks would be cheering at her death. A bit of a catch 22 that, the reason my baser side wants Rachel gone is because Raven is who she is, if she wasn't, I really wouldn't give a crap about her feelings. I don't often stay awake at night wondering whether that space ranger from the episode "Troq" is happy or not, he's a piece of... you know.

_I figured you all knew that Raven wouldn't stand by and not save Rachel._

**Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer **

Okay, author's alert made this story pop onto my mail so curiosity got the best of me. I thin I should leave some feedback before it's over, at least once, because I feel this is the best work you've come up with (I still have some reading to do but it's my favorite for now). ai must agree with everyone that it's not easy to empatize with Rachel, but I did come to like her, as she didn't ask for what happened to. her. I would probably question the sincerity of her feelings for BB if I was her; she inherited them from Raven after all. I really hope she can build an identity of her own.

On the other hand, there's Raven. The original one, but she's still flawed, cursed. It would take her too long to have a normal relationship with BB, so it doesn't seem to be much hope for her here. It must be horrible to see the one you love with a "perfectioned" version of youself (I don't think Rach is actually better, they're just different... kind of).

On the other edge of this triangle we have BB. He's chosen Rachel over Raven thus breaking the latter's heart, but it would have been the same for Rachel had he preferred Raven. I can understand his decision, though, but it must be painful still. I'm sure he won't be able to forget Raven and that he'll always harbor feelings for both girls. I can't think of a way for this story to have a happy ending and yet I trust that you'll either make that possible, or you'll make a sad-but-realistic-and-great ending like the sad one of your first version of Tough times in Jump City. I can't keep writing for longer, so I'll just say that I can't wait to read more. Keep up this awesome work!

_Thanks! That was one heck of a review! I'm not sure that this is my best story, but it sure is different from what I've done before._

**discb **

Rae's heart is too big.

_Plus she has a strong sense of right vs. wrong._

**gabylokita41 **

Wow that was awesome . it would of been cool to see the result of making rae turn away and let Rachel die but then again rae-rae isnt like that. Anyways this has been an awesome story i just love the type of stories u write they never disappoint u hehe anyways awesome chap cant wait to see the next one :D

_What ifs can be thought provoking._

**Dragonkyng **

Always seem to review when you don't do the mail bag...

Anyway, glad Raven took the high road, but i still think things are bleak for Rachel. And I think BB will have to choose which to save in the end. Or, he'll realize that he still wants Raven, problems and all, which will drive Rachel to Slade a la Terra

_And things have become even bleaker for her, though she doesn't know yet._


	18. Chapter 18

After dressing Raven brushed her hair. She kept looking at her face in the mirror. Raven never wore cosmetics or make up and consequently she didn't own any. No eyeliner, no lip stick, nothing. This wasn't surprising as she couldn't see herself with lush eyelashes or bright red lips. And contrary to popular belief, she didn't go for the Goth look either. Sure, she was gray, but that was just her natural look, which she always accepted at face value and never gave a thought to enhancing. Until now.

As she looked into the mirror she frowned. The dazzling gem, which hung on its golden chain, dangled between her breasts and stood in sharp contrast from her achromatic face, which seemed to bother her suddenly. She made a mental note to ask Starfire to take her to cosmetics counter at the local department store at the mall.

She headed for her room's exit and stopped at the door. Raven didn't want anyone to see the pendant, especially not Rachel who would be familiar with Star of Eradon, and would immediately know what she had done. She pulled forward the collar on her leotard and dropped the magical pendent inside her garment, where it lodged itself between her chest. The pendant felt warm to the touch, heated by Rage's anger.

Satisfied that the pendant and chain were satisfactorily hidden from view she released the elastic collar, which snapped itself around her neck. After picking up a book she then left her abode and headed straight to the common room to prepare some tea.

As she walked down the corridors Raven was immediately aware of how relaxed she was feeling. At first, out of habit she tried to suppress Rage, but she was nowhere to be found. Raven likened the feeling to having spent her entire life carrying a huge rock on her back, which was now gone. She felt lightweight, as if she would just float away with a breeze.

As she looked around the Tower seemed brighter, less ominous … or dare she think it … friendlier. As she walked past Starfire's room she recalled the mental note she made earlier … and smiled.

She reached the elevator, which happened to already be at her floor and boarded it. She pressed the button for the common room level and the utilitarian looking lift, which doubled as both a service elevator and a passenger lift, clanked to life, humming and making whirring sounds as it rose to the top most floor in the Tower. She opened her book and resumed reading it.

When the doors opened she entered the common room. Cyborg was in the kitchen, preparing a meal. Robin and Starfire were watching the television while Rachel and Beast Boy were chatting on the far end of the temporary replacement for the crescent shaped couch, which was an old sofa set Cyborg had previously stashed away in the Tower's basement.

Raven approached her twin and the changeling, closing her book.

"Hello sister." Raven greeted her clone as she reached the couch, stopping behind it.

"Hello Raven, you're looking cheerful." Rachel replied.

"I guess I am feeling cheerful." Raven confirmed as ran her fingers through Beast Boy's hair.

The changeling tilted his head back to see Raven. She smiled at him and leaned over, giving him a peck of the cheek. The changeling was unable to hide his surprise, unlike Rachel, who kept a straight face.

"Rachel is correct, you are looking most content, friend Raven."

Raven glanced at the princess. Starfire only prefixed people's names with the word 'friend' when she felt uncertain about a situation. Which was fine, they could take their time getting used to the new Raven.

"Star's right, you're looking so … relaxed." Robin remarked.

After kissing Beast Boy, Raven could feel the temperature of the pendant rise substantially, to the point where it almost felt hot. She resisted the urge to touch where it was under her leotard, and it quickly cooled off.

"I suppose that I am feeling content, even happy."

"But Raven, you don't do happy." Beast Boy blurted out.

To everyone's surprise, she laughed. "I guess I didn't know what I was missing."

She turned towards the tin man. "So Cyborg, what are you making for dinner?"

Cyborg grinned at her. "I'm making one of your old favorites, before the grass stain turned you vegetarian … my patented three meat spaghetti!"

"Dude! Stop trying to corrupt her!" The changeling protested.

Cyborg ignored him. "What do you say, Rae-Rae? Remember, nothing beats meat."

Robin and Beast Boy both flinched, as Cyborg had addressed Raven by the forbidden nickname. This would not end well.

Raven giggled. "Sorry Cyborg, but I'm now a committed Azarathian vegetarian."

Beast Boy pumped his arm in the air. "You tell him, Raven."

Cyborg smiled maliciously. "Aw, c'mon, this was your favorite, you'd even have seconds! And you never have seconds. And how about you Rachel? You remember the meaty goodness, don'tcha?"

Beast Boy noticed that Rachel's mouth was beginning to water. It was true, she remembered the flavor and how much Raven liked Cyborg's signature dish, even though she had never physically consumed it herself.

"I'm with my sister on this one." She replied in an unconvincing voice.

"Cyborg! You are being a bad friend! You will immediately desist with the tempting of the meat! You know that Raven and Rachel are now vegetarians for religious reasons! You must not torment them this way!" Starfire wagged her finger at the tin man.

"Chill out, Star, I'm just messing with them." He snickered.

Raven smiled as she turned to her clone and the changeling.

"How about we go out to the Flying Saucers. It's been a long time since we last went."

"Actually Raven, I've never been there with you." Rachel replied.

Raven giggled. "Silly me, you're right, we haven't. I guess there's a first time for everything. Shall we go?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that would be better than Gar's Tofu Surprise."

"Hey! What's wrong with my Tofu Surprise?"

Both women laughed, almost in unison.

"Nothing, we'd just rather go out." They replied in a single voice.

Raven raised her arms, forming one of her flying disks. "We'll see you later."

The disk with its three passengers took off, phasing through the large windows before flying away. The three remaining Titans looked both surprised and confused.

"OoooKaaaaay" Cyborg remarked. "What the heck was that?"

"Yes, I agree with Cyborg, even though she was most pleasant, Raven was being the freaky."

Robin sighed. "At least they aren't fighting, but yeah, it was weird, it was like they were both on the same wavelength."

"Well … Rachel is her clone." Cyborg remarked. "What do you think, Star? Is this glorious?"

The princess stared at the disk, which was now across the bay and almost invisible eye.

"I am unsure, Cyborg. I do not know."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The next day Rachel and Starfire were at the mall, shopping for some "civvies". Starfire knew the shopping center like the palm of her hand and she led Rachel through the shopping pilgrimage, taking her to the "right" stores and avoiding the wrong ones.

They were in a store that specialized in very stylish and expensive jeans. Rachel examined a pair that Starfire suggested she try on. She looked at the denim pants with a skeptical eye.

"Starfire, you know more about these clothes than I do … because I don't know anything about jeans … or any kind of clothing that's not my leotard and cape … but are you sure these are my size?"

Starfire was examining a pair of jeans herself and almost didn't hear Rachel's question.

"Yes, Rachel, I did measure you … I cannot believe that you did not know your size."

"You can blame Raven for that, at least I'm here, willing to try something new … but … how am I supposed to wear these jeans?" She asked, staring at the impossibly small looking pants.

"You put them on, as humans would say: one leg at a time."

"Do I have spray lubricant on myself first? Why are they so tight?"

The princess giggled. "No Rachel, a lubricant would be a bad idea. And they are tight to highlight the sexiness of your body."

"You mean highlight my butt … I don't know Star, I'm used to having my legs exposed. This is going to feel … confining."

"But the bare legs are not stylish … you are so much like Raven sometimes."

"Well, I am her clone, after all."

"You are, but you are also different from Raven in many ways … and speaking of your 'sister', how was your outing yesterday? I must say, I was surprised that you let Raven join you for the dinner with your boyfriend."

"We had a good time … she actually behaved like a sister. She was really nice, which is kind of odd. You have known her for long … was she being odd?"

Starfire put her pair of jeans back on the rack.

"Yes, though the word I would use is freaky. Raven did not seem like herself yesterday … she was more like … you. And you are correct, I have known Raven for a very long time and I must say, I was not the only one who thought that she was being strange."

"I know what you mean. When I was in the infirmary she came to visit me. She was nice, well, kind of. She called me sister."

"Did that make you happy?"

"It did … it meant a lot to me … you know, it's really hard to be a clone … you don't feel like you're a real person … and when she called me sister, it was like I was no longer just a clone. But …"

She paused.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"She said that I was a bad sister, and she accused me of stealing Gar from her. She also told me that she hadn't given up on winning him back. And yet last night at the restaurant she was so gracious. Gar was blown away by how nice she was."

Starfire frowned.

"Raven is my dear friend. She is complicated and for that reason I have always given her the space. But you did not steal him from her, she rejected him."

Rachel slouched upon hearing those words.

"That's not exactly true. Raven didn't really reject Gar, she was buying time."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, she has told me that. I do not agree with her. She rejected Beast Boy most cold heartedly. She did not say that she was not ready and needed the time."

"I know Starfire; I have that memory in my mind. But like you said, she is complicated, I should know. But she was telling you the truth. And now … I feel conflicted."

"I do not understand."

Rachel sighed.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe she's right, that I did steal him. I mean … I look just like her … what better way to catch a guy on the rebound by being just like his crush, but without the baggage. And that's how I justified taking him, at least to myself. I told myself that Raven could never be right for him, so I would step in and be the Raven he needed me to be. It did eventually become more than that, but …"

"Yes?"

Rachel wiped a tear away from her face.

"She's changed, Starfire."

"You mean, because now she is the nice?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's more than that. She suddenly seems so calm and relaxed. I can't explain it, it's impossible … unless …"

"Unless what? Do you believe that Slade has replaced Raven with another clone? But how could he, all of the remaining clones were destroyed … unless Slade saved one or more somewhere else."

"She's not a clone … she's Raven … I can sense her aura, it would be different if she was a clone like me."

Starfire looked perplexed. "So what is it? How is it that Raven changed?"

Rachel paused and looked concerned, she even frowned. Then she shook her head again.

"No … it can't be that. She wouldn't. She muttered to herself."

"It can't be what?"

Rachel smiled. "Nothing Starfire, just a ridiculous idea that crossed my mind, it's not even worth mentioning."

Rachel focused her attention back at the pair of jeans she was holding.

"Shall we go try on some jeans? I want to see the look on Gar's face when he sees me wearing these, assuming I can squeeze my butt into them … did you know that Raven has a secret nickname for herself? It's thunder thighs."

Starfire looked aghast. "Rachel, you do not have the thunder thighs!"

The sorceress giggled. "I know, but Raven always compared her figure with yours, and felt she came up short."

"Rachel, I did not know, and why would she think that way, she is most lovely, as are you as well."

Rachel smiled.

"I know, I know Gar likes my figure, thought I still don't know what he ever saw in Terra. Talk about a stick figure!"

Starfire smiled. "We shall go next to the Victoria's Secret and buy you the slinky sleepwear. Beast Boy will be most appreciative."

Rachel nodded her agreement. "You know, he isn't a boy anymore, trust me, I can vouch for that."

Starfire giggled mischievously. "You made him a man. That is the correct saying, yes?"

"Oh yes, on both accounts … now where are those fitting rooms?" Rachel said as she looked at the jeans. "I still think that I'll need a shoe horn to squeeze into these pants, though."

_**-( scene break )-**_

If there was anything Beast Boy hated more than going to the mall with girls on a clothes shopping trip … he couldn't think of what that was. Maybe eating meat, though shopping would be a close second place. In order to weasel his way out of the trip he said that he had to do his laundry and some tidying up in his room. After collecting his dirty laundry he found that he had several loads to do. Just as he was picking up the first basket to take to the laundry room, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!"

The door slid open and Raven entered the room. She was carrying a vase with 12 violet roses. The changeling smiled.

"Hey, those look nice! Who gave them to you?"

"They're not for me. They're for you."

"Huh? Did Rachel send them?"

Raven smiled, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"No, they're from me." She said as she handed the bouquet to him, kissing him on the cheek as he took them.

"Gee Rave … thanks! They're nice … buy why, what's the occasion?" He asked as he put the vase and flowers on his desk.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the mean things I did and said to you over the years."

The changeling gave her one of his winning grins.

"Aw, forget it Rave, I was a pest back then, I had it coming."

She shook her head.

"No, you didn't have it coming. I can't blame my shameful behavior in anyone other than myself."

He shrugged. "It's water under the bridge."

"Perhaps, but nonetheless I want you to know how much you mean to me. You're more than a friend, Gar."

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck." Yeah, sure. You're more than just a friend too, Rave."

She leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. After which she used her dark energy to pick up all nine of his dirty clothes baskets.

"I'll help you out with your laundry."

As the teleporting dark energy engulfed them, to take them to the laundry room, Beast Boy wasn't sure if he was feeling excited, scared or guilty. Perhaps it was all three. After the black hemisphere sank into the floor, the sun began to shine through the window, highlighting the bouquet on his desk.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The smallest pebble can trigger an avalanche. I didn't think I would get this one done tonight, but here it is. And Wow! 25 reviews for the previous chapter!

And now the mail bag.

**shaylove **

Oh wow! I wonder how BB will take to that...

_That is a very good question_

**Rosalind du Coudray **

Now I'm not liking Raven very much! Dude...that's not even fair! She's my favorite...and I'm starting to dislike her for the drastic measures she's going to. I mean...I know she loves him and all but...

Either way please continue soon! I love love loooooove this story!

_Don't be too hard on Raven. People do even dumber things out of love._

**FelynxTiger**

My money's on Raven -u-',

This is going to be good :9, I think the price will be worth it if everything end up as BBxRae, if not, well there goes precious Raven's life years.

_It appears that Raven is carefully planning things out. But never underestimate Rachel. Guess who's going to find the bouquet?_

**fluff lover**

ITS TIME TO RAISE OUR TALONS TO WAR. project 86 fall galioth perfect song for this story

_Maybe someday the website will allow us to attach a theme song to our stories?_

**bluedog197 **

yahoooooooo a fight for the heart i say dude this will be good. if your gonna fight for the heart might as well die trying right now rachles okay but she stole beast boy but really great story keep it up. by the way asking if raven will give up on beast boy is yumi giving up on ulrich to sissy

_And Rachel is starting to have doubts about herself._

_Who will win?_

**Stella de Oro **

I am a huge BBRae shipper. I want them to happily end up together. But I actually like Rachel. I feel bad wanting BB and Rae to end up together, because Rachel is nice and deserves a chance, too.

_It's sad, someone has to lose!_

**titanfan45**

I gotta envy Beast Boy, having twin very attractive women vying for your attention has got to be an ego booster. I don't imagine Beast Boy would be happy to learn what Raven has done and at what price.

_I once dated a girl who was a twin. It was interesting._

**Red X **

I dont want minimize Ravens feelings, but she is too young to make a decision like that. Specially over a guy who just dumped her. How many relationships starting in the adolescence lasts all life?

_Young and foolish do go hand in hand sometimes._

**Jason9000 **

Cut her lifespan in half? Haven't you already established that she'll live for thousands of years without aging through your other stories? So what is she only going to live to be five hundred?

_In some stories she's immortal, in other's she's not. For the purposes of this story, she has a normal human lifespan._

**RobRae4Ever **

Is it worth the sacrifice? In my opinion, definitely not! Give up half of her life for a guy who forgot her without a second thought. Do you belive BB, or any guy, worth all that? Its like do a complex cosmetic surgery just to please somebody else. Find someone who loves you by who you are.

_Raven has chosen to make a big sacrifice. The only silver lining is tha of she fails, she can removed the pendant and resume her normal lifespan, minus the time she burned wearing the necklace._

**Hailey V **

The price of wearing that necklace isn't worth it...unless of course you make her life span a demons life span so this way she'll live and grow old with BB :) tht is if they get together...and I dont get why she's changing herself for a guy, sure this guy is BB but still! If he doesn't like her because of rage than he sucks. Great chapter :)

_I didn't think anyone would approve of Raven's choice._

**Katwizzle **

Wouldnt rachel know what the necklace does? W hat if she told the team...

_She would, which is why Raven has hidden it. But Rachel is already wondering_

**The Cretin **

I've had talks with Sir Alwick about if this guy or that guy could be considered evil or a villain. Same goes with Slade. Was he always a villain? Or was he forged into one? I guess the thing to remember is that- above all else, Slade is human. His decisions, good and bad, have somewhat been a reflection of that humanity and its experiences.

I like this chap. One of the reasons why is that Raven reasserts herself. However, I do question this "Star of Eradon". Do you feel that Gar is worth it? Ya know, I used to think that there was no other "triangle" that could rival Star/Dick/Babs. I stand corrected as you laid one out that's turned me into a bowtie. Eagerly awaiting your next chap. Burnin it up ain'tcha ;) Its been like one everyday. XD Good luck and keep rockin

_Actually, I don't think he's worth it, but Raven is getting desperate._

**GreennaveyblueRaven**

Would,t she be imotal because of her demonn inherrtiange or coundn,t it just take her humman year span away?Go raven win back your man.

_As mentioned above, she has a normal human lifespan in this story._

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

There is strength! Oh and the sacrifice was not worth it.

_It's looking unanimous._

**gabylokita41 **

Wow didnt see that coming, who knows if its worth her losing half of her lifespan but then again everything's worth for love . nice chap loved it :D

_We have a fence sitter! It really is a tough choice for Raven._

**Cyllan Anassan **

I can't believe I'm agreeing with Malchior... she just destroyed what makes her special, for a boy? Is she 13 or something? She just reduced herself to be Rachel in order to have a boy who consider her a "psychotic woman". I'm very dissapointed of her. Anyway, I still want to know who'll leave, because this is turning in a soup opera way to quickly for me.

_Because of Rachel's injury, the departure has been deferred. Raven knows this and needs to make her move soon_

**ferlion12 **

So...

the older she gets, the more she changes from ravens originally personality .

_As they move from teens to young adults, you would expect some changes_

**Headphones **

I love Raven,I do but she needs self fight over a guy that gave up on you easily (even though it was her fault)If BB wants Rachel find someone better lolBut amazing chapter though

_Will Raven's effort be for naught?_

**discb **

Idk I kinda like Rach... at least better than I like Robin...

_TT Robin is kind of an "anti-robin". In the comics Dick joked around a lot, he was still less serious when he became Nightwing. I guess they made him so anal in the show to assert his independence from Batman._

**Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer **

Raven's playing dirty! Ha! I like that! No one can say that she's not brave. It takes guts to do something like that, I understand her choice and I'm pretty sure I'd find it worthy too, but it's still a high price. I wonder what would Gar think about that... and Rachel too. And what will happen if Rave wins BB back? What will happen to Rachel? I'm BBxRae all the way so I'd be glad, but I think I'd feel bad for the poor Rach. She didn't ask to be clonated, but she didn't ask to inherit Raven's feelings for Beast Boy either! I can't wait to see the outcome of Raven's move!

_Raven is daring and bold. Will it pay off remains to be seen._

**Titan18Gamble **

I don't get why everyone hates Rachel. She seems pretty nice to me, and clones are nothing more than identical twins. The memory upload makes them more similar than natural twins, but they're still different. When you see cloning from the twins viewpoint, and these questions about whether or not they're really human look silly.

_Rachel, while not perfect, is nice. But she is a wedge between the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ (thought it could be argued that they are the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ V 2.0)_

**Minaethiel**

Uh oh, that gem can only lead to trouble o_o in fact I can see how it might actually end up hurting the man Raven loves instead of helping her to get him. Although I think Miss Rachel needs to watch her back xD no way does Raven give up, so even if the gem doesn't work, she'll have another trick up her sleeve.

_An insightful observation. I would think that BB would be devastated upon learning about the Star of Eradon_

**SladeRavenFan **

Well, I think that Raven shouldn't have to change for someone to love her.

_True, but I think this is a trap far too many people fall into._

**Dragonkyng **

I hope Beast Boy finds out, and forces her to remove the necklace.

_That could be pretty dramatic._


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of laughter echoed in the common room as the elevator doors swished open, revealing a happy pair of Titans, who were laden with dozens of shopping bags from different stores and boutiques. Starfire and Rachel placed their treasures on the table. These included: shoes, jeans, pants, a few dresses, blouses, a few purses, and all sorts of accessories.

Robin was in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher as they entered. He grinned when he saw them.

"Did you leave anything for the other shoppers?" He asked in a playful voice.

"Oh Robin, you think you are the funny." Starfire harrumphed.

"Well, you do like to shop, Star. It's a good thing Galfore sends you a generous allowance each month, because I can't afford it.."

Rachel blushed. "Actually, most of this stuff is mine."

Robin nodded in understanding.

"Well, you sure did get a lot. Starfire once took Raven to the mall, and all she bought was some socks."

Robin approached the table.

"So what did you get?" He asked as his eyes focused on a particular bag, which he reached for. "You went to Victoria's Secret?" He queried in a naughty tone.

Rachel snatched the bag off of the table.

"That's not for you." She announced as her cheeks blushed bright and red.

"Ooh, so that's for Beast Boy's eyes only, huh?"

The elevator doors opened a second time. This time Raven and Beast Boy emerged from the lift.

"What's only for my eyes?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Starfire looked as if she was about to burst.

"It is glorious, Beast Boy! Rachel has purchased the slinky, sexy sleepwear, with which she will seduce you tonight."

"Starfire!" Rachel shrieked.

"Oh, forgive me, friend, did I speak out of place again? It's just that earlier you told me that Beast Boy was the green throbbing love machine, and that you wished to stimulate him even more, in order to experience the multiple ..."

Rachel looked mortified, and she covered Starfire's mouth with her dark energy, muffling the princess before she could embarrass her any further (and consigning this story to the M section). Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor and he had stars in his eyes. Raven crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to give him a heart attack, or just make him explode?" Raven chastised her clone.

Rachel ignored Raven and quickly collected her purchases. She turned to her beau.

"I'll be in our room." She announced hastily before phasing into the floor.

Robin and Raven burst out laughing.

"She sure looked embarrassed." Raven snickered.

Robin slapped the changeling on the shoulder.

"I think she's waiting for you. You'd better go catch up with her."

At first the changeling looked confused. "Oh, yeah … right … I'll …uh … see you guys later."

As the changeling ran out of the room, Raven smiled subtly. The trap was about to be sprung.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Rachel materialized in their room and dropped her bags on the floor. She could still feel her cheeks burning from the blushing as she sat down on the lower bunk.

"Starfire, when will you learn to keep your big Tamaranian mouth shut?" Rachel grumbled unhappily. "Robin's gonna think I'm some kind of floozy."

She continued to sit, sulking, her packages already forgotten. Then she saw it. Twelve of the most perfect violet roses she had ever seen. Wide eyed she stood up and approached them. Their scent was both potent and heavenly. She leaned over to smell their aroma.

"Oh, Gar … you can be so sweet." She smiled happily.

Her smile intensified as she sensed him riding up the elevator. He was oozing apprehension and concern. Well, she could take care of that.

She snatched the Victoria's Secret bag and pulled its contents out. She smiled as she admired her purchase.

"Just what the doctor ordered." She told herself.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy cautiously entered his room. The curtains were shut and his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He scanned the room and saw Rachel's packages on the floor, but he didn't see her. He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to leave … until he heard her voice.

"Where are you going, my green love machine?"

Beast Boy squinted as his eyes had yet to fully adjust to the dark. Rachel was standing by the closet. He knew it was her by her aroma, as he couldn't really see her; all he could discern was her shapely silhouette.

"I didn't see you, Rach, but I was looking for you. Why is the room so dark?"

She giggled so softly that it sounded like a purr.

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Why don't you turn on the light so you can see it?"

The changeling walked back to the door and flipped on the light switch. Now that the room was illuminated, he turned back to his girlfriend.

"So what's this surprise you have for … DUDE!"

Rachel was wearing the nightgown that she had purchased earlier that day. The changeling's jaw hit the floor. He had seen Rachel in the buff already, but there was something about the "outfit" she was wearing that simply blew his mind. It highlighted her figure most exquisitely and it was completely sheer, fully revealing her feminine charms.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked seductively. "Is it me?"

The changeling gulped. "Oh yeah … it's you … wow."

Rachel slinked up to him like a cat. His eyes were all over her, as if she was a forbidden fruit. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep and sensuous kiss. His legs suddenly felt like rubber and he almost collapsed.

"Rach … you were upset when you left the common room."

"I was." She replied as she pulled off the top part of his costume. "But I'm feeling a lot better now … so tell me, baby, do you like what you see?"

"More than life itself." He gasped.

She giggled as she pulled his pants down, leaving him just in his boxers. She ran her palm up the inside of his leg.

"Ooohhh" His voice trembled. "I don't know what got you into the mood, Rach, but whatever it was, we gotta patent it."

She continued caressing him, to the point where he was beginning to tremble.

"You silly green bean. The flowers you gave me are beautiful."

_Oh crap!_

"The flowers?"

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing their bodies together.

"Yes, the roses. They're beautiful, they made me feel so special."

His mind began to race. What should he tell her? He could pretend that he bought them for her, but knowing his luck, she would find out that he didn't buy them. If she found out that he lied to her, he would be in the doghouse for who knows how long, and probably never see her again in her erotic nightie. But how would she react when she learned where they actually came from?"

"Gar, are you OK? You sound like you're hyperventilating."

He locked eyes with his girl.

_What do I tell her?_

"Gar?"

He swallowed hard. He couldn't lie to her. He told himself that lies are what destroy relationships.

"Rach … those flowers … they're not from me."

Her eyes opened wide and the seductive smile vanished from her face.

"What? Are you saying that someone else gave those to me? Who in the world would do that?"

He began to sweat profusely.

"Uh … there not for you … they're for me."

Her face fell.

"Raven gave them to you?"

"Uh huh." He replied timidly.

"And you accepted them from her?" She growled.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, they were pretty nice. She said that they were an apology, for the way she's treated me over the years."

"Oh, and you believe that?"

"Well … why shouldn't I? She's been my friend for years. Raven wouldn't lie."

Rachel harrumphed. "Oh, I see. You've known her for years, while I'm just the new girl on the block, the girl who's given herself to you, body and soul!"

"Rach, why are you saying this? You know I love you."

"And what about Raven? Do you love her too?"

"Of course I do, but not the way …"

"Get out!" She howled at him. "Get the Trigon out of here!"

"But Rach …"

"Get out before I hurt you." She shrieked as she threw his clothes at him.

Rachel regretted the words as soon as spoke them. She saw the fear in his eyes as he slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry, Rach, I really am." He mumbled as he dashed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Using her dark energy, she picked up the vase and smashed it against the wall.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven was standing in the hallway, hiding in the shadows near Beast Boy's room and eavesdropping on the lover's quarrel as she sipped on a mug of herbal tea.

_She's reacting just as I expected, which isn't surprising … it's how I would have reacted._

Beast Boy came barging out of the room. As expected. Raven felt the tsunami of negative emotions that came pouring out of the room. It had gone better than she could have hoped. She knew that Rachel would confront her later, but at the moment there was more urgent business at hand.

Raven opened a book and pretending to read it, she walked towards the changeling, on a collision course. He kept looking back at the door and didn't see her approaching. It couldn't have been more perfect.

He slammed into Raven like a runaway train, sending her tea and book flying; she fell backward, landing on her butt. Beast Boy landed on her and wound up lying on top of his friend. Raven moaned, and it wasn't a fake moan either. Beast Boy wasn't the ropey little kid she met years before anymore. He packed a wallop.

"Rave! Are you OK? I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking."

Raven rubbed the back of her head. "Ow!"

Realizing that he was clad only in his boxers, he hastily dressed himself. He thenpicked her up bridal style.

_This is better than I hoped._

"You bumped your head! I'll take you to the infirmary."

Still rubbing the back of her head, which she did actually bump pretty hard, she replied.

"That won't be necessary; I'll just go to my room and rest."

"I'll take you there." He volunteered as he scurried off to her room at the other end of the hallway.

_It's much better than I hoped._

Beast Boy took Raven into her room and gently deposited her on top of her bed.

"Can I get you anything? Some aspirin? Another cup of tea?"

She shook her head.

"It's OK, Gar; I'm fine … but tell me … what happened? Why were you running down the hall like that?"

Beast Boy sat down on the edge of the bed and cradled his head in his hands as he leaned forward.

"I blew it, Rave, I blew it."

"I don't understand, what exactly did you do?"

He turned to look at her; tears were welling in his eyes.

"Rachel, I made her angry, and she threw me out. She even threatened to hurt me."

_Thank you sister, you handed him to me on a silver platter._

"I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding, Gar. Did she say why she was angry?"

He nodded.

"She saw your flowers and went crazy. I told her why you gave them to me, but … she kind of went nuts, I mean, I know you have feelings for me Rave, I do too … we've been through a lot together."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We have been through a lot together. Don't worry, I'll talk with her later, everything will be straightened out."

"I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now. Dude, this blows … I got kicked out of my own room."

"You can stay with me tonight."

His eyes widened upon hearing her invitation.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, I could stay with Chrome Dome, he's got lots of room."

"They don't need to know that you had a fight with her. You can stay here tonight and we can keep it a secret."

Beast Boy looked at her and felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Are you sure nothing will happen if we do that?"

"Of course nothing will happen. What are you talking about?" She fibbed as she felt lust and desire course through her body. The pendant became so hot that she thought it would leave a brand on her chest. But it wasn't entirely a lie … it was still too soon to make that move.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed.

"Of course, what a dumb thing to say. I'm sorry Raven; you do know that I respect you."

She leaned forward and gave him a chaste peck on lips, hiding her true desires, which raged inside her like a storm.

"I know Garfield, that's why you're such a special guy."

_And soon you'll be mine._

Nearby, inside Raven's magic chest, Malchior had heard everything, the entire exchange between them. He would have warned the changeling, except that the chest had a spell that prevented sound from leaving its confines. That didn't stop the imprisoned dragon from venting.

"Raven, you fool! Can't you see what the pendant is doing to you? Sure, it relieves you from the burden of Rage, but it also saddles you with new burdens. It makes you selfish, callous and even cruel. You think that you are winning him, sweet Raven, but you are only destroying yourself in the process!"

Malchior heaved a weary sigh.

"Why am I saying this? Whatever happens to her, whatever suffering she endures because of this folly, she has earned it!"

He paused.

"So why does it bother me so much?"

_**-( scene break )-**_

So, while the Star of Eradon takes Rage away, it amplifies other negative traits. Which explains why Raven is being such a douche bag.

And now the mail bag!

**titanfan45 **

Rachael won't take long to figure out what is going on with Raven. There's going to be some serious fallout from all of this I would think.

_As Slade said in the episode "Birthmark": It has begun_

**GreennaveyblueRaven **

Hmm instersting...wanna bet the team going to notice all those changes?

_They will, but Raven is being crafty. But at some point, BB is going to see the necklace._

**RobRae4Ever **

One mistake in my last review, letter C should be: "Has been replaced by a clone."

_Noted_

**SladeRavenFan **

Awesome chapter, but in the end Rachel is trying to impress Beast Boy with Raven's assets. It's not fair she divulges Raven's personal thoughts, too.

_That was kind of unfair of Rachel._

**RobRae4Ever **

The Titans should be more worried with Ravens change. I mean, if Raven is being nice is only because:

A) She has an evil dragon boyfriend;

B) The world will end;

C) She is using a mystical amulet and her life will be shortened;

D) Terra is dead.

Ok, the last still didnt happened, but she would get happy. By the way, where is Terra? Will she appear?

_You know me; I always love to throw Terra into the mix, but not this time_

**Guest**

Love the story and is it odd that i kinda prefer rachel with gar since she did bag him first and hasnt done anything wrong

_I have mixed feelings about Rachel vs. Raven. _

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

Wow Raven that was low.

_You ain't seen nothing yet!_

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast **

Well then Raven probably would get ready to write her will then just in case the Star consumes her. Now that reminds me of Shin from Fist Of The North Star, because he loved the Kenshiro's girl's Yuria, he was willing to take her away from the latter and in the end died for the sake of love, such is the sad life of the star of Martyrdom, live and die for the one they love.

_It almost seems like the pendant is possessing her_

**Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer **

I can't say I blame Beast Boy nor anyone for that record, but right now the only one who's behaving is Rachel. Don't take me wrong, I kind of like Raven fighting back and playing dirty, but this one's going to hurt. True, Rach can't say Raven didn't warn her, but I still feel bad for her. About Raven I must say she made a difficult choice which will no doubtly come to be a heavy burden, but I understand her refusal to see Rage as a part of herself. Rage has always been a burden for her, so BB rejecting her was a trigger for her to get rid of it. Now, about BB I have to say that he's been behaving like a jerk throughout this story, so this is not a surprise. Anyway, I understand why he behaves like that, people can't control their feelings after all, I'm sure that he harbors feelings for both girls and what makes him stay with Rachel is the fact that they got together first. Had he not thought she was Raven, he probably wouldn't get to feel anything for her. And yet he loves her. Complicated, just like real life.

_Yeah, poor Rachel, Raven is tricking her to lure BB away from her. _

**gabylokita41 **

Awesome loved it, rae-rae is starting to make her move to win Gar's heart back, nice loved it i already wanna see what other side effects Malchior referred to :)

_It's too bad she's doing it in such an underhanded way, but like the saying goes: All is fair in love and war!_

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

I'm mad at raven for 2 reasons

1 she is totally cheating, its like using a love portion or something I don't approve.

2 I really like bbrach yes I have named it its official, she has no right to hit on bb she said she wasn't interested.

But good chapter nonetheless.

_You are the first official BBRach shipper!_

**Pureawsomeness123 **

Damn it Force! Im out of the loop for several months and you start writting amazing suspensfull stories again! ! Why cant you kill Rachel off already ;; I feel so bad for Raven, this is Through a Dark Mirror all over again! Please dont kill Raven again ;; Cant wait for chapter 19!

_Welcome back! I see you still haven't forgiven me for what happened in The Gift_

**discb2lazy2log **

No, I just don't like any Robin... Todd was the most palatable but I was bummed that he came back to life until I learned he was running as Red Hood or whatever.

_What do you think of Damian Wayne? Does he work for you as Robin?_

**Azarune **

"It's sad, someone has to lose!"

How dare you! As a great man once said. "I don't believe in a no-win scenario"

Either way, dis gonna be good but filled with possible sadness.

_Was that Captain Kirk?_

**Dragonkyng **

It makes sense Rachel would figure it out... she does know about it too.

_Someone is gonna figure it out _


	20. Chapter 20

The vase's shattered remains were on the floor, the tiny glass shards shimmered like an ocean of diamonds. The twelve roses were strewn over the floor, resting in a puddle of water, wounded like fallen soldiers and there was no one left to call for the medic.

Rachel grimaced at the scene in front of her. It finally dawned on her what had actually happened. She had been played like a fiddle. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them they glowed an eerie black. The debris was engulfed in her obsidian light, which lifted the glass shards and the destroyed flowers, depositing them into the garbage chute.

"You and I need to have a talk, sister." She growled.

Rachel stormed out of the room, only to stop dead in her tracks. She was still wearing her see through nightgown. She did an about face and charged back into the room.

"That would have gone over well in the common room." She chastised herself as she began to dress in her costume, which was still identical to Raven's black and blue ensemble. She looked at herself in the mirror once she was done. She dressed just like Raven, the boots, the cape, the leotard. She even wore her hair long, just like Raven did.

She opened a desk drawer and began to rummage through it. She soon found what she was looking for: a pair of scissors. She walked over to the mirror and grabbing a lock of her violet hair she prepared to cut it, the scissor's blades hungry to do their job. Just as she was about to begin cutting, with the intent of restoring her coiffeur to the classic A-line bob long associated with the dark Titan.

She stopped herself. That look was originally Raven's and restoring it on her head only reaffirmed what was as obvious as the chakra stone on her forehead: that she was Raven's clone.

She returned to the desk and reopened the drawer, where she tossed the scissors. Her eyes scanned Garfield's untidy desk drawer, which unlike his room, still looked liked a battlefield. She quickly found her new target, a large rubber band, which she wrapped around her hair, forming a large, wild, violet colored ponytail.

As she headed for the door she stopped again. She looked down at her ensemble: the leotard and blue boots, wrapped in the signature blue hooded cape.

"What's with her? Who in their right mind dresses like this? I'm not going to the beach!" She grumbled out loud. "And blue? WTH?"

Rachel removed Raven's signature costume, ripping it to shreds with her dark energy. She turned to the spoils of her shopping mall expedition, which were still in the paper bags with string handles that were in the pile where she dropped them earlier. She began to scavenge through them, finding one by one the items she was searching for: a pair of designer jeans, a top that Starfire said had "the high degree of cuteness", and some shoes.

She quickly dressed and an examined the results in a mirror, and she liked what she saw. She turned around to inspect her backside, craning her neck to see.

"Starfire was right; I do have a nice butt." She congratulated herself."Raven can hide hers behind that stupid blue cape if she wants."

She turned around and admired herself from the front. She was pleased with what she saw: the witch was gone and in her place stood a normal girl, well, one with gray skin, a chakra stone on her forehead and long purple hair. But yes, the witch was gone.

"I should have done this sooner." She muttered to herself.

As she headed for the door, she paused a second time. She had forgotten something.

Her old belt, or to be more precise, one of Raven's jeweled belts was laying on the floor in a crumpled pile. She picked it up a snapped it around her waist. And again, she frowned.

"I don't care if it's from Azarath, I'm not from Azarath, and I've never been there. I don't care if Azar gave her the belts. She was Raven's mentor and not mine."

Rachel picked up a small handbag she had purchased at transferred the contents of the belt's compartments to the small purse, tossing the belt aside when she was done. She inspected herself in the mirror one last time. The ponytail was a stop gap measure, though it didn't look bad. She would have Starfire take her to a salon do find her new hairdo, but the ponytail would do for now.

She smiled. She was ready. It was time to strut her stuff.

"Ready or not sister, here I come." She muttered as she walked out of the room with a grin on her face.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Cyborg was playing a video game with Robin when Raven and Beast Boy entered the common room, about 20 minutes after the changeling had run off chasing his embarrassed girl friend. Cyborg and Robin both turned around and saw them, after which they quickly returned their attention to the screen.

"Yo Rach, why aren't you wearing your new duds that you bought?" Cyborg called out as he tapped furiously on his controller.

"I'm Raven." She replied in a voice that was so cold it might as well have had icicles dangling from it.

"Say what? I though BB went to find Rachel. Why's he hanging with you?"

Raven smiled as she stepped into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. "Does he need a reason?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and continued playing his videogame. The changeling sat down next to Cyborg.

"So what's the scoop B? What's goin' on?"

"I had a fight with Rachel, a really big fight." He whispered.

Cyborg smiled knowingly. "You lucky dog, you got two of them. Fight with one, hang out with the other one." He whispered back. Robin chuckled upon hearing his remark.

"Dude … it' not funny. Rach is really pissed at me, and I didn't do anything wrong. At least I don't think I did."

"Welcome to my world, Beast Boy." Robin remarked, smiling as he nodded at Starfire who had joined Raven in the kitchen.

The sliding doors opened and Rachel swaggered into the common room. All three guys did a double take when they saw her walking with a clearly flirtatious gait, and Robin even paused the game to get a better look at the shapely sorceress. This wasn't the Raven they were familiar with, she looked like a girl out of a music video.

Rachel looked towards the sofa, and locked eyes with her beau. She glared at him, letting him know that he was most definitely still in the dog house. He didn't seem to notice her glare or at least pretended not to notice.

"Rach, you look … awesome." The changeling remarked.

Rachel ignored him and instead focused on Starfire, who waved at her from the kitchen.

"Rachel, you look most stylish! Did I not tell you that these clothes would look good on you?"

Raven ignored her clone and focused instead on brewing her tea. As Rachel entered the kitchen she stopped at the fridge and grabbed a can of sugary soda pop.

"You know that stuff will ruin your teeth and go straight your hips." Raven calmly remarked. "I just made a pot of our favorite herbal tea."

"Just because you like tea doesn't mean I do." She replied as she popped the can open and took a deep swig.

Raven chuckled softly. "I thought you're just like me."

"I'm nothing like you." She whispered back at Raven, not wishing to draw the boy's attention. "You're trying to steal Gar from me."

"Trying? I think I already did. But you can't steal what belonged to you all along. If anyone here's a thief, it's you, sister."

Rachel frowned. "Witch." She hissed.

"Takes one to know one, loser." Raven whispered back.

"Demon spawn."

"Slut."

Starfire was at the stove and did not overhear the whispered confrontation, and neither did Robin, who suddenly entered the kitchen.

"Raven, Rachel, I'd like to have a word with you."

The two women ceased their stealth bickering and turned to the Teen Wonder, both smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Robin?" They answered in unison.

Robin grinned.

"I have to say I'm really impressed with how the two of you have made up, and I think we can defer for a while the departure to Titans South for a while … of course we still have to determine who will be going. Naturally that means …"

Before he could finish claxons began to blare and the red lights flashed.

"Trouble!" The two gray girls shouted in a single voice. Startled by the duality of their response they turned and glared at each other.

Robin was already checking the mission console.

"A bank robbery, on Claremont Blvd. Titans Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

The Titans sped to the scene of the crime. Robin and Cyborg were in the T-Car, zooming down the city's wide boulevards at breakneck speeds while the others flew overhead. Beast Boy had morphed into a falcon and was flanked on his left by Raven and on his right by Rachel, who was dressed in her civvies, while Starfire flew behind them. The changeling morphed into a parrot and spoke to his girlfriend in a humorous "Polly want a cracker" voice.

"I like your new look, Rach. I guess since Wonder Girl wears jeans, why can't you?" He remarked, referencing the blond bombshell, Cassie Sandsmark, who was the new Wonder Girl and a member of the newly formed Young Justice team on the east coast.

Rachel gave him a quick glare, but did not reply. If parrots could sulk, the changeling would have.

_Dude, is she always gonna be mad at me?_

Then he had an idea. He landed on her back and morphed into a kitten, ready to use "the face".

Unfortunately Rachel didn't play along. "Get off!" She snarled at him as she rolled over, tossing him into the void.

Using her dark energy, Raven caught him before he had a chance to morph into a bird, and reeled him in until she was holding him in her hands. She smiled and nuzzled noses with him.

"You can ride on my back, any time you want." She cooed him before kissing his furry face and placing him on her shoulder. Rachel glared at her, and Raven responding by sticking her tongue out at her.

Starfire was flying behind them and saw everything. A worried look appeared on her face. It didn't last, as they arrived at the bank, just as Control Freak emerged from the building, holding a pillowcase full of what must have been cash. He immediately saw them and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't my arch-enemies, the Teen Titans!"

He laughed loudly.

"Be prepared to face your greatest fears, for I, your nemesis, Control Freak, have returned."

"You are not our nemesis, Control Freak, you are the dork!" Starfire shouted at him.

The pudgy villain smiled. "You are wrong, my little crumpet!" He then aimed his clicker at some parked cars, which began to morph into robots.

"Transformers? Dude, you need to watch some better TV shows!" Beast Boy shouted before turning into a T-Rex and chomping one of the robots, which exploded with no warning, sending the dinosaur tumbling, as it morphed back into the changeling's human form.

"Garfield!" The two gray witches shrieked as Robin ran to his side.

"He's OK, get Control Freak!" He shouted at the two flying sorceresses.

That was when Control Freak noticed them for the first time.

"There's two of you?" He asked in an incredulous voice. "When did that happen?"

The two girls, who were airborne, swooped down towards him, while the rest of the Titans battled the transformers, destroying them quickly. The poor car owners would never believe what happened to their vehicles, hopefully their insurance companies would.

The two girls landed in front of the geeky villain.

"We're different! We're not the same!" Rachel shouted.

"Are you blind? Can't you see the difference?" Raven howled while waving her arms.

Control Freak looked back and forth between the two girls repeatedly.

"Uh … no, I can't. You look the same to me."

The girls screamed a battle cry and swinging at the same time, they knocked him out with synchronized jabs.

"I could never stand him, he's an idiot!" Raven snarled.

"Tell me about it." Rachel replied as she breathed heavily, clearly containing her anger. "What a dork, can't he tell we're different? I'm way cooler than you are!"

"Excuse me?" Raven replied.

"What, you mean you didn't know that, Miss Leotard and Cape?"

Raven laughed. "You go on a lousy trip to the mall, and now you think you're cooler than me? Especially when we both know that Starfire picked your clothes for you."

"And we both know that Azar picked your clothes, witch. And they're one thousand years out of style."

"At least I don't dress like a whore."

"A whore? You're the one walking around in a bathing suit all day, showing off your legs."

"And what about you? Those jeans look like they were sprayed on. You think you're gonna win Gar back by shaking your butt at him?"

"I don't have to win him back, Raven. In case you forgot, he's my boyfriend, not yours."

"Oh really, is that why you chased him out of your room and into my arms, sister?"

"Whoa, whoa! Timeout!" Beast Boy, who had recovered from the explosion, shouted at them.

The two girls ceased their bickering.

"Gar, is it true? You ran to her after our fight?"

He gulped. "Not exactly …"

"What do you mean, not exactly? Who were you with? And where? And don't lie to me, I might not be a mind reader but I can sense emotions, so I'll be able to tell."

"Well … I was with Raven."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Where!?"

He gulped a second time. "Rachel … nothing happened … I swear."

Her eyes narrowed even more. "I asked you a question."

Raven smiled triumphantly. "He was in my room. And I asked him to spend the night, since you kicked him out of his own room."

"I did no such thing. I only told to leave me alone a while. Of course he could come back."

Rachel noticed tears in his eyes. "Rachel, you … you threatened to hurt me."

"Which is why I invited him to move into my room … and he accepted." Raven crowed.

Rachel stared at him in utter disbelief. "Gar, is this true?"

"Well … kinda … Raven said I could stay with her until you and I patched things up."

Now she looked stunned.

"I don't believe this … I should have known … you'd never like me more than her ... I'm an idiot, I'm a fool for believing that you loved me!"

"Rach, it's not what you think. And I do love you."

Rachel turned and began to run, taking flight a moment later."

"Rachel! Come back!" He shouted. She continued to fly away at her top speed, until she was no longer visible to the naked eye.

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Gar, I'm still here, I'll never leave you, you know that, right?"

He turned around and hugged Raven, who kissed him. The other three watched them silently.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Cyborg whispered in a worried tone as Robin hand cuffed Control Freak.

"So much for them getting along." The Teen Wonder remarked. "I guess we're back to having someone leave right away."

"Except this time it looks like it's gonna be BB and Raven." He whispered back.

"I have the bad feeling about this." Starfire remarked. "Something does not seem right with Raven. I feel that I do not know her anymore."

Meanwhile, as Raven smooched the changeling, the Star of Eradon became hot and bright, so much so that had their bodies not been pressed together, it would have been visible through her leotard.

_**-( scene break )-**_

So … is anyone feeling sorry for Rachel? And if you're wondering about Slade, he'll be back soon.

No mail bag today! Sorry!


	21. Chapter 21

Robin stared into the sky, in a vain attempt to find Rachel. He furrowed his brow in disappointment.

"Star, can you still see her?"

The Tamaranian focused her alien eyes on the horizon.

"Barely." She replied.

"Follow her! The last thing she needs now is to be alone." He commanded her as he pointed at the sky.

The Princess nodded her agreement and took off, shooting like a rocket out of cannon. She moved so fast that she left a vapor trail in her wake, as if she was a fighter jet.

She zoomed over the bay, from the residential area where Control Freak tried to rob a suburban bank, to the city's gleaming downtown area, quickly gaining ground on the much slower sorceress. By the time Rachel reached the business district Starfire was just a few hundred yards behind her and slowed her speed so as to not overshoot Rachel. The gray Titan was unaware that she had been followed, which was not surprising considering her emotional state.

Starfire decided to simply follow her to wherever her final destination turned out to be. This soon became apparent as Rachel was heading for the roof of the city's tallest structure, the Jump City Tower. It was primarily as decorative structure, Jump's answer to Seattle's Space Needle. It was much taller, just over 1500 ft at its peak, and was topped with a large TV and radio broadcast antenna. Like the Space Needle, it had a revolving platform near the top, around the 1000 ft level, which contained a restaurant and shops. Rachel alighted on top of the platform's roof and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as she slouched. Starfire softly landed behind her.

"Friend Rachel, it is I, Starfire."

The sorceress turned around, tears dripping down her face. With no warning she began to bawl. The princess wrapped her arms around and hugged her, caressing the crown of her head.

"It's over, Starfire. It was a joke, a charade."

"I do not understand."

Rachel pulled away from her royal friend.

"I'm just a copy, Starfire, and no one likes a copy. Of course he likes Raven better, who wouldn't?"

"That is not true, you are not a copy, you are a person. A unique person."

Rachel snorted derisively.

"Forgive me Star … I know you're trying to help … but what you're saying, while it's well intentioned, it's not true … when I look in the mirror every morning, whose face do I see? Mine? No, I see Raven's face."

The princess sighed softly. This was not going to be easy.

"You are more than your face. What defines you is your heart, and yours is very big …"

"No it's not … I'm selfish, I want Gar for myself. But I should have opened my eyes sooner. Why wouldn't he rather be with Raven, she's the genuine article, not a cheap knock off like me. It's time for me to leave, Starfire, to step aside."

The Tamaranian shook her head.

"Wanting your beloved for yourself is not selfish. And you will not do the leaving, not yet. And as for who Beast Boy prefers, you are doing the jumping to conclusions. You will now come home with me and we will resolve this misunderstanding."

"The Tower isn't my home, it's Raven's. I don't even have my own room. I certainly can't stay in Gar's room anymore, and Raven has reclaimed her room."

"You will stay with me, in my room, until Cyborg can prepare a new room for you."

"I should just go by myself to Titans south and start over."

"That will be decided later." Starfire interjected as she stood up, lifting Rachel to her feet. "It is time to go home."

"I'd rather not."

"Where will you stay tonight?"

"I don't know … I could stay at the Y, I guess."

"Unacceptable! You will come home with me."

A faint smile appeared on Rachel's lips.

"You sure care a lot about me, even though I'm just a clone."

"Do not say that, you are more than that. We will return and have a quiet evening in my room. Then tomorrow you will meet with your beloved and resolve your differences."

"If I can pry him away from Raven … something's … odd about her, Starfire. She doesn't seem like herself."

"Yes, I too have noticed this. Raven seems like she is someone else, a stranger."

"So you've noticed too?"

"We have all done the noticing … I am most worried about her Rachel … she seems like another person. She is more uninhibited with her emotions, and that makes me happy, but at the same time she also seems to be … how can I say this? … She reminds me of my sister."

"Blackfire? … I think you have a point there … she's become so underhanded, sneaky … even conniving."

"Rachel, how can this be? How is it that Raven has changed? And in my opinion she has not changed for the best."

"There is an explanation, but I can't believe that she would have used it … it would be so unlike her to do that."

"Do what?" Starfire asked, clearly puzzled by Rachel's remark.

"You're right, Starfire, I should go back. I'll confront her tomorrow."

"But you have not told me what this suspicion is."

Rachel sighed. "Let's just say that it involves magic, the bad kind of magic."

"Malchior!" Starfire gasped.

"No, not him, but definitely his kind of magic. But this would be a huge accusation, Starfire. Until I know more I don't want to say anything."

"I understand. Now, let us return to our home, and it is just as much your home as it is mine."

Starfire took Rachel's hand and the two Titans took off, heading back to the Tower.

_**-( scene break )-**_

A cocktail mixer was loaded with ice, after which a pair of hands expertly poured both gin and vermouth into the mixer, which was then covered and shaken. The lid was removed and the cocktail was poured into long stemmed cocktail glass. Finally, it was garnished with an olive and a lemon twist. The completed drink was moved to a tray, which was then picked up.

Slade sat at his desk, poring over plans and diagrams. Wintergreen approached him and deposited the glass in front of his one eyed friend.

"You looked like you could use one." Slade's confidant informed him.

Slade glanced at the Martini.

"Shaken, not stirred?"

"Just the way you like it, Wilson."

Slade stared at the cocktail and after hesitating for a moment he removed his mask, revealing his platinum blond haired and goateed face. He picked up the glass and sipped the drink.

"Exquisite, Wintergreen, as always. How did you know I wanted one?"

"You always want a Martini when you are plotting against the Titans."

Slade chuckled. "You know me all too well, Wintergreen."

"So, do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan. I've been approaching this the wrong way."

"How so, Wilson?"

"I need a different kind of clone, one that will be easier to control."

"So I take it we will be collecting a new sample, Wilson?"

"That is correct."

"And we will be growing new clones in our garden?"

"Correct again, and your garden analogy is quite apt."

"How so?"

Slade chuckled. "Let's just say that we'll be growing green shoots in our garden."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Robin was feeling a bit more relaxed as he sat at the dinner table. Starfire successfully brought Rachel back, though she was holed up in the Tamaranian's room; while the others were sitting down to enjoy a pizza feast as Cyborg and Robin had stopped on the way home to pick up some pies.

As soon as Cyborg plopped the pizza boxes down on the table, Starfire opened them, inspecting the pizzas until she found a veggie deluxe. She picked up the box, tucked a two liter soda under her arm along with a mustard container.

"You will do the excusing of me, but I will be eating dinner with Rachel in my room."

"Star, she's welcome at the table." Robin reminded his girlfriend.

"She knows, but tonight she does not wish for the company." The Tamaranian announced as she left the common room.

Cyborg snickered. "You're still in the doghouse, grass stain."

"Dude, this is so unfair, I didn't do anything wrong."

Raven patted his hand.

"Don't worry about her, Gar, everything will be fine."

"But what if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Then I'll take care of you."

Robin and Cyborg pretended to not hear the conversation and focused on their pizzas. They were both feeling uncomfortable with what Raven was doing, but didn't know what to do or say.

"Uh, what do you guys think of the pizza? I got it at that new place, Salvatore's" Cyborg remarked out of the blue.

"They make a nice veggie pizza, that's for sure." Beast Boy replied.

"So, Robin, when are we leaving for San Antonio?" Raven changed the subject. "I won't speak for Gar, though I imagine that he's just as eager to go as I am to get going."

"Right … yes … well, that's still on hold and I haven't decided who is going. We need to sit down with Rachel tomorrow to find out where she stands with Beast Boy. While it isn't official, I am getting the impression that she's … how do I say this?"

"You mean she dumped the grass stain." Cyborg interrupted.

"What a shame." Raven remarked as she smirked.

"Not my choice of words … but … yes." Robin agreed. "But until we sit down and hash this out, nothing is official."

Raven slipped her hand into Beast Boy's. "I think I know what the outcome will be."

_**-( scene break )-**_

"The veggie pizza, it is acceptable for you?" Starfire asked as she drenched her slice in mustard.

"Don't tell Gar, but when it comes to craving meat … a meat lover's pizza is to die for … but this is pretty good for a veggie pizza."

"You do miss eating the meat?"

"You have no idea, and I'm not a vegetarian because of Raven's stupid Azarathian beliefs … I do it for Gar, though to be honest I'm considering going carnivore again … right now I'd kill for a meat lover's."

"You would commit the murder for a pizza? Why? The family sized meat lover's only costs $15, which is a very reasonable price for …"

Rachel began to snicker.

"Oh I see … that was another of those earthly slangs?"

Rachel nodded as she stuffed a slice into her mouth.

"Right … what shall we do after we finish eating?" Starfire tapped her fingers together.

Rachel wiggled her toes.

"Ah yes! The painting of the toenails! And we can also do the braiding of the hair while we watch the 'chick flick' on the TV."

"Sounds like fun … do you want the last slice of pizza?" Rachel asked.

Starfire smiled. "You may consume it while I retrieve the nail polish and set up the TV."

Rachel burped after eating the last slice of pizza and tossing the box aside in a very Beast Boy like gesture. Starfire returned with several DVDs.

"We have several movies to choose from …"

Before she could begin to enumerate them, their communicators began to buzz. Starfire removed hers from her belt.

"It is a distress call … and it is from Beast Boy!" Starfire shrieked.

Rachel flipped her communicator open. The changeling's panic stricken face appeared on the display.

"Guys! Come quick! We're in Raven's room … something's happened to her … I think she's dying!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

After quickly consuming their own veggie pizza, Raven led Beast Boy out of the common room. Her only words to Robin as they left were: "Unless it's an emergency, don't bother us."

Cyborg was the first to remark: "Rob, something is just weird about this."

"I know, but what can we do?"

Meanwhile the original Chromatically Challenged Couple™ rode the elevator to the habitat level. They exited the lift and walked down the hallway, until they were in front of Beast Boy's room.

"Well, this is my stop." He announced with a hint of nervousness. "Thanks for hanging out with me Raven."

A look of concern appeared on her face. "Gar, you were going to spend the night with me."

He rubbed the back of his neck while he grinned sheepishly. "It's OK, Rave, since Rachel's bunking with Star tonight, I can stay in my room."

Raven smiled sweetly. "Garfield, the last thing you need to do is be alone tonight. And don't worry, I don't bite."

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess I don't really want to be alone right now."

She took his hand. "Then let's go."

Raven led him to her room. She hopped on her bed and patted the spot next to her. He hesitated for a moment, but joined her. They watched a movie, one of those cheesy ninja movies he was so fond of. Once it was over it was late and they both yawned.

"Time to sleep." He announced as he hopped off the bed and morphed into a dog, curling up on the floor.

"Don't be silly, Gar, we can share the bed." She gently chided him as she headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

"I'll go get my pajamas." He said as he morphed back into his human form.

"Just sleep in your underwear." She called back.

Beast Boy paused, deliberating on whether or not he should go back to his room to fetch a set of pajamas. In the end he shrugged his shoulders and stripped down to his boxers and a T shirt. Just as he pulled back the bedcovers Raven emerged from the bathroom wearing a very revealing nightgown. While not as exposing as the one Rachel modeled earlier for the changeling, the lacy black negligee left little to the imagination. It partially exposed her two gray breasts but that's not what the changeling noticed. What caught his attention was a dazzling pendant that shined with what appeared to be a supernatural light, sparkling as if it was alive. It was under her nightgown, and like her bosom, the negligee did not conceal it.

"Hello, Gar." She purred.

He gulped.

"Uh, Raven, what are you doing? You're almost naked."

"I guess I am. Lucky for you, huh?"

"Uh, Raven … Rach is still my girlfriend."

"I don't think so." She cooed him as she caressed his face with her index finger. "You have a new girlfriend now. A better girlfriend."

The changeling stepped back, away from her. His leg caught on the edge of the bed and he fell on his back, landing on the bed. Raven, still standing, drew closer.

"Just where I wanted you." She smiled.

"Raven …"

"Gar, don't be afraid … I love you … don't you know that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but Raven … not like this."

"Don't you love me?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but this is wrong. Raven, we have to wait until I talk to Rachel."

She leaned over him. The Star of Eradon was shining red, which drew his attention.

"Gar, she's already rejected you, and you know why? Because she knows that you and I are meant to be together."

Raven leaned over even more. And that was when it happened. The Star of Eradon slipped out of her nightgown, and like a falling star is landed on his face. It was quite hot and the burning sensation on his face triggered a reflex as he reached for and grabbed the pendant. Raven's demeanor immediately changed.

"Don't touch that!" She shrieked as she instinctively stood up in an attempt to draw the gem away from him.

But it was too late, as he had it firmly in his grasp. As she stood up the chain became taught. Afraid of breaking the chain she shifted her stance to release the tension on the chain. While doing this she lost her balance and fell back towards the floor.

"Noooooo!" She screamed when she felt the chain snap.

Beast watched in utter amazement as a red mist emerged from the gem. It briefly floated in the air until it made a beeline towards Raven, entering the chakra stone on her forehead.

A blood curdling scream emerged from her mouth and her entire body which was now prostrate on the floor began to shake violently. Beast Boy stared in horror as the scene unfolded before him.

Remembering his communicator, he retrieved it from his belt which was draped over a chair, and pressed the panic button. After what felt like an eternity, a face appeared on the display.

Rachel's face.

"Guys! Come quick! We're in Raven's room … something's happened to her … I think she's dying!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

I think we were overdue for a cliffhanger!

And now, back by popular demand … the mail bag!

**Anonymous **

In all Honesty...Can you please kill her lmao Im sorry,Im sorry but I have never hated a character so much!Wanna kknow why BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE RAVEN!Thats why I hate her lmao.I like Terra more than her...i cant belive I said that...Force...Your stories make me like this lol

_Poor Rach, she needs some love_

**SladeRavenFan **

Feeling sorry for Rachel? Never! Raven all the way. It sounds mean, but hopefully Slade will return and end Rachel. And hopefully the Star of Eradon will go away with some magical loophole from Malchior.

_I'll bet you weren't expecting BB to yank it off Raven's neck._

**gabylokita41 **

Damn i agree with star rae-rae is like a new person, but i bet gar will find out why shes acting like that poor Rachel shes got everything messed up, i wonder who will end up leaving :) anyways great chap loved it

_The new Raven is toast, but what will happen to her?_

**bluedog197 **

ohhh ya ohh ya do a happy dance... wooohooo mini cat fight dude. but poor rachel she kinda deserved it i say its not the best way to win somebody back but way better then making a bet to see who wins. i wonder if beastboy really likes raven or is just a rebound for him anyway i loved the part where they where calling each other names. but now robin is on to them this could end badly for both of them. but super awesome fist pump in the air story keep it up

_Possessed Raven and Rachel make for a good cat fight! Meow!_

**Guest **

Yup poor rach. And im guessing she might go dark side

_It ain't over until it's over._

**MelonLord28 **

I know evilraven should put me more on edge, but Rachel wasn't exactly little miss innocent here, she matched raven blow for blow. So in the face of apparent equal eviltude, I have to go with the infinitely superior other words, not really at all. But then again I'm judging this by my preconceived biases rather that a straight logical assessment. Take that for what you will. Man your story rocks.

_Thanks! My biggest fear in this story was that Rachel would be a Mary Sue_

**Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer**

I like that BB and Raven are finally together... but poor Rachel, I hope she doesn't run to Slade or anything! Raven should take that pendant off as soon as possible, I really hope BB notices it! You know, it bugs me that he gave up on Rachel so easily, sure he had feelings for Raven, but if he doesn't go look for her he'll prove her right; it would mean he never loved her but Raven. This is sad!

_BB sure noticed the pendant. Rachel is gonna blow her lid when she sees the Star of Eradon in BB's hand_

**titanfan45 **

I actually do feel sorry for Rachael, but as they say; all is fair in love and war. I think the Star of Eradon becoming bright and hot would definitely wreak havoc on intimacy. At this point, I don't see how things can really work out with Raven and I don't things will work out with Rachael as long as the two girls and Beast Boy all live under the same roof. I just hope that Rachael doesn't find herself in Slade's clutches again. I have to wonder if Raven's glimpse into the future is yet to come true.

_What a mess I've concocted, huh?_

**punkrocka23 **

Happy for Raven, but obviously that chain she's wearing is affecting her in a not so good way. I still want them to end up together, but I hope Rachel can find something good in her life too.

_A tough choice, isn't it?_

**FelynxTiger **

I do not feel sorry for her. BUT, Raven's kinda cheating with the gem so it's sort of unfair to Rach, hmmmh poor Gar though v.v

_What is BB going to do?_

**GreennaveyblueRaven **

I need a bucket of popcorn for that catfight go raven get him back.

_I like catfights too._

**Jason9000**

Let me guess Slade ran into his brother Deadpool and now has to deal with his shenanigans?

_That would be interesting. I was tempted to bring Rose into this story, but decided to stick with Wintergreen_

**Chico Magnifico 1/13/13 . chapter 20**

Hey man sorry about your Broncos. It was a good game and if it's any consolation at least the Seahawks lost right? :D

Oh and good chapter! This is definitely becoming an interesting triangle and I feel bad for all three involved! :O

_Talk about snatching defeat from the jaws of victory _

**shaylove **

I'm not really feeling too bad for Rachel... I feel bad for BB. He's being pulled and pushed in two different directions and he must be so confused.

_He had quite a fright in Raven's room_

**Cyllan Anassan **

Oh, man... BB, pick a side and stick with it, would you? If he already choose Rachel, then he shouldn't give Raven any ideas. He know what she feels for him. I don't feel sorry for Rachel, she had that coming, for not trusting Beastboy -although I can't say she's mistaken right now-. And Raven... isn't Raven, that simple. I don't know what to think of her. Even with the Star of Eradon her behavior is just disgusting right now. Please, bring ol' good Raven back... is just too hard to feel simpathy for her right now.

_Rachel is very insecure because she is a clone. And for that reason she does stupid things._

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

Really no mail bag, NO MAIL BAG! Raven and Rachel's fights sure are heating up.

_The Star of Eradon is making Raven into a douche. Now that BB's yanked it off her, what will happen?_

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

Yay control freak my Fav villian. But more seriously, looking at it Beast Boy is the issue with the whole triangle, Rachel and him are doing fine everythings cool then some stuff happens and hes snogging with raven hes the problem he needs to decide on a girl and stick with her. But whatever I liked this chapter it was good.

_Though he's kind of goofy and wasn't in the comics, I kind of like him_

**Rosalind du Coudray **

Sort of starting to feel bad for Rachel...and I'm sort of starting to think of Raven as a...well...promiscuous biotch. It's ever-so-good! You keep my guessing and chomping at the bit for the next chapter! Please continue soon, and keep up the great work!

_You can't blame Raven; it was the Star of Eradon. She must be feeling mortified._

**Katwizzle **

I wonder what beast boy will do when he finds out about the Star of Eradon... i cant wait for the next chapter!

_Well, that won't be until the next chapter_

**Dragonkyng **

I think Rachel is going to Slade. Also, doesn't Raven know she's playing with an emotionally insecure guy's heart?

_A lot of people thought she would go to Slade. _

**Azarune **

No mailbag, HOW DARE YOU GOOD SIR! Also yes I feel bad for Rachel. I even believe that I hope Beast Boy stays with her... Heresy I know...

_We will soon know who he will choose._

**MickChick125 **

Raven and Rachael are both acting like sluts. Get your shit together ladies!

_Rachel is less inhibited and Raven was possessed by the Star or Eradon._

**WhovianTitanPotter**

I actually prefer Rachel to Raven. I'm also a BB/Rach shipper in this story.

_Poor Rachel, I think her lot is worse than Raven's_


	22. Chapter 22

Cyborg and Robin were the first to arrive at the scene, opening Raven's door using an override code. Cyborg had a medic's kit in his hand and they both ran to Raven's side. The sorceress was writhing on the floor, still shaking violently while she screamed in pain. Cyborg applied some electrodes to her skin, in an attempt to get some readings from her. He turned to the changeling.

"Yo, B, what happened to her?"

The changeling stood stunned, the chain dangling from his hand as he clasped the gem in his palm.

"Dude, I dunno, I broke the necklace when I accidentally pulled it off her, and this happened … Cy … is Rave gonna be OK?"

"Beats me, grass stain, though she seems to be getting better, though pretty slowly." Her replied as he stared at a display on his arm. "Her vitals are stabilizing."

Starfire and Rachel were the next to arrive. Rachel immediately noticed the chain dangling from Beast Boy's hand and snatched it from him. She raised her arm, so that the pendant dangled before her at eye level. She examined it quickly and a huge frown appeared on her face.

"I can't believe she did this … Gar … did you just pull this off her neck?"

He gulped nervously. "I did, but it's not what you think Rachel … Raven came on to me, but I didn't do anything … I swear."

Rachel ignored her boyfriend and turned to the woman she was copied from. "She'll be fine." She announced in a gravelly monotone. "It's just the shock of having this necklace removed, it'll be over soon."

"Rachel, is this the dark magic of which you spoke?" Starfire asked, wide eyed.

"Dark magic? What are you talking about, Star?" Robin asked, clearly stunned and overwhelmed with what he was hearing.

Rachel dangled the Star of Eradon so that everyone could see it. Now that Rage was no longer imprisoned in it, the gem had returned to its pure amethyst color.

"This is a powerful amulet, the Star of Eradon, created specifically for half demons like Raven. Its purpose is to control the demonic half of her soul, the part that Cyborg and Gar once saw in Raven's mind, in the place we call Nevermore."

"You mean Rage?" Cyborg asked, clearly astonished. "If that little gem can do that, it sure packs a wallop."

"It does, but at a terrible price. It reduces Raven's lifespan by the amount of time she wears it. And removing it not only is painful as we've just witnessed, but it also takes a whole month of your life from you when you do that, so it isn't practical to repeatedly remove it." Rachel lectured in a stern monotone.

"But that means her lifespan would be sliced in half!" Robin cried. "Why would she do something like that? That's crazy."

At this point Raven was able to sit up on the floor. She was suddenly aware of her partial nudity and crossed her arms across her chest. Starfire saw her cape hanging on a chair and quickly used it to cover up Raven's partially exposed body. Rachel turned her gaze back at Raven and two women locked eyes. Rachel threw the gem and the broken chain at her older twin, and they landed in front of her.

"Why don't you tell them, Raven?"

Raven turned away and stared at the floor.

"Please leave my room, all of you." She murmured.

"If you don't tell them, I will ... sister." Rachel threatened.

"Isn't it obvious? I did it so I could win Garfield back." Raven snapped.

Her four teammates gasped upon hearing her confession. Raven's face was wracked with guilt and regret.

"And before anyone lectures me about how stupid I was to do that, I know; but I was desperate, very desperate. Now will you please leave? Isn't it enough that I made a fool of myself? What more do you want from me?"

Beast Boy knelt next to her.

"We don't want anything from you, Rave. We're your friends. We want to help you."

She frowned at him.

"Unless you have a way to permanently remove Rage from my soul and are ready to dump her for me … then I don't see how you can help me, Gar … so please … go … seeing you with her is just too painful, it's more than I can bear."

"Ok Raven, we'll give you your space. But we need to talk about this later, you and I." Robin agreed as he gestured the others to follow him. Everyone did, except for Starfire, who sat down on the floor next to Raven. Raven gestured towards the door.

"Starfire … please … I need to be alone."

"No, you are wrong, my dear friend. I will not abandon you in your moment of anguish. I will stay with you."

Robin nodded at Starfire as herded the others out of the room and the door slid shut behind them. Once they were gone, Raven stood up.

"This is the most pathetic thing I have ever done; it's far worse than the time I made a fool of myself with Malchior."

"It is OK, Raven."

"No, it's not OK. I'm a half demon, Starfire, and nothing will ever change that. I've lost the man I love, even after trying to cheat with magic. And just look at me." She said as she raised her arms. "I look like a slut, that's how low I've fallen."

Starfire shook her head. "You were only trying to seduce your beloved."

"And I scared him away … you should have seen the look in his eyes … he was horrified. What was I thinking? That just because I slipped on a slinky nighty, that I would suddenly stop being the nasty, creepy, demonic bitch that I am?"

"You are none of those things."

"And you're not a very convincing liar … I'm sorry, Starfire … I didn't mean to say that, I know you mean well … but face it, my case is hopeless. With Rage back in me, even if there was no Rachel, I don't stand a chance with Gar."

"Perhaps you are giving up too easily."

"Yeah, right. He's going to pick me over my perfect twin sister."

Starfire harrumphed. "She is not so perfect. She is jealous and insecure. Have you not noticed, Raven? She is the threatened by you."

"Then she's even stupider than I am."

The princess shook her head. "No Raven, you are wrong. Rachel feels intimidated by you because so little of herself is her own, she feels that she is only an extension of you. And the way she reacted when she thought Beast Boy was choosing you over her, it was most immature. Believe it or not my friend, but you are superior to her in many ways."

Raven laughed.

"I thought you and her were BFFs."

Starfire smiled. "Rachel is a good friend and because of who she is, she needs the friends. I am trying to be impartial in your love triangle, but it has been difficult, especially when you were under the spell of the gem. While the Rage was controlled other negative emotions became stronger. I hate to say this, but you were behaving like a _klorbag_ varblernelk."

Raven nodded her agreement.

"You know what was strange, I was aware that I was being a jerk, but I couldn't do anything about it. It's like I was possessed." She picked up the broken necklace. "This gem, I should destroy it."

"Perhaps you are right."

Raven smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Starfire. I feel better now. I think I'm ready to go to bed, but not wearing this!" She chuckled.

Starfire returned her smile. "I too am ready for the pleasant slorvaks."

The two women exchanged a hug.

"Goodnight, Starfire."

"Goodnight, Raven, I will see you in the morning."

As soon as Starfire left, Raven went to her desk and sat down. Using a large quill feather and an inkwell, she began to write on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Robin_: were the first words she put to paper. _It is with great regret that I …_

_**-( scene break )-**_

_The next day_

Robin took a bite from his sandwich, which he washed down with some milk. Back when he lived in Gotham, Alfred always chastised him for eating at his desk. But Alfred was now a whole continent away and Robin could eat anywhere he desired.

He was busy reading intelligence reports on Slade, which were published by various polices agencies from around the world. The reports, as usual, contradicted each other. Some said that Slade was in Europe, performing one of his old school "contract jobs". Robin knew that Slade ceased to be an assassin for hire many years ago, though in a way he briefly reverted back to that role when he worked for Trigon. Robin crumpled that report and tossed it into the waste basket. There was no way Slade would hire himself out for a Mafia hit job, at least not anymore.

The other reports were equally clueless and after finishing his sandwich, Robin tossed the stack of reports into the trash as well. He stretched as he sat in his chair when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, it's open."

As expected, the door revealed Raven's shrouded figure, which quietly floated into Robin's office. The Teen Wonder stood up and walked around his desk. The guest chair was buried under a box and a pile of paper. He quickly shoved the stray papers into the box, which he promptly removed from the chair.

"Have a seat, Raven." He gestured to the chair.

The gray sorceress sat down. Under normal conditions, Robin would have expected a biting remark from her about the state of his office, and on one of her better days maybe even a wise crack about him giving Beast Boy a run for his money as the sloppy Titan. But she said nothing. Her piercing indigo eyes stared at him from her shadowed face. He noticed that she was holding an envelope in her left hand. Rather than return to his chair, he sat on the edge of his desk, so they could be face to face. They stared at each other for a minute until finally he broke the silence.

"I'm worried about you, Raven."

"Join the club. Starfire and Cyborg already spoke with me since yesterday. Starfire is having conniptions."

Robin shifted his weight on the desk, looking clearly uncomfortable.

"How long have you had this Star of …" He paused as he tried to remember.

"Eragon." She finished his sentence for him. "I've had it for two years."

"But you never used it?"

"Until now."

"Right … so the question is … why do you have this amulet in the first place? Was it for Beast Boy?"

She stared at the floor.

"No, it was … insurance."

"Insurance? You mean if you ever lost control of Rage again?"

"Yes, I planned on using it to subdue Rage if she ever got out of hand, and hopefully being able to remove it as soon as that was accomplished. I had no idea about the side effects, though I was warned … but I refused to listen."

Robin was curious. "So … who warned you?"

Raven sighed. "Malchior did. I assumed he was lying. It turns out he was telling me the truth."

"Who would have thought?" Robin remarked lightheartedly. "At least that's resolved … so what are you going to do with the amulet?"

"I destroyed it this morning."

"That does seem drastic."

She shook her head. "No, it was the right thing to do. Because of all of its side effects the Star is useless. Destroying it will prevent anyone in the future from making the same mistake I did."

Robin leaned forward and took her hand.

"Raven, I'm sorry."

She frowned. "For what? You didn't do anything. I'm the one who behaved like an idiot, I should be the one apologizing."

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry this happened to you … Rachel … Beast Boy."

She sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Robin. Rachel was unexpected, but then again, that's what life is, it's full of surprises, some pleasant some … not so pleasant. I chose to make Rachel an unpleasant surprise. I have no one to blame for that other than myself."

"Raven, you're not being fair with yourself."

She raised hand, shushing him.

"If that is all it had been, things could be mended. Rachel, while flawed, is a good person. I chose to make her my rival, which was pointless. That I used the amulet to artificially change myself was bad enough, but my behavior … it was disgraceful. I learned a lot about myself, Robin, and a lot of it isn't good."

"You're being too harsh with yourself."

She handed him the envelope.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's my resignation."

Robin hopped onto his feet.

"Your what?"

"You heard correctly. I'm resigning from the team. It's the only honorable thing to do after how I behaved so shamefully."

"You can't be serious!" Robin shrieked. "What happened to us being a family?"

"I believe I have forsaken my membership."

Robin ripped the envelope into tiny shreds. "What about us? Have you thought about how your departure would affect us?"

"I … I thought you'd glad to be rid of me. It solves the whole 'who do we send to Titans South' problem."

"That's not the same thing, Raven, not by a long shot. Even if it was you who went to Titans South, you'd still be part of our family. And who says that you wouldn't come back someday?"

"Robin, we both know that won't happen."

Robin glared at his grey friend.

"You're running away from Beast Boy, that's what this is all about, isn't it? I'm ashamed of you, Raven. This isn't how my sister faces adversity … you don't run away."

"I'm sorry, Robin, but it has to be this way."

"No, it doesn't. You belong with us, Raven Roth; get that through your thick skull."

Raven sighed.

"Raven, don't you know that we love you?"

She lowered her hood. The first thing he noticed was that she had cut her hair back to her old A-Line. It made her look younger and brought back a flood of emotions and memories to him.

"Yes, I do know, and that is precisely why I have to leave. I have become a source of heartache for all of you. We all know that there will always be tension between Rachel and myself. The only sensible thing is to remove myself from the picture, and for that to work I have to stop being a Titan. I will simply disappear and eventually … you will forget about me … and be happy."

"Are you nuts!?" Robin shrieked as he waved his arms. "You aren't going anywhere and no one is going to forget you, end of story, you got that?"

Before Raven could reply, the alarms went off.

"Titans! It's Slade!" Cyborg's voice boomed over the PA system.

Robin ran out his door and stopped.

"Are you coming?"

Raven sighed and pulled her hood up. "I'm coming."

_**-( scene break )-**_

It looks like after her "crash" that Raven has given up. Though I think she still needs to have a talk with a certain Garfield Logan, who now sports Slade's bull's-eye on his back.

Also, thanks for your reviews. Since I've kept you waiting an extra day for this update, I'm going to post it now and skip the mail bag.


	23. Chapter 23

The six Titans quickly gathered in the common room. Cyborg already had a map visible on the giant TV screen. Right in the middle of the screen, superimposed over what looked like an ovoid was Slade's signature 'S' logo.

"That's the stadium!" Robin remarked.

Cyborg tapped on the keyboard and a window opened up on the screen, displaying a live video feed from the stadium. It was game day, and not just any game. It was the North American Football League Lombardi conference championship game, between the Gotham Dragons and the Jump City Rangers. The stadium was packed to the rafters, without an empty seat in the house. Cyborg had tried to score some complimentary tickets to the game for the Titans, but had struck out. It appeared that they would be getting into the stadium for free today after all.

A harried looking reporter was on the field, and she looked ready to flee herself. She kept her cool when it became obvious that she was meant to report on what was happening at the stadium.

"This is Tricia Brossard, reporting from Taco Star™ Stadium in Jump City … if isn't from Taco Star™, it isn't a Taco … the half time whistle was blown just five minutes ago … the expected halftime show was unexpectedly replaced by these hundreds of robots, which bear a great resemblance to those the arch-villains Slade and Terra unleashed on the city four years ago, and which were defeated by our local superheroes, the Teen Titans."

The reporter gestured at the field, which was swarming with Slade-bots. She pressed on her ear piece, listening to something from the broadcast booth.

"I've just been informed that the stadium has been surrounded by robots as well, which are not allowing anyone to leave … at this point we don't know who is behind this action, but so far no one has been hurt …"

The reporter gasped as another platoon of Slade-bots emerged from an access tunnel and entered the field, heading straight for her. She looked around, search for an escape route, but found none as the droids were everywhere. She gulped as the robots reached her. They parted and she gasped when she saw who was standing in their midst.

"Hello, Tricia, so nice to see you today, it is a perfect day for a football game, don't you agree?" Slade asked in his signature monotone.

"You came to see the game?" She asked incredulously.

Slade chuckled. "Not really, I just wanted to get the Titans' attention."

Slade shoved the reporter out of the way. The camera man kept his cool and kept Slade in the frame.

"Hello Robin, I hope you and your team aren't terribly upset with this disruption, I know how much Cyborg loves watching football on TV … Terra told me about that a long time ago."

Robin seethed as he watched the events on the screen.

"What do you want, Slade?" He yelled at the screen, well aware that Slade couldn't hear him.

Slade chuckled. "You're probably wondering what I want. You have become so predictable, Robin, it's almost precious. Just so you know that I hold you in the highest regard, I am going to tell you. My robots were very busy during the first half. While everyone was busy watching this exciting game, my robots were planting hundreds of bombs in strategic places in the stadium. They are programmed to detonate in 15 minutes and when they do, the stadium will be destroyed and everyone in it will perish."

"Slade, you fiend, you've gone too far this time!" Robin shouted at the screen.

"Let it not be said that I'm heartless, Robin. If you and your team show up before the bombs explode, I will deactivate them and allow the fans to leave unharmed."

Slade paused and crossed his arms.

"You'd better hurry Robin, the clock is running. Oh, and no police. If any show up, I will detonate the bombs on the spot."

The image on the screen switched to static as the video feed from the stadium was cut. It was replaced by a new video feed from the Gotham Broadcast Network studios. Robin shut off the TV and turned to his teammate. No instructions or warnings were needed. All he said was two simple words.

"Titans, Go!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

The Titans took to the sky. Raven and Rachel each conjured a black flying disk and were taking Robin and Cyborg as passengers. Beast Boy and Starfire flew alongside them. As they approached the stadium the Slade-Bots dropped their blockade and terrified fans streamed out from the stadium's exits, bypassing their cars in the parking lot, running away as fast as they could.

Slade stood in the middle of the field, on the 50 yard line, his arms crossed and looking insufferably smug. The Titans landed in front of him.

"I see that I got your attention, my former apprentice."

"The only attention you're going to get are three squares and a cot at the city prison." Robin thundered at his one eyed nemesis.

"That implies that you can defeat and capture me, Robin. You've never been able to before, what makes you think that you and your pathetic team can accomplish what has always eluded you?"

Robin seethed upon hearing Slade's words.

"You won't be gloating once you're behind bars, Slade!"

"You're welcome to try and catch me, Boy Blunder!" Slade chortled as he disappeared into an access tunnel. Dozens of Slade-bots covered his retreat.

"Titans! Don't let him escape!" Robin shouted as they began to fight.

The Titans were determined to not allow Slade to escape again and tore through the wall of Slade-bots with the greatest of ease and were soon following Slade down the access tunnel. Starfire shot some star bolds at him, but Slade handily dodged them before disappearing around a corner. They pursued him at top speed and when they came around the corner they saw Slade duck into one of the stadium's huge restrooms.

Robin gestured at the two entrances to the restroom.

"Cover both entrances! We got him now, he can't escape this time!"

"I wouldn't count on that, he's still Slade." Raven remarked dryly as she, Beast Boy and Rachel ran to the second entrance, while the others covered the door Slade disappeared into.

The changeling and the two sorceresses cautiously entered the king sized restroom, which happened to be the men's room. It appeared to be completely vacant. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg appeared at the far end of the giant lavatory.

"Dude, I've never seen so many urinals in my life."

"I've never understood public urination." Raven growled in her monotone.

"Bodily waste should be eliminated in private." Rachel added.

"Preferably in a stall, which is where Slade is probably hiding." Raven remarked.

There were at least 40 stalls in the massive restroom and the two teams each started checking them starting at each end, working towards the middle. The witches took turns using their powers to open the stall doors while Robin simply kicked them in. They kept finding empty stalls, until they converged on the last one in the middle.

The door opened by itself, revealing Slade's figure, sitting on top of the commode.

"There's no escape Slade, we got you this time, so don't even try to run away!" Robin beamed triumphantly.

"Who says I want to escape?" Slade asked as he reached for his mask. He removed it, revealing a small screen with a countdown timer, which was down to three seconds.

"It's a trap!" Robin shrieked.

Before any of the Titans could take cover, the Slade-bot exploded. The stall's sheet metal walls and door where converted into shrapnel, which wounded everyone except for the sorceresses, who managed to raise their obsidian shields just in the nick of time.

Moans and groans echoed in the demolished rest room. One by one the Titans rose. There were all cut and bleeding. The first to rise was Starfire, then Cyborg and finally Robin. Rachel and Raven immediately noticed that Beast Boy was missing.

"Gar! Where are you!?" Rachel shrieked in panic.

Raven began to remove debris from the floor. She found him unconscious under a pile of rubble. He too was a bloody mess, covered in cuts that were dripping blood. Cyborg approached him and did a quick scan.

"He's in bad shape. He took that blast at point blank. We need to get him to the infirmary right away."

"Consider it done." Raven announced as she swung her cape around her and she disappeared with the changeling.

"Wait for me!" Rachel shouted as she too phased into the floor.

Robin stumbled and Starfire caught him. Cyborg checked him out as well.

"You're not as bad as BB, but you need to get to the infirmary too, gel hair."

Without being prompted Starfire picked Robin up bridal style.

"I'm sorry, guys, I lead us into a trap, I should have known better."

"Forget it; just get your butt to the infirmary. I'll meet you guys there."

Cyborg ran out of the demolished bathroom, while Starfire flew away with Robin. Once they were gone the only sound that remained was that of the few fluorescent like fixtures that weren't destroyed in the explosion, and which hummed ominously, as if they were in their own death throes.

Suddenly the sounds of clicking metallic feet were heard and four of the crab like droids made their appearance, crawling out of a ventilation duct. They scoured the room and collected red human and orange Tamaranian blood samples from the floor. Once they had their trophies, they disappeared back into the ventilation ducts.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Cyborg was the last one to arrive in the infirmary. Robin was resting at his station while Starfire was adjusting his I.V. The Teen Wonder looked unhappy and kept shooing the princess away when she tried to apply bandages to his wounds.

Beast Boy was still unconscious, though he looked a lot better as both Raven and Rachel had been and still were busy using their healing powers to undo the many lacerations he received. Cyborg quietly checked his electrocardiograph and other monitors for his vitals, which appeared to be in range. He was clearly out of danger.

"Good job, little ladies, he's gonna be as good as new."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe I forgot to shield him … I'm an idiot."

Raven's expression was also dour. "I also forgot."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourselves, it was a reflex, there was no time to think."

"He could have died! What kind of girlfriend am I?" The two said in unison.

Rachel glared at Raven. "I am his official girlfriend, OK? And if anyone should have protected him, it was me."

Raven nodded sadly as she continued to heal a large gash on his arm.

"Of course … you're quite right." She replied softly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Did I hear you correctly, Raven? Are you saying that … he's mine?"

"Yes, I'm giving him to you."

Rachel now looked perplexed.

"OK … I accept … but why?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" The changeling moaned. "Did we catch Slade?"

The two gray girls recovered from their initial shock, then smiled at seeing their beloved awake.

"No, you don't get a say. And that wasn't Slade, it was trap that was meant to kill us, but he failed." Raven replied.

He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. Four grey arms gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest, Gar. The Slade-bot exploded and you took the brunt of it." Rachel chided him.

"Yeah, I think you're right. And I should be fine; I've two angels watching over me." He smiled.

"In case you forgot, I'm a demoness." Raven interjected. "Though I suppose calling her an angel is a stretch too."

"Gee, thanks, sister."

"You're welcome." She smirked at Rachel before turning back to Beast Boy. "She's right Gar, you need to rest. Had we not been there, you might have died, that's how bad it was."

He smiled. "Then I'm lucky that you were both nearby."

He turned to Raven. "Rave, we need to talk."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about, Gar."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "There's a lot to talk about. We should have talked about this sooner.'

Rachel nodded. "Gar's right, the two of you need to talk, and I think now is as good a time as any."

Rachel turned and walked away, quietly leaving the infirmary. Robin sat up in his bed.

"I'm good. Star, will you take me to my room?"

The princess wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and walked out with her beau. Cyborg was the last to leave.

"If y'all need anything, just call."

The door slid shut and using her dark energy Raven summoned a chair and sat down on it. She locked eyes with the changeling. She fidgeted with her fingers, betraying the nerves and discomfort she was feeling.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I guess … I'm not sure." She replied.

Beast Boy made a second attempt to sit up, and this time he succeeded.

"Raven … I want to talk about us."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy's been quiet in this fiasco. That's about to change. Sorry about the short chapter, but I am updating daily.

Since it's late, no mailbag again. Sorry!


	24. Chapter 24

"Raven … I want to talk about us."

Raven shifted in her chair, turning away from him.

"Hey! I'm over here."

"I know." She replied.

"Then look at me."

"I'd rather not."

The infirmary suddenly became very silent.

"Raven … we have a problem … and pretending it's not there won't make it go away."

Without moving and still not looking at him, she replied.

"There is no problem. Rachel is your girlfriend and you're going to stay together, and I'm very happy for both of you."

He smirked at her. "If you're gonna lie, you need to do better than that."

She turned to face him and glared. "Would you prefer that I be bitter and heartbroken?"

"No, of course not. That's not what I want at all."

She heaved an exasperated sigh. "What do you want from me, Gar?"

Suddenly he looked uncomfortable and stared into his lap.

"Rave … I haven't been honest with you … when Rachel first showed up I thought she was you, but when I learned the truth … I … was dishonest … I mean … I really like Rachel … she was just like you, but uninhibited."

"You mean she slept with you." Raven growled.

"She did, and I won't lie to you … that was … really … OK … it did help me like her even more."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it isn't working."

He raised his hands apologetically.

"Rave, what I'm trying to say is that the real reason I like Rachel so much is because she is so much like you. Now that I look back, I realize that I was copping out, I was cheating. Instead of trying to make things work out between us, I took the easy way out. And to make matters worse, I think that the only reason Rachel likes me is because … because she's you."

Raven nodded her head in agreement. "She can't help it, Gar. She inherited so much from me, much more than just my genome."

"But, there are differences." He replied. "Sure, there are the good ones, but there are also bad ones … she's possessive and insecure. And even though she's Rage free, she has a nasty temper."

"I guess she is my sister. With some mental discipline and meditation, she'll overcome all that."

"I suppose you're right … but … I've been thinking, a lot … and no wisecracks about that, OK?"

"Did I say anything?" She asked in a mock offended voice. "You know that I love you for more than just your handsome green body."

"Yeah, right. Anyway … I'm starting to have doubts about Rach … I mean, I do like her a lot, I might even love her, but …"

He sighed. "I think I made a big mistake, Rave."

Raven shifted in her chair and locked eyes with him.

"Are you telling me that you want to dump her and be my boyfriend?"

He gulped nervously while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh … yeah."

She pulled her chair closer to him. He saw a faint hint of a smile form on her gray lips.

"Gar, you have no idea of how happy you just made me … but … I don't accept your offer."

"What!? You gotta be kidding! Why?"

Raven took his hands into her own and squeezed them.

"Because what you're saying isn't true … you do love her, Gar. I'm an empath so I should know. As hard as this is to do, I release you, so you can be with her."

"But what about us?"

"Gar, you will always be my true love. You were since the day the Gordanians arrived … but … demons don't have mates, which is why I tried using the Star or Eradon. It was a cheat, such a tempting cheat. But it didn't work, cheats never do. It didn't make me better, just different. I became someone I didn't like, and I don't think you liked her either."

"Rave, we can make this work." He pleaded.

She leaned over and grabbing his head she pulled him into a kiss. It was packed with a passion he had never experienced before, not even with Rachel. He felt his body temperature ruse as their tongues danced with each other while she caressed his chest. She then pushed him down onto the bed and climbed onto him, rubbing her body against his and he became so aroused that he was ready to consummate with Raven right then and there. He briefly separated his lips from hers.

"Oh Rave." He moaned as he opened his eyes and shrieked, as he found himself staring directly into her four demonic eyes.

Raven pulled back and got off the bed, raising her hood in the process.

"It won't work, Gar. All we did was kiss and I almost lost it. Can you imagine what would happen if we had intercourse?"

"There has to be a way." He whimpered.

"There isn't. The Star was my last hope, and it was a failure."

"So what do we do?"

Raven's eyes were now back to normal. "This was so much easier when we were kids. I could pretend to not like you and keep you at a safe distance. There were rough patches along the way, like when you fell in love with Terra and when Malchior tricked me, but you were always there for me, no matter how badly I treated you."

She paused.

"But we aren't kids anymore. There's no point in having secret crushes that can never be fulfilled. It's time to grow up, Gar."

"Sometimes I wish we still were kids." He replied in a dejected voice.

"You haven't told her anything, have you?"

"What? You mean about breaking up? No, I haven't told her anything."

"Good, that would not only have been stupid, because you do love her, but she probably would have killed you. Gar … you don't do that to a girl."

"So, you're saying that I should stay with her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

He looked perplexed and confused. "But what about you?"

"I will continue to be me, alone. But knowing that you chose me will provide me with consolation on many lonely nights. But don't look back, Gar, be the man that she needs, help her discover who she really is, that she's more than just my clone. I know you can do that, Gar, because you did it for me."

Raven rose from her chair. "Just so you know, I handed in my resignation this morning."

"You did what? You're quitting the family?"

"Don't worry, Robin refused to accept my resignation. I'll volunteer to go start Titans South, that should put his mind at ease. It will be good for me, a fresh start, plus I'll kick the newbie's butts into shape. And I'll still be in the family; we'll see each other, very often."

"Raven, this isn't what I was expecting to happen."

She nodded. "Life can be like that Gar, full of surprises."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll send your girl over to see you. And will you do me a favor? Help her design a new costume for herself, and also find her a new hero name. I'm still the one and only Raven."

He scratched his chin. "You're right. How about we call her Raptor?"

The sorceress paused as she considered the name. "That sounds familiar for some reason, it could work, though."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven stood on the Tower's rooftop. Her blue cape billowed in the warm summer breeze and her violet locks fluttered, floating delicately like a soap bubble. She was often described as the "harsh" Titan, but at the moment she sported a soft, sad look as gazed upon the city she had protected for so many years. It was her home, a place she identified with. Starfire, after they returned from their showdown with the Brotherhood of Evil, had described it as "our city".

But now, it no longer felt that way. She was ready to move on, to lead the new Texas based team. Her Spanish was rusty and she made mental note to work on it, as it would come in handy during missions in southern Texas and Mexico, where they would square off against vicious drug cartels, who thought they inspired fear in the hearts of good and decent people.

_Wait until they get a load of me, they'll learn a whole new definition for scary._

As she contemplated inspiring fear in the hearts of thugs and gang bangers, she heard roof access door squeak open.

"Raven? Would this be a good time for the girl talk? Beast Boy said that you have volunteered to go to Titans South."

"I see he couldn't for me to announce my move."

The princess took Raven's hand.

"Raven, you should stay. Let Beast Boy and Rachel go to the Titans South. We are your family Raven, why do you wish to leave?"

"A fresh start." Raven mumbled.

"But why?"

Raven turned and looked at her friend

"Memories, too many memories in this place, Starfire. I'll see him in every room, in every corner. Every time that I walk by his room, I'll hear his voice, his happy laugh, even though he's gone. Leaving is the only option."

Starfire shook her head. "I disagree, in fact I believe that you will be making the terrible mistake."

"You do? Why?"

Starfire crossed her arms and looked crestfallen.

"You do remember what happened to you in the future I visited when fighting Warp?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, I do remember. I became mentally ill because I was alone … Starfire, I won't be alone, I will be OK."

"That is the risk I am unwilling to take." The orange Titan harrumphed. "You are too precious to me and your proposition is unacceptable."

Raven turned away from her friend.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm going to San Antonio. I'm sorry, Starfire, but this is the way it has to be."

"Then I will go with you."

Raven spun around on her heels. "What? You can't be serious. You're engaged to Robin."

"The wedding can be postponed. He will understand and accept my reason."

"Are you sure of that?"

"He has no other choice."

A glare broke out on Raven's face.

"This isn't fair, Starfire. You can't use your relationship with Robin to keep me here!"

"I can and I will … Raven … why are you being the stubborn? Will you not compromise?"

"Compromise? You mean surrender!"

The princess smiled. "Tamaranians are taught the art of war since they are very young."

"Does that include fighting dirty?"

"It especially includes the dirty fighting."

Raven glared even stronger. "Have I ever told you that you suck?"

"No, but I believe that the saying is 'there is a first time for everything', correct?"

Raven harrumphed and walked away. After taking several steps, she stopped.

"Fine, I'll stay, but if I get melancholic, I'm holding you responsible."

Starfire scooped Raven up in one of her pincer like hugs.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The doors to the common room slid open and the changeling darted into the Tower's hub, quickly looking around, as if he had lost something. The room appeared to be empty, but there was no fooling his nose … he could smell her. His eyes scanned the room and he found her in the kitchen, hunching down while she put away some of the pots and pans she was unloading from the Dishwasher. She heard him approach and stood up. Her body language screamed that she was anxious.

"You're out of the infirmary." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, Cy just discharged me."

"So you're OK?"

"I'm right as rain."

"Right … that's … good … uh … how did your conversation go?"

The changeling approached his girlfriend.

"Well, we talked about a lot of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well … about how we feel about each other … and other things."

Rachel crossed her arms and stared nervously at the floor."

"Gar, how …how do you feel about her?"

"Well … I do love her, Rach."

"I see." She replied in a dejected tone.

"But we also agreed that … we weren't meant for each other."

She looked up at him.

"Garfield … do you really believe that?"

"Yeah, I do."

Rachel gulped, summoning all of her courage.

"Gar, I need to know. I don't want to be a consolation prize just because you and Raven didn't work things out. I need to know that you really do want me, that you want me more than her."

"Rachel, you know that I love you."

"Yes, I do know that. But I want to hear you say that I'm your number one, your true love."

Beast Boy felt a maelstrom of indecision swirl inside him. The last thing he wished to do was lie to Rachel. But there would be serious consequences to telling her the truth. Raven's advice rang in his ears, that under no circumstances should Rachel learn the truth.

"Rach, why are you asking me this? Isn't it enough that I love you?"

A hurt expression crossed her face.

"No, Gar, it's not enough. Maybe if I was real person, it wouldn't matter, but I'm her clone. And if you don't truly love me more than her, then … there's no point in continuing with this farce, because it just proves that I'm nothing more than a copy of her."

"So you're dumping me?" He asked, completely astounded.

Rachel wiped away a tear.

"I'm afraid so … I'm so sorry, Gar, but this is the only honest thing to do, and it's about time that I do something truly honest. I'm going to volunteer for Titans South … I really think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! Rach, you can't be serious!"

"Please don't be upset, Gar. I understand Raven's problems, and I think that the two of you eventually work it out over time."

"She doesn't think that! She thinks it's hopeless."

"Give her time, Gar, be patient. But be honest with me and yourself … you want to be with Raven."

The changeling stared into his now ex-girlfriend's eyes. His heart sank as he realized she was right, in his eyes she would always be second best compared to Raven, a substitute. Of course, just because he understood didn't make it any easier.

"So … this is it?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so, I should be gone by tomorrow."

The changeling turned, holding back his tears, and fled the room, bumping into Robin on his way out. The Teen Wonder approached Rachel, with a disturbed look on his face.

"Is there anything I should know?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to leave for San Antonio tonight. Raven should stay in the Tower."

"What about Beast Boy?"

"He won't be coming."

"Whoa! Why won't he be going with you? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Rachel paused before answering.

"There was no fight, it was something … worse."

"Worse? Rachel, what are you talking about?"

Rachel walked away without replying. She stopped as the sliding doors opened.

"I dumped him … I should be ready to leave in an hour."

She walked out of the room and the doors swished shut behind her.

_**-( scene break )-**_

So, it looks like everyone loses. But … is it possible that Rachel is right? Can Raven and Beast Boy salvage their future?

And now … mailbag time! Sorry about the last two times, but today it's back!

**shaylove **

I am going to guess that this is the clone and that he's gonna come onto her, but she'll realize it almost immediately...but I am not positive XD

_Nope, he's not a clone. That was a popular theory with the readers, though_

**shadowfreak75 **

I give up. Every review I send, you skip the mail bag.

_Well, this time you scored!_

**FelynxTiger **

asdfghjkl my feels , i can't wirh this, this this cliffhanger , omg *dead*

_Well, no cliffie this time. Though you might be feeling numb._

**The Reviewer **

This Beast boy sound flirty,tooo flrity. HE IS THE CLONE!Damm I would love it if he was the beast...Imagine the beast having his own body finaly!

_That would be interesting, if Slade could clone just the Beast_

**The Cretin **

AAAAAAAND THERE YOU GO AGAIN DITCHIN THE MAILBAG!...RIGHT ALONG WITH THE PLANS I SENT YA FOR THE DEATHSTAR! Darth, what AM I gonna do with you!? D8(

I had a feelin you were planning to "unleash" Gar since he was being so quiet. I like your name for the "Gotham Broadcast Network"...its better than mine. My name for it was GNN. Excellent work on the battle. For a minute there the bathroom scene reminded me of the fight between the Warriors and the Punks. Ever seen The Warriors? Awesome film.

Now this is what I've been waiting for. BB and Rae...and this issue. Can't wait to read what's next. Keep rockin

_Everything is up in the air now. Rachel drew a line in the sand and BB didn't cross it. _

**GreennaveyblueRaven **

Hmm what does he want to talk slade got a good on the no mailbag?

_I don't know what to think. I'm beginning to wonder if you guys like the mailbag more than the story itself._

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast **

Ok, now I'm getting where Slade's going at, he's going to make clones of the Titans and then make em his own personal Titan army and Raven was just the beginning with Rachel although Rachel defected and went with the Titans.

_Very observant. Possible sequel material._

**Katwizzle **

I cant wait to see what they talk about and how it goes! I cant wait for the next chapter!

_I guess it didn't go very well, I do wonder how Raven will react when she learns that Rachel dumped BB._

**Rosalind du Coudray **

Geez! You really like the cliffies, huh? Please oh please...oh please...oh pleeeeease! BBxRae? Mayhaps?

C'mon! Don't leave us hanging! We all love this story! 3

_Well, at this point BB has Bupkis. Should I have Terra come back and catch him on the rebound? It would be funny to have Terra fight both Rachel and Raven_

**Jason9000 **

Hm...why do i get the feeling Slade may be trying to make a clone of both Raven and Beast Boy?

_Did you see the short where Mother Mae I and Mumbo almost get married (it was a musical) and at the end Slade shows up and complains that he doesn't get to sing? Slade can be frustrated at times, probably why he makes clones now._

**SladeRavenFan **

Is this Beast Boy a clone? And Wintergreen's behind him, controlling what it says? Coz that'd be weird, but it's suspicious BB's not been so loud.

_Nope, it was just good old BB_

**MelonLord28 **

Hell yes, original stupid clone knock off butt face.

Yeah I said it. Lol, I wonder what he'll say

_Poor BB, he's kind of speechless righ now._

**bluedog197 **

OMG slade's gonna make clones of them this is crazy. but i love the fight scene hahahahah poor bb he's being passed to one another like a prize now that's priceless. good story but i hate those words of i want to talk about us it goes all down hill after that. AWESOME STORY ... bluedog197 out

_Looks like there isn't much for BB to talk about anymore. Should I bring Terra back?_

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

What the poop! Raven tones down a lot, but it still seems weird because that isn't how you written her. Their cloning the Teen Titans.

_Sounds like Slade wants his own Titans, though that might have to wait for a sequel_

**gabylokita41 **

Hehe things just got juicy . im enjoying this story a lot its awesomely awesome haha i wanna know what gar has to say about everything itll be the first time he actually says anything, and i wonder whats slades planing hahah great chap :)

_Poor BB, he got dumped twice in less than an hour. Should I bring Terra into the fold?_

**Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer **

Do you have all chapters (or at least some) written or are you updating each one once it's done? Because you do it pretty damn fast, not that I'm complaining! It's just surprising to see the eye you have for detail even when writing at such a pace, one would think that quality tends to decrease when it takes you too little to write something, but it clearly hasn't to be that way. My kudos!

_Thanks! Though at times I miss some big stuff when I proof._

About the chapter, I'm glad that Beast Boy has decided to speak up... just when Slade's making new clones, probably made to be loyal to the villain, unlike Rachel! I must say that I'm a bit nervous too about what BB will decide. Just don't tell them to share you, boy, or they'll kill you!

_Well, he decided, but he didn't get what her bargained for._

**Dragonkyng **

Ahhh... You frustrate me Force!

_Being frustrating is my specialty!_


	25. Chapter 25

Raven was walking down the hall, on her way to the common room to see Robin when Beast Boy ran past her. She sensed his turmoil and distress and turned to follow him.

"Gar! What's wrong?" She shouted at him.

He did not acknowledge her and disappeared into an elevator, which ascended. She watched the floor indicator lights above the elevator door sequence until the one labeled "Roof" lit up. Her first instinct was to follow him to the roof, but she reconsidered when she then sensed more turmoil and confusion emanate from the nearby common room. Turning around, she began to fly and zoomed towards the double doors at the end of the hallway and phased through them, entering the common room, where she saw Robin looking utterly dismayed while Rachel, still dressed in her skintight civvies, had a blank look on her face.

"What happened to Garfield!?" She thundered as she landed, turning her attention to her clone. "What in Azar's name did you do to him? He looked like he was about to cry, he looked ..."

Raven stopped mid sentence, as she put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her normally blank poker face was replaced by one of utter astonishment.

"You broke up with him! Why? I handed him to you on a silver platter!"

Rachel balled her fists and her jaw trembled slightly.

"I don't want your charity, Raven."

"Oh, so just because I stepped aside because I had to do so, he's suddenly not good enough for you anymore!?"

Robin gulped while tugged at his shirt collar. While the voyeur in him didn't wish to miss this showdown, he would have rather observed it from a distance, from a safe distance.

"If he loves you more than me, then yeah, he isn't good enough for me."

Raven's face changed and her four crimson red eyes appeared.

"You stuck up, obstinate, pig headed prima donna! He loves you and you know it! That's more than most people are ever lucky enough to experience."

"I'm not sharing him with you, Raven. If he won't be just mine, then I don't want him!"

Raven face palmed. "You. Are. An. Idiot!"

Rachel crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not. You are. You don't get it, Raven. I'm a clone, your clone. I have nothing that's mine. I got everything from you: your eyes, your nose, your hips, your intellect, even your memories. There's nothing unique about me … at least I thought that until Gar and I became a couple. I was finally different from you, or so I thought, until I learned the truth."

"What truth?" Robin asked meekly.

Rachel turned to the Teen Blunder. "That he would rather be with Raven, even with all her flaws, he loves her more than me."

She began to sob. "Can't you see? I'm the consolation prize, the backup, I'm plan B … I'm the clone."

Raven grabbed her wrist and began to drag her towards the door. "Don't be ridiculous … now let's go find Gar and straighten things out before it's too late."

Rachel yanked her hand free from Raven's grasp. "No! Haven't you heard a word I said?"

Raven frowned at her "sister". Robin decided to step in.

"Raven … I think she has a point."

"So now you're taking her side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Raven, I know that I would feel the same way about Starfire if she loved someone more than me."

Raven gave her leader, the circus brat also known as Dick Grayson, a look of disgust. "Oh, so now you're giving me romantic advice?"

"No, not me, but I think Rachel is. Aren't you Rachel?"

The clone crossed her arms and with her eyes closed she nodded.

"Oh Azar, give me a break." Raven muttered under breath.

Rachel raised her head and opened her eyes. "You and Gar can make it work, Raven, I know it."

Raven sighed. "You aren't going to budge, are you?"

Rachel's stance became defiant.

"I won't, and I just told Robin that I'm ready to leave for San Antonio tonight."

Raven frowned. "You're so damn stubborn!"

"And whose fault is that? Guess who I inherited that from?"

Raven groaned. "You say you want to be different from me? Then be different. Take him with you to San Antonio. Go live happily ever after with him."

"No, you just don't get it. How can I be with him, make love with him, marry him when I know you're his true love?"

Raven shouted, betraying her exasperation. "I can't do any of those things with him! Don't you get it!?"

"I think you can. Anyway, this isn't up for discussion. He's yours, Raven. If you want to throw him away, that's your choice. Either way, I'm leaving. I can go to San Antonio if Robin and Bumblebee accept me as the new leader of Titans South, and if they don't then I'll just … leave."

Robin placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "The job is yours. You're a member of our family. Once a Titans, always a Titan."

Raven crossed her arms. "I suppose there's no stopping you, my impulsive sister. But before you leave, you need to design your own costume, unless you decide to become Skintight Blue Jeans girl, because the cape and leotard are mine. I'm the one and only Raven."

Rachel paused, considering Raven's words. "I think you're right. And I suppose I need my own hero name, too."

"Gar suggested you call yourself Raptor."

"Raptor? That sounds … aggressive."

"Well, you are going to be kicking drug cartel butt, so aggressive sounds right to me."

"Now that I think of it, Raptor does sound kind of cool. I could even wear a mask."

Raven smirked. "You're gray, have violet hair and a chakra stone on your forehead. You don't have a secret identity. Why would you wear a mask?"

Rachel turned to Robin and smiled. "A mask would make me feel cool."

Raven shook her head dismissively. "I suppose that's hard to argue against. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better go check on Gar."

Raven phased into the floor and vanished. Robin placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Do you really think they can work it out?"

Rachel turned and looked out the large panoramic windows in the common room, with wistful expression on her face.

"It won't be easy; she's going to struggle with her emotions, especially the more powerful ones like passion and lust. It will be a lot of baby steps; the real question is if Garfield will have the patience."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Beast Boy sat, dejected on the edge of the roof, his right leg was repeatedly kicking the side of the building with its heel. Even though it was a bright afternoon, without a cloud in the sky, it was a gloomy day in his eyes. He didn't hear the seagulls that surfed the thermals, floating above the Tower's roof. The bay was choppy and oversized waves crashed into the boulders below, splashing noisily, but he was unaware of it.

From his perch he could see the campus of Murakami School, just across the bay. It was the last place he ever saw Terra, when she told him that he didn't belong in her life anymore. She vanished at the end of that semester, two years ago. The two girls she hung out with were tight lipped about her; all they told the changeling was that she moved away.

Letting go was something the green Titan had to do many times in his life. He had to let go of being normal after the sakutia infected monkey bit him, beginning his painful transformation into the green freak know as Beast Boy.

He had to let go of his parents after they died in that accident in the river and he had to let go of the fact that he was unable to save them.

Then he had to let go of the Doom Patrol when he couldn't live up to Mento's expectations.

He let go of Terra when she died and turned into stone, and had to let her go again after she was miraculously revived and rejected him.

For a while things seemed to get better for him, that is until now. Now he had to let go of both Raven and Rachel and, he was beginning to wonder, if he would have to let go of the Teen Titans.

He was so wrapped up in his depressing thoughts that he almost didn't notice the gray girl in the leotard and cape who sat down next to him. He turned to her and with no expression on his face, he spoke.

"I guess you heard the news. Not too many guys get dumped twice in the same day."

"What happened? Why did she break up with you?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"She did, but I want to hear your story."

He dropped his head. "She wanted me to tell her that I love her more than I love you."

"I see … I thought we agreed that she wasn't supposed to know the truth."

"I couldn't lie to her, Raven."

"You should have … in the long run you would have learned to love her more than me. It would have worked out. You would have been happy together."

He shook his head. "You're wrong, Rave. I'll never love her more than I love you."

"Gar, you know that I'm an emotional cripple. I can't give you what you need, but she can."

"Raven, do you love me?"

She tensed up before answering. "You already know the answer to that question."

"And I'd like to hear it."

She paused. "You know that I love you. Why do you have to ask?"

"Because it makes me happy to hear you say it."

She shrunk away from him. "I can't promise you anything, Gar. You k now that."

"Can you promise to always love me?"

She nodded. "Yes, I can promise that, but beyond that, it's going to be slow, Gar, real slow."

He smiled. "I can live with that."

"You've always been an optimistic fool."

"It's what makes me so charming." He replied as he pulled her into a kiss.

At first she resisted, though she quickly gave in and reciprocated. After their brief make session she separated and opened her eyes, gasping as she saw him in quadrascopic vision.

"Gar, look at me, are you sure you want to cast your lot in with a four eyed monster?"

He pulled her back into another kiss, a very tender one.

"You aren't a monster."

"Look at me Gar, if I'm not a monster, what am I?"

He smiled. "You're my Raven."

Choking back a sob she hugged him. "I'm scared Gar. I'm afraid of what might happen. What if we make love and I turn into a monster and eat you like bugs do?"

He chuckled. "It's a risk I'll have to take."

She glared at him with all four of her red eyes. "I'm not joking, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I'm absolutely serious."

She pulled him back into a hug. "We're going to have move forward, slowly, very slowly. You understand what I'm saying? It might be years, maybe even decades before we consummate our love, if ever. Are you going to be OK with that? It's not too late to go and find a nice, normal girl who can actually marry you."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"You're my girlfriend now, so you can forget about getting rid of me."

Raven sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Garfield, why am I the way I am?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

-( scene break )-

Don't deny it, this is what you wanted. Rachel's out of the picture and the Chromatically (and emotionally) Challenged Couple™ are back together.

And now, it's mail bag time. It's 400 reviews now. I wasn't expecting this story to fly, but it did. Views aren't as high as say 2-3 years ago, but we'll see if that changes when the new show starts. I don't expect to write stories for the new show. Deep down I'm secretly hoping that when the new show begins, Cartoon Network will shout "psyche" and present us with a continuation of the old show. Yeah, I know … ain't gonna happen. I guess the new "funny" show will be better than nothing.

Oh, and I was just kidding about bring Terra back into the story, so stop worrying ;-)

Also, the line "Oh Garfield, why am I the way I am?", I shamefully stole it from the comics.

Now the mailbag:

**Rosalind du Coudray **

If you bring Terra into this story, you'll have much more to worry about than two pissed off Azerathians! Just kidding, I can't back that up...anywho, please please continue soon! I'm really glad BB finally made his choice! Now it's just a matter of getting Raven to see the light...

_Looks like she finally did, but has no faith in herself._

**nicolemda **

I dont think that you should bring Terra back because it just brings in a whole other bunch of drama...unless that's what you want...

_There will be no Terra_

**Alexpv22 **

This was truly an emotional chapter. Please, please, PLEEEEEEASE don't let BB and Rae both end up alone in the end. I really want to see them happy together.

_Well, you might be getting your wish._

**Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer **

Aw, poor BB, now that he finally made up his mind... I get the feeling that Raven's gonna have a talk with her little sister! I'd rather have a BBxRae ending, but at this point... who knows what could happen next! Oh, I don't know what to think about you bringing back Terra (I almost mispelled it for Ferra, it would be fun to have her controlling iron, wouldn't it?). It would add drama, fun and awesome catfights, but I don't know if my heart could take more drama! :'( So I'll leave that up to you, I'm sure you'll do your best.

_While I wasn't serious about bringing Terra into the story, a three way cat fight would be cool_

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast **

Haha Attack Of The TT Clones, just like the good ole Nest Saga from King Of Fighters 99 with the Kyo Kusanagi Clones Conundrum.

_Remember the look on BB's face when he sees Slade at the power plant? Try that times 5!_

**ThePersonator2000 **

How can you make me so happy yet so angry at the same time? It's not fair. TT_TT

_Life can be like that. Though I expect you might be just happy now_

**Curse you Perry the Platypus **

Gerrrge I'll bet you skip the mail bag

_Nope_

**blueyzangel **

Ooo this is getting better and better! I do feel bad for Beast Boy..how heartbroken he must be! Losing both the girls he loves all in one day...

_Well, looks like he got one back._

**MelonLord28 **

Unfortunately honesty isn't always easy to hear

_So true_

**Jason9000 **

Honestly I think Terra would make the situation even more hard for Beast Boy to come to terms with his relationship with Raven and Rachel. He was just dumped by Rachel and now has to sort through his thoughts and feelings for Raven. If she were to come back it would just confuse him more despite his talk with Raven. I think in the back of his head Beast Boy will always have some feelings for Terra show wise. As for seeing the short no I haven't. I'll go see it now.

_The name of the short is: "Mayhem at First Sight". Just search for it on youtube._

**Dezarulordoftwilight **

Force, why must you hurt me and my feelings? I'm mad force, why did you make beast boy so... douchey, I mean he keeps switching between girls it really annoys me that he admitted his love to raven and get dumped to then go right over to rach and get dumped. I hope he dies alone it would make me feel better knowing rach didn't have to deal with him. Also nice job chipping at the 4th wall with the raptor thing. Well that's all so keep writing even though beast boy pisses me off.

_I don't think that BB is being douchy, he's been confused. Raven dumped him in front of Star and Robin, so he hooked up with Rachel. But he's finally figured out that he really loves Raven, with all her emotional warts._

**punkrocka23 **

Great chapter Force. Almost thought Raven was out, and to be honest I was happy for her that she could let go, but Rachel simply couldn't stand being second best. I am very curious to see what each demoness will do now and how Slade will tie in. You never fail to keep me hooked.

_Well, I think the final outcome should be obvious. As for Slade, stay tuned._

**FelynxTiger **

They're meant for each other it's just that that,... Raven need a little perspective! Godness gracious another ch that makes me cry! Damn. Claps for the honesty in this chapter, ABOUT TIME for the truth. Let's just not forget 'bout Slade 0.0

_Never forget about Slade!_

**luvmymusic **

Amazing chapter I love it! I'm glad that bb finally confessed his feelings for raven and told Rachel the truth. That was the right thing to do. And honestly raven and Rachel are very understanding. I mean raven decided to let bb go so he could be with rachel, who did the same thing for bb and raven! Awesome story I'm hooked

_I think BB's had his fill with "understanding"._

**Anoymous136 **

Don't bring Terra back in. It'll be weird. Also I could see Slade's Terror Titans. Yeah. "They are the terror. They strike terror in the heart of all the good guys. " XD (see what I did there? Eh eh?)

_In the comics the Terror Titans we other guy, working for Slade, but it's such a great name, that it deserves to be reused. _

**Vanizakkk **

Beast boy is such a dick. What is wrong with him...who the hell does he think he is? He cant just be a total douche bag for months and all of a fukken sudden be like " hey i rejected you humiliated you chose your perfect clone over you but its kool thoe because im ready to admit i really love you.." What an Ass Im Glad hes gonna be alone he thought he was cool with two woman now he has none serves him right dip shit! :-(

_The poor guy is just confused. He never meant to play the girls against each other._

_Azarune _

... gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh! -TWITCH TWITCH- You clever... -Flails- IF I DON'T GET THAT HAPPY ENDING I WILL WRITE A VERY ANGRY LETTER TO YOUR SUPERIORS. Good day!

**Stay tuned**

**bluedog197 **

HOLY FLYING WAFFLES poor beastboy rachle breaks his heart... raven after the fight gave up but ya okay cut off all ties to the two of them that makes it all better. that was awesome you should have terra come back just a little bit so we can have a showdown between three girls... EPIC CHICK CAT FIGHT! peace out

_A three way cat fight would have been great_

**gabylokita41 **

Ouch! That has to hurt poor BB :( As for your question that's a hard one, bringing Terra to the equation would make things more dramatic for the little love triangle. I honestly thought Rae-Rae was going to leave, you surprised me once again. Awesome story always leaves you guessing what will happen at the end of each chapter . you're a great writer.

_Thanks, I shouldn't tease you guys about Terra_

**shadowfreak75 **

Only one word for Beast Boy... REJECTED! TWICE! (wait is that two words? meh.)

_That really would suck, to get dumped twice in the same day_

**The Cretin **

Darth, my man, how goes things on the Death Star? )8D Say, you don't think that tiny vent out there can be a problem do you? I mean...its not like there's actually someone good enough to place a shot down that shaft, right?

Out of curiosity: Do you think it really possible to successfully clone Beast Boy? I ask because I remember from Alien Resurrection (not all that great) and all the "nightmarish" failed attempts to clone Ripley. Can an organism as genetically complex as BB be cloned successfully? Your thoughts in a PM? I do love these discussions with you.

Great update. Now what for Gar? Rejected by one, dumped by the other, he might as well try some new crazy and split himself in two...hey, with him ya never know. I feel bad for Raven, I feel bad for BB, and I feel bad for Rachel. YOU TRYING TO SPOIL MY GOOD MOOD!? D8( XD I really like how "honest" this chapter came off. You just got a lot of the chests of all three. Also, great job with Star. Ever was she the friend/sister to Rae in everyway but birth. Dude, I feel like Rocky and you're Apollo. You keep dancing around and stinging. You surprise me yet again. Hope to read more soon. Keep rockin.

_Good question, would the sakutia virus get in the way of the cloning process? And what about Cyborg? Wouldn't his clone be 100% flesh and blood, the way he was before the accident?_

**Katwizzle **

It would be a complete lie if i said i wasnt happy right now. YES! THEY ARENT TOGETHER ANYMORE! But then again Raven doesnt think it'll work out between them..., but still! I cant wait for the next chapter!

_You have to give Rachel some credit, she stood by her principles. She's going to get a nice consolation prize though (even Raven will be jealous)_

**Stella de Oro **

Oh, man, poor BB. At this rate, it'll end like Hamlet, and no one will get anything. Also, I vote no on Terra! I don't hate her, but this story is already so busy, I feel like if you throw her in, it'll feel like you're just throwing in the kitchen sink because why not have more drama for the sake of drama? Unless you already have an important purpose for her, then I think it'd be too much (but you're very good at making things work that I would not have expected, so surprise me?). Love the story... keep it up!

_No Terra this time. But if there is a sequel … who knows?_


	26. Chapter 26

Raven sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Garfield, why am I the way I am?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Raven popped her head back up and moved onto his lap, floating like a snowflake. "Then you're a glutton for punishment. You know what I'm like."

"Helps you appreciate the good times." He replied.

"They'll be few and far between."

He kissed her. "Oh ye of little faith."

"Do you really know what you're getting into?"

"Absolutely." He replied.

"So you're sure you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! I'm sure, so stop asking."

She smiled. "So, for real, right?"

"For real."

She rested her head on his shoulder again and after blinking a few times her normal indigo colored eyes returned. "So what do we do now?"

He grinned. "We tell the others that we're official."

An alarmed expression appeared on her face. "We do? … I mean … can't that wait?"

"We're gonna have to tell them sometime, why not now?"

She buried her face into his chest. "This is going to be so … hard."

"I'll be there with you."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Of course … OK … I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be, but before we tell them, there's one thing, Gar."

"Yeah?"

"No public displays of affection."

"None? But you're my girlfriend now. And if they know, what's the big deal."

She frowned. "OK, I'll hold your hand. But that's it, at least for now."

He smiled as he took her hand. "Let's go tell them."

She nodded. "OK."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The common room was its usual bustling self. Robin and Cyborg were playing on the GameStation while some ear shattering music screeched from a boom box and some guy kept saying "pump it up". Rachel and Starfire were chatting in the kitchen, apparently discussing ideas for Rachel's new superhero costume while the princess stirred some scary looking slop in a heavy duty, cast iron pot. No one noticed the Chromatically Challenged Couple™ as they entered the room. They stopped at the top of the steps that led down in to the cavernous room, holding hands and waiting to be noticed.

"They're all busy, we can tell them later." Raven hastily suggested.

"We can tell them now."

The song Robin was playing on the boom box ended, just as the racing game finished. To Raven's dismay, the changeling cleared his throat rather loudly. She braced herself for the barrage of booyahs and lung collapsing hugs that would certainly follow. The four Titans turned in their direction and stared. A mischievous grin appeared on the tin man's face and he wagged his single human eyebrow. Robin smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Rachel crossed her arms and nodded while Starfire levitated and clapped happily.

"OK, they know, can we go now? There's a new vegetarian place in town, let's go out for dinner." The sorceress whispered to her brand new boyfriend.

"C'mon, we have to tell them, so they'll officially know that we're official."

"I think they already know ... do we really have to do this?"

Clutching her hand, he dragged her down the steps.

"The things I do for love." She moaned to herself as she followed him into the room.

Robin was the first to speak. "I'm guessing you got some news for us."

Starfire, as expected, was unable to contain her exuberance. She ran up to Raven, and lifting her from under her arms as if she was a small child, she spun around, swinging the hapless gray Titan around her.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "So, you guys kissed and made up."

The changeling grinned. "We did better than that. We're now official."

Starfire stopped spinning and trapped Raven in one of her bone crunching hugs.

"Glorious! Glorious! You are now the boyfriend and girlfriend! I will now sing the Ode to True Love, all 3047 verses."

"No!" The guys shouted.

"If you let go of me, you can sing all you want." A blue faced Raven rasped as she struggled to speak.

The princess released her, dropping a wheezing Raven, who landed on her butt, and began to sing the cacophonous Tamaranian symphony. Robin shushed her, telling her she could sing a much abbreviated verse later. He extended his hand to Raven and helped the breathless witch back onto her feet.

"Thank you, Robin. I owe you one." She whispered to him.

"I know she can get carried away." He whispered back.

"I'm surprised she hasn't snapped you in half during your nightly encounters."

"She's come close … wait a minute … you know about that? Oh well, I guess you do. Anyway, we have a safety gesture that I use when she gets out of hand. I pinch her."

"That sounds a bit a harsh." She replied.

Robin blushed. "Well, when we're … you know … it's the only thing that works."

"I don't want to know." She replied. "And don't ask me if Gar and I have such an arrangement."

During all of the commotion almost no one noticed that Rachel stayed behind in the kitchen, that is except for the changeling. He approached the clone until they were face to face.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey." She replied. "I see you conquered my emotionally handicapped sister. I knew you could do it."

"Rach … I'm so sorry … had I known, I wouldn't have …"

She covered his lips with her index finger.

"It's OK, Gar, I have no regrets. I'll always cherish our time together, as brief as it was."

"I'm still sorry I let you down … we had plans and …"

"That's the thing about plans; they don't always turn out the way we hope." She interrupted.

"Rach, you're an awesome girl, don't ever forget that."

"It's OK, Gar, I don't want or need a pep talk. Now you go back with your girl and wow her. And don't worry about her hang ups, she'll overcome them, and quicker than you might think. And don't worry about her going four eyes during your moments of passion; it'll actually be a plus. She'll blow you away."

Rachel began to walk away from him.

"Blow me away?"

Rachel stopped and smiled at him. "Totally, especially the sex, when you finally get around to that. Of course, she might accidentally kill you in the process, but if you gotta go, I can't think of a better way."

Rachel grinned as she resumed walking away. Beast Boy gulped.

_I hope she was joking about that._

He turned to search for Raven and found that she was talking with Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. He felt a wave of relief when he saw her calmly chatting with their three grinning friends. She then turned and smiled at him.

Everything was going to be OK.

_**-( scene break )-**_

_One week later …_

The five Titans were congregated in the Tower's hangar. The orange colored T-ship had a companion, a bright red and brand new twin ship which Cyborg had just finished assembling and testing. The side of the red vessel was stenciled in a large bright yellow letters: "Titans South".

"It looks very nice in red, Cyborg." Raven remarked, while she held hands with her beau.

"I wanted to keep this baby for us and give Titans South the old T-Ship. She's got 30% more power than ours, but Robin said that I could upgrade our T-Ship later. Of course, when I do I'll put even more powerful engines in it." He rubbed his hands with glee. "And Raven's gonna help do the upgrade. Of course, that'll be a piece of cake for her, she helped me build the new T-Ship, there's no way I would have had it done on time without her help."

The changeling snickered. "You're becoming a regular wrench monkey, Rave."

"Monkeys are your line of work, not mine." She droned back at him.

He quickly morphed into a cute little spider monkey and hopped on her shoulder. He immediately began to groom her hair, picking at nonexistent lice and pretending to eat them.

"I rest my case." She added in her monotone. "Just don't give me any fleas or lice."

The changeling hopped off her shoulder and returned to his human form. "Hey, I've never had fleas or lice … though I have been both at one time or another."

"Don't remind me … that's disgusting."

"Aw, c'mon Rave, all creatures are special …"

"Which is why you and I don't eat meat … I know … and speaking of Titan vegetarians, where is she?"

No sooner had Raven spoken that the hangar doors opened, revealing the newly named Raptor. She was wearing a jet black unitard that looked as if it had been sprayed on her body. It had a bright red bird of prey on her chest, its wings spread wide and its talons deployed. She wore no cape, but wore a mask similar to the ones worn by Robin and Speedy. As she entered the room she raised her arms while she slowly spun around, flirtatiously showing off her merchandise. The three boys were stunned into drooling silence while their eyes scanned every inch of her body. Raven gave her a hard look.

"Does my butt look that good?" She whispered to her beau.

"It does … you should lose the cape, Rave. You have no idea of just how hot you are." He replied.

"I'll pass … I want villains like Dr. Light to run from me in terror, I don't want him checking me out."

The changeling snickered. "We could take them out while they slobber over you."

She gave him an icy glare.

"You want villains to gawk at my body and lust for me?"

He dug the ball of his right foot into the floor. "Sorry, Rave, I didn't mean that."

He was putty in her hands. Raven smiled inwardly as she focused her attention back onto Raptor, who was walking straight at her. Raptor stopped in front of Raven, grinning salaciously. She planted her hands on her hips and shifted her waist, adopting a rather risqué stance.

"What do you think of my new costume, sister?"

Keeping her signature poker face intact, Raven responded in her best old school, gravelly monotone. "I think that you will be just as popular with the villains as you will be with the citizenry. I suppose you could still change your hero name to Shake It, Don't Break It Girl."

Raptor laughed. "Raven, you made a joke. I'm so proud of you."

Raptor then wrapped her arms around her and whispered. "I know you and Gar will be happy together, just don't forget to be good to him."

"I'm always good to him."

Raptor grinned. "Sister, you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid that I do … look … we'll move forward at our own pace, OK? We aren't all in the same rush to make the two backed monster as you are."

Rachel surprised Raven with a kiss on her cheek. "I know, just don't take forever. I want to be an Aunt someday." She giggled as she released her 'sister'.

She moved onto Starfire. The princess looked sad, as she always hated goodbyes.

"Thanks for being there for me, and thanks for always helping me remember that I'm more than just a clone."

Starfire hugged her. "I wish you well, dear sister. I will do the missing of you. I hope you find happiness as the new leader of Titans South."

Cyborg was next. Rachel levitated up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. The human half of his face blushed a bright red. "I'm gonna miss you, little lady. Go kick some bad guy butt for me."

"You can count on it." She replied as she floated back down to Robin. The two birds exchanged hugs.

"Thanks for making me a member of the family."

"And you'll always be our sister, don't you ever forget that." Robin replied.

Finally, she turned to Beast Boy. The changeling smiled sheepishly.

"You're gonna be awesome, Rach. You're gonna have all those drug running dudes running for cover. And I'm glad you decided to use the hero name I suggested."

"It was a good name, Gar, how could I not use it?"

He dug his foot into the ground. "I'm gonna miss you too, you know you'll always be special to …"

Before he could finish his sentence, Raptor pulled him into a fiery kiss. He flailed his arms the whole time, until she released him.

"Dude! What was that about?"

Raptor turned to Raven, who had crossed her arms and was regaling her clone with an icy glare.

"That was for good luck, plus since you won't kiss him in public, I figured I had one last kiss coming. You can't blame me for that, can you?" Raptor smirked as she levitated up to her cockpit in the new T-Ship. Once she was seated she waved goodbye to her friends and lowered the canopy. The ships turbo jets whined to life as the overhead doors opened, unveiling the blue sky above. Rachel pulled back on the yoke and the red T-Ship lifted directly up. Once she cleared the hangar doors she pushed on the throttle and the engines roared, thrusting her red bird into the sky. Within a few minutes she was no longer visible.

Raven shook her head.

"She just had to do it." She grumbled to her boyfriend.

He grinned. "When she gets a boyfriend, you could kiss him and get even."

"I'll pass, knowing her, she would actually enjoy that, she might even suggest we swap boyfriends. And besides, that's what I have you for." She subtly smiled at him.

Robin was just about to shut the hangar doors when the alarms went off. He ran to a nearby console, followed by his team.

"It's Mad Mod. He's taken over the shopping mall and is holding the shoppers as hostages."

"I can't stand that guy." Beast Boy moaned. "He's such a jerk."

"It doesn't matter, we have to stop him. Titans Go!"

The five superheroes got into their orange jet and took off.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Slade was hunched over a console, pushing buttons and reading its feedback. Wintergreen entered the room, carrying a tray with a red cocktail, which he placed next to his master. Slade looked up from the console and looked at it.

"A Cosmopolitan?"

"A festive cocktail, Wilson, but then again we have much to celebrate."

Slade removed his mask and took a sip. "As always, it's perfect. And you are quite right Wintergreen; we do have much to celebrate."

Slade stood up, and with the glass in hand he walked up to a wall with giant screens on it, similar to the ones he used to track the nanoprobes he once injected into the Titans bodies. Each of the five screens was labeled: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. And each screen showed a tiny human embryo, high magnified.

"It went without a hitch, Wintergreen, they are perfectly healthy and growing at an accelerated pace. In six months I'll have my own Titans, Titans that will obey my every order without question; they will be my true and faithful apprentices … _**my Terror Titans**_."

_**To be continued?**_

And that's the end of this story, dear readers. I will write the sequel, but I think I need to take a break to think of a plot.

Until then!


End file.
